Etre Heureux
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: L'amitié qui se lie entre Harry, Séverus, et Narcissa va devenir très forte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago est amoureux d'un homme, son ennemi, qui va devenir pour notre beau blond, sa seul raison de vivre… (Nda/ Désolé mes chers lecteurs, mais je résume comme je peux).
1. Chapter 1

Titre/ Être heureux.

Personnages/ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Séverus Rogue, Narcissa Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione, Blaise, Neville et Pansy. Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, nous sommes d'accord !

Note de l'auteur/ L'amitié qui se lie entre Harry, Séverus, et Narcissa va devenir très forte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago est amoureux d'un homme, son ennemi, qui va devenir pour notre beau blond, sa seul raison de vivre. Pourtant, des personnes qui étaient jusque là des amies, seront des ennemis. **(Nda/ Désolé mes chers lecteurs, mais je résume comme je peux).**

 _ **(Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices, je publie à nouveau une autre Fic, pour nos fans du couple Harry/Drago, et qui j'espère sera vous ravirent. Cette Fic avait déjà été publier il y a de ça quelques années, mais je n'ai pas pu la reprendre et donner suite, pour des soucis de santé. Je me suis donc permise de la supprimer sur le site et la réécrire, en modifiant quelques petits points. Merci de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous trouverez du plaisir à la lire.**_

Voldemort est mort, paix à son âme. Le monde est sauvé, mon dieu que c'est beau, la vie est merveilleuse, c'est encore mieux, les oiseaux chantent, et c'est encore plus beau. Harry n'est pas mort…Alléluia ! Mais le plus merveilleux c'est que notre sauveur est devenu un des meilleurs amis de… Séverus Snape, qui l'aurait cru hein!?

Ceci est arrivé pendant la fin de la sixième année, lors de cette fameuse attaque au château. Séverus tue le directeur devant les yeux horrifiés d'Harry, que personne, aucune personne présente n'avaient remarqué jusque là. Harry qui pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard avait admiré, adoré, vénéré, apprécié, aimé cette personne qui aurait pu devenir un père pour lui, et qui voyait d'un coup toute sa vie basculer dans un monde de néant, rien n'avait de sens sans son mentor, rien n'avait de sens sans cette personne qu'il aimait tant, plus rien n'avait de sens du tout. Ce jour-là, Harry aurait remué ciel et terre pour ramener son directeur à la vie. Son vœux le plus précieux allait sans le vouloir, devenir une réalité.

Le Stupéfix que son directeur venait de lui lançait cessa son effet lorsqu'il avait vu son directeur passer en dehors de la tour. Sa magie s'était développée dans tout son être, une magie pure et puissante qui avait fait exploser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, en lançant un cri strident qui aurait réveillé un mort, et s'en était le cas, puisque Albus Dumbledore venait de réapparaître comme par magie dans la tour, non sans être vraiment désorienté de se retrouver à nouveau en vie **,** et époustoufler de s'apercevoir également que son petit protégé était devenu visible à ses yeux, mais aussi d'entrevoir qu'une lumière dorée l'entourait tout entier.

Le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire face à ce phénomène, Harry l'avait ramené à la vie, Harry l'avait sauvé, Harry l'avait guéri de ce maléfique qui le hantait depuis quelque mois, Harry était devenu pour Albus un dieu de la magie, encore plus puissant que lui-même et Voldemort réunis. Ce jour-là allait être le début d'une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle vie pour tout le monde. Harry était devenu un dieu pour son mentor, et Albus se promettait de l'aimer comme un fils. Notre héros savait maintenant que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, rien ni personne, n'y même Voldemort et tous ses partisans.

Séverus avait remis une pensine pour Harry, et celui-ci savait que son professeur de potion n'était pas si infâme que ça, il avait aimé sa mère, plus que tout, il l'avait lui aussi protégé et aidé à plusieurs reprises. Harry savait à présent montrer une reconnaissance immense envers son professeur de potion. Albus, et Séverus s'étaient liés à présent pour venir soutenir Harry dans son combat. Les Horcruxes avaient étaient tous détruis, tous les mangemorts tués ou condamnés, Nagini calciné sur place, et Voldemort en poussière. Lucius Malfoy, mort au combat en protégeant Harry Potter lui-même. Narcissa et Drago retrouvent le côté de la lumière pour combattre auprès de l'ordre du Phénix.

Après cette fin de guerre, Harry disparaît pendant quelques mois, ou il revient auprès de son Professeur et Ami Séverus Snape. Tout le monde ignore son retour, Harry à encore besoin de temps pour entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard, il vient donc se reposer chez Séverus qui l'accueil à bras ouvert dans une villa qui s'est acheté avec Narcissa, alors que celle-ci avait déclaré son amour pour le maître des potions. Narcissa devient donc complice avec Harry, sans que Drago n'en sache rien. Drago, quant à lui était parti chez son ami Blaise prendre des vacances bien méritées avant de reprendre les cours, en ignorant totalement que son ennemi se trouvait chez Séverus et sa mère au même moment.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, tous les élèves étaient surpris de voir arriver Harry Potter qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre, accompagné de Séverus. Le repas avait débuté, et Harry comme Séverus ne s'en souciaient guère pour autant. Séverus avait posé une main sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Harry était resté debout en regardant Albus son mentor qui s'était levé en sa présence, en s'inclinant devant lui. Harry tout sourire s'était incliné à son tour en posant sa main droite sur le cœur.

« Nous te souhaitons un bon retour parmi nous Harry !

\- Merci Albus ! Dit Harry en souriant.»

Des bruits dans la salle résonnaient, des chuchotements, et beaucoup d'étonnement de voir comment Harry s'adressait à présent au Directeur. Non loin de là, un Drago Malfoy hypnotisé de voir son ancien ennemi réapparaître complètement différent du Harry Potter qu'il connaissait, plus sûr de lui, plus grand peut-être, plus de lunettes **,** les cheveux plus longs et un regard vraiment perçant. Drago n'en revenait pas, son rival était devenu un canon. Il restait un moment comme ça à le regarder, et il avait aussi découvert que son professeur de potion lui-même n'arrêtait pas de lui adresser des sourires en coin. Drago trouvait ça vraiment très étrange.

Les mois avaient défilés normalement pour tout le monde, enfin peut-être pas tout le monde. Drago était en rogne, il ne savait pas comment aborder son rival pour lui parler, il était toujours entouré de ses amis, ou même parfois avec le directeur lui-même, enfin, il avait aussi surtout peur de prendre une raclée. Pendant les cours en commun c'était une souffrance pour le Serpentard, qui, depuis l'arrière de la classe voyait quelques élèves baver sur le survivant, autant les filles que les garçons, et cela avait le mérite de le mettre dans une colère noire. Pour Drago, en parler était la meilleure des solutions, et la seule personne avec qui il pouvait se confier, ne pouvait être que son cher parrain Séverus Snape, qu'il avait interpellé à la fin du cours.

« Séverus ? Appela Drago, après avoir patienté que tous les élèves sortent de la salle de classe.

\- Oui Drago ! Dit Séverus étonné.

\- Je…Voilà, j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose ! Fit Drago s'en savoir vraiment s'il avait envie.

\- Tout va bien Drago, qui a t'il !?

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, c'est assez personnel !

\- Tu peux m'en parler Drago, je t'approuverai quoi que tu fasses!

\- Je sais Séverus, mais c'est tellement délicat que…

\- Tu es gay, c'est ça!?

\- …!

\- Drago, je sais ça depuis longtemps déjà, c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler!?

\- Et bien, oui, oui et non, ceci en fait partie, mais…

\- Mais !?

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux professeur ! Lâcha Drago d'un coup.

\- Tu peux répéter, toi, toi tu es amoureux!?

\- Oui moi Séverus, et ce n'est pas le pire!

\- …!

\- Je suis amoureux de Potter! Murmura Drago.

\- Pardon!?

\- Vous avez bien entendu Séverus, je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, je ne sais pas pourquoi lui, enfin si je sais, il a des yeux à faire tomber…Oh Salazar. Dit Drago en posant ses mains sur le visage.

\- C'est vrai que ses yeux sont magnifiques, il a hérité ça de sa mère d'ailleurs, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui en parler.

\- Oh non, pas question, en plus je suis persuadé qu'il est hétéro, bon j'admets qu'il n'est plus avec la Weasley, mais toutes les autres filles sont après lui, même les garçons.

\- Et bien raison de plus pour tenter ta chance, non ?

\- Vous êtes plus gentil avec lui, vous l'appréciez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Drago, Harry est une personne que j'apprécie énormément.

\- Ah, alors vous pouvez me dire, si il aime les garçons ou…

\- Non Drago, je l'ignore, c'est à toi seul de faire le premier pas vers lui, sans être méchant il en va de soit.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Tu as peur de ton ennemi Drago, comment s'est-il possible. Se moqua légèrement Séverus.

\- J'ai surtout peur de prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure oui.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Drago. Pense-y, moi je dois me rendre au bureau du directeur, tu pourras venir m'en parler plus tard, si tu veux.

\- D'accord Séverus, je vais vous laisser, merci encore.

\- Je n'ai rien fait Drago, je t'ai juste donné un conseil.

\- Merci tout de même.

\- Allez Drago, bon courage.»

Drago était sorti du bureau, non sans être un peu décontenancé, pourquoi avait-il avoué à son professeur ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter, il aurait peut être du attendre un peu, savoir si vraiment ce sentiment était réel. Mais pour Drago, le sauveur était devenu son obsession. Il devait prendre la décision de faire le premier pas, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte pourtant, quelqu'un lui avait effleuré le bras à son passage dans le couloir, le sortant de sa rêverie précédemment, il s'était retourné d'un quart de tour pour apercevoir avec surprise son ennemi vue de dos. Suite à ça, Drago s'était arrêté de marcher pour contempler son rival d'un air sensuel. Harry qui avait senti un regard sur lui, avait penché sa tête sur le côté pour afficher à son ennemi un sourire des plus radieux, et s'en était retourné.

« Je n'y crois pas, il vient de me sourire…Non c'est impossible ! Murmura Drago pour lui-même

\- Qui vient de te sourire Drago ? Dit Blaise en arrivant près de son ami.

\- Sans importance Blaise _(il ferma les yeux_ ), sinon, où est Pansy ?

\- Elle va arriver, elle a oublié un de ses livres au dortoir.

\- On va l'attendre alors. Dit Drago naturellement, en se calant dos au mur.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Drago, je te sens ailleurs !?

\- Je le suis Blaise, désolé.

\- Je pensais que les vacances chez moi, t'aurai apporté le plus grand bien, alors tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Peut-être plus tard Blaise, plus tard d'accord ?

\- Comme tu veux Drago…Ah tiens voilà Pansy ! »

Puis la discussion entre les deux amis s'était arrêté là. Drago, Blaise et Pansy se hâtaient d'aller en cours.

 _ **(Voilà mon premier chapitre, il est un peu court aussi, je sais ! Je tâcherai de vous publiez le deuxième très bientôt, 1 semaine, peut-être 2 !) A bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Comme tu veux Drago…Ah tiens voilà Pansy ! »_

 _Puis la discussion entre les deux amis s'était arrêté là. Drago, Blaise et Pansy se hâtaient d'aller en cours._

 **(Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors, chapitre suivant, qui va être très chaud, ou peut-être pas lol !**

 **Je sais que le premier chapitre était un peu court, je le reconnais … mais je pense vous satisfaire avec celui-ci « normalement » … et bien alors c'est parti !)**

Quelques semaines après, alors que le repas du midi se terminait, Harry venait de s'apercevoir que le professeur de potion se dirigeait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Devant toute la salle, Séverus s'était approchait tout près de son élève en lui passant une main dans les cheveux avant de s'adresser à lui gentiment, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de son nouvel élève favoris. **(Nda/ Ah oui, maintenant ils sont deux !)**

« Harry, je peux te voir dans mes appartements !?

\- Oui Séverus, bien sûr ! Dit Harry sans hésiter un seul instant.

\- … ! Toute la salle.

\- … ! Drago était hors de lui. »

Harry s'était levé pour accompagner son professeur à l'extérieur, suivit peu après de Drago qui ne pouvait se remettre de cette soudaine complicité. Une fois près des cachots, Séverus et Harry étaient entrés à présent dans les appartements du professeur, la main de Séverus sur son épaule l'aidant à entrer. Sans le faire volontairement, la porte était resté un peu entrouverte **(Nda/ Ben voyons, c'est sûr que s'était voulu lol)**. Drago pouvait à sa guise entendre leur conversation, du moins légèrement.

« Tout va bien Harry !?

\- Ca va Séverus, j'ai encore besoin de temps !

\- Je comprends, réfléchis encore à ma proposition, je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire plus ensemble !

\- Je n'en doute pas Séverus, tu es si gentil avec moi !

\- Cela ne rattrapera pas le mal que je t'ai fait par le passé !

\- Séverus arrête, nous en avons déjà parlé, jamais je ne te reprocherai ce qu'il a eu par le passé, à présent j'ai besoin de ta présence, tu comprends !? »

Harry s'était serré contre son professeur pour avoir un peu de réconfort **(Nda/ Il son très très complice les deux là !),** pendant que Drago fulminait après avoir entendu la conversation entre les deux hommes. Comment Séverus avait-il osé lui faire ça, comment avait-il pu le trahir, lui et sa mère, sa pauvre mère qui ne se doutait absolument de rien. Drago se promettait de se venger, et tout de suite. Il attendait que son ennemi sorte de la pièce en se cachant discrètement dans l'embrasure près de la porte. Quant à Harry, peu de temps après il sortait sans faire plus attention qu'une personne se trouvait là. Séverus s'autorisait enfin à reprendre la sortie, lorsque soudain, il se retrouvait projeté en arrière d'un coup.

« Mais…

\- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça, comment avez-vous pu trahir ma mère je…

\- Drago, qu'est ce qu'il te prend !? Dit Séverus en colère.

\- Vous et Potter, c'est de ça dont je parle, pourquoi m'a…

\- Drago calme toi, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, de plus pour rien !

\- Pour rien, _**POUR RIEN**_ **,** vous croyez que je n'ai rien entendu ! »

Ce que Drago ne pouvait pas remarquer, c'est que notre héros venait de revenir dans l'appartement pour informer Séverus qu'il avait pris sa décision. **(Nda/ Et bien oui tant qu'à faire)** A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte que la conversation survenait à ses oreilles. Il était donc entré sans faire de bruit, pour trouver devant lui un Drago Malfoy très en colère contre son professeur, et visiblement Malfoy parlait de lui aussi.

« Tu espionnes maintenant!?

\- Et j'ai bien fait, pourquoi vous faite ça, pour nous faire du mal!?

\- Drago, j'aime ta mère ne…

\- N'importe quoi, vous n'aimez pas ma mère, vous faites le gentil avec elle, alors que par derrière vous êtes avec Potter !

\- Arrête un peu de dire des âneries tu veux…

\- Je vous déteste, vous m'avez laissé vous raconter ce que je ressentais, vous vous en êtes servi contre moi, c'est déjà dur pour moi d'être ce que je suis, vous saviez que c'était autant plus difficile de vous avouer les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, comment avez-vous pu !?

\- Drago, tu n'y es pas du tout je…

\- J'ai tout entendu, ne le niez pas !

\- Drago, voyons …

\- Je ne veux plus vous entendre, je refuse toute excuse venant de vous, ce que je constate c'est que vous m'avez pris la meilleur chose qui était pour moi importante. Vous ignorez totalement ce que je peux ressentir pour lui, lorsque je vous ai dit que je l'aimais ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, je l'aime vraiment, de tout mon cœur et de tout mon âme, je reconnais ne pas lui avoir montré, je reconnais ne pas avoir fait des efforts envers lui, je peux admettre complètement mes erreurs, mais je l'aime, plus que ma vie !

\- Ah ! Dit Séverus en souriant après avoir vu Harry apparaître derrière Drago.

\- Ah… Ah, C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire…Ah! Vous saviez ce que je ressentais, vous savez aussi qu'un Malfoy a du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments, pourtant je l'ai fait!

\- Drago, tu devrais lui dire!

\- Pardon, vous l'aimez, et vous me dites à moi de lui dire!

\- Harry est comme un fils pour moi Drago !

\- Je ne vous crois pas, Harry ne se serait jamais jeté dans vos bras comme ça! Dit Drago, toujours en ignorant la présence de son rival derrière lui.

\- Tu arrives à prononcé son prénom maintenant!?

\- Ne changez pas de sujet!

\- Drago tu…

\- Je l'aime Séverus, je l'aime tant, même si je sais très bien que lui ne ressent rien pour moi, je l'aime!

\- … ! Harry avait croisé ses bras tout en élaborant un sourire radieux.

\- Drago, je peux te promettre sur la tête de ta mère, que je ne suis pas avec Harry, d'ailleurs, j'aime bien trop ta mère pour changer de bord comme ça, alors s'il te plaît résonne toi et _**DIS LUI**_ ! Cria Séverus.

\- Il est hétéro, il ne voudra jamais de moi, encore pire, un Malfoy!

\- Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de me poser la question… maintenant!? Ajouta Harry en souriant.

\- … ! Drago fit demi-tour, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Harry le grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Bien, moi je vais donc vous laissez, n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte derrière moi! Dit Séverus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Séverus, je suis d'accord pour les cours de potion, mais juste pendant les vacances!?

\- Juste pendant les vacances Harry, d'accord, Narcissa sera ravie de t'avoir à nouveau avec nous, tu sais que tu lui manques!?

\- Elle me manque aussi Séverus, passe lui le bonjour à l'occasion!? Dit Harry en fixant Drago, tout en parlant à son professeur.

\- … ! Drago était devenu gêné tout d'un coup.

\- Je lui en ferais part. Bien, je vous laisse à présent, ne vous tuez pas!

\- Ton filleule restera en vie, ne t'inquiète pas! Ajoute Harry

\- …!

\- A plus tard!?

\- A plus tard Séverus. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago était resté figé sans dire un seul mot. Harry avait décroisé les bras pour s'approchait doucement de son ennemi. Voyant que son ennemi venait vers lui, Drago avait redressé la tête pour lui faire face, sans pour cela bouger près à attendre le coup venir contre son visage. Pourtant Harry n'en faisait rien, bien au contraire, il avait levé sa main vers son ennemi pour replacer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Drago frissonnait de tout son être, pourtant il ne pouvait bouger pour autant, il attendait avec impatience que son vis-à-vis continue ses caresses.

« Répète-moi ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Drago!?

\- …

\- Drago, regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu as dit!?

\- Je…

\- Tu!? Questionna Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux blond.

\- Ce n'est pas facile!

\- Drago, comprends-tu que c'est important, je l'ai entendu, mais je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux pour me le dire!

\- C'est plus difficile maintenant!

\- Parce que je suis en face de toi, ou parce que d'un coup tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi et…

\- Non, non, dis pas ça! Fit Drago inquiet que son ami **(Nda/ Et bien voilà, ils sont amis maintenant … on verra lol !)** est mal compris.

\- Tu es un Serpentard Drago, alors dis…

\- Les serpentards ne sont pas aussi courageux que ça, tu le sais bien !

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas changer, et devenir courageux en me disant ces quelques mots!?

\- Harry!?

\- J'aime mon prénom dans ta bouche, tu sais!?

\- Je…Je t'aime Harry! Dit Drago un peu gêné

\- J'aime aussi ce que tu viens de dire Drago, pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en parler!?

\- Pour que tu me jettes ton poing dans la figure, non merci !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne frappe pas pour rien… Drago embrasse-moi !

\- …!

\- Embrasse-moi avant que je ne sache plus me contenir, s'il te plaît!

\- Harry!

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon de ta vie!?

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon de ma vie! Affirma Drago.

\- Alors, si je t'embrasse, tu ne me repousseras pas!?

\- Non!

\- Bien, dans ce cas! »

Harry continuait sa caresse sur les cheveux de Drago, en glissant sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci et l'inciter à venir vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse. Drago avait fermé les yeux en sentant le souffle d'Harry contre son visage, et il s'était allé aux caresses avec délice. Un baiser sur ses lèvres, un simple baisé pour que lui aussi soit dans un monde de bonheur, les lèvres douces sur les siennes, puis le baiser devient plus passionné, leurs lèvres s'ouvrent ensemble, tout doucement, puis Harry décide de faire plus, il sort sa langue pour venir lécher les lèvres de Drago qui était devenu d'un coup très excité par le geste de son ancien rival, en lui offrant un soupir de plaisir.

Ravi de l'effet qu'il avait provoquait sur Drago, Harry avait accentué encore davantage en s'appuyant contre son corps, tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise directement sans attendre, passant sa main droite dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à la limite de ces fesses. Drago réagit aussitôt en prenant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains pour lui donner un baisé des plus enfiévré qu'il soit. Harry profitait de se baiser volcanique, tout en venant soulever les jambes de Drago pour les positionner autour de sa taille et l'emmener directement se coller contre le mur derrière eux.

« Harry… Hum Harry!?

\- Drago, tu me rends fou!

\- Harry…J'ai envie…Mais… »

Harry avait relâché Drago, et l'avait regardé dans les yeux s'en vraiment comprendre. Voyant son air peiné, Drago l'avait rassuré en tentant de lui expliquer son mal aise.

« J'ai… J'ai jamais fais ça avec un garçon! Dit Drago embarrassé.

\- Oh Drago, ne sois pas gêné comme ça devant moi, regarde-moi! Sourit Harry

\- …

\- Drago, j'ai une confession à te faire!

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas!?

\- Non, c'est beaucoup plus délicat, je t'aime à en mourir Drago! Sourit encore Harry, en lui caressant la joue.

\- …!

\- Oui Drago, depuis longtemps, mais tu étais si froid avec moi, que j'avais complètement laissé tomber. Je suis parti à cause de ça, j'ai vécu un petit moment chez des amis Moldus en Floride, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

\- Mais je…

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît!

\- Donc, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un garçon, moldu bien sûr, notre relation n'a pas duré, j'avais toujours des pensées dans la tête, je n'arrivais à rien, et nous nous sommes séparés au bout de deux mois. Pendant les dernières semaines d'août jusqu'à ma rentrée à Poudlard je suis revenu, pour retrouver Séverus et ta mère à la villa, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais été présent, mais Narcissa m'a confiée que tu étais parti en vacances chez Blaise Zabini. Séverus et Narcissa m'ont donc proposés de rester avec eux puis de m'installer définitivement, et j'ai accepté bien sûr. Ta mère est vraiment merveilleuse Drago, elle a été avec moi comme une seconde mère, je l'aime beaucoup **(Nda/ Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus jeune, non je déconne !),** tout comme Séverus également. Pendant les quelques semaines, nous avons beaucoup parlé, surtout de toi, j'ai avoué à ta mère mes sentiments à ton égard, et elle m'a soutenu et encouragée jusqu'au bout. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis le plus heureux des hommes à l'heure qu'il est, oh oui, le plus heureux.

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé que tu étais avec Séverus!

\- Oui tu peux, comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant que j'aurai pu être attiré par un homme plus vieux, Séverus n'est pas mon genre d'homme, je n'aime pas les bruns non plus! Annonça Harry.

\- Harry, je… Je crois que nous avons cours! Prévient Drago en regardant sa montre.

\- Et si moi … je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours!

\- Je…

\- J'ai envie de te câliner Drago, là et maintenant! Fit Harry en poussant de nouveau Drago contre le mur.

\- Harry je n'ai jamais…

\- Chute Drago, je sais, et c'est pour ça que nous allons prendre tout notre temps, Séverus ne reviendra pas tout de suite »

Harry était parti fermer la porte de l'appartement, pour revenir ensuite contre Drago et l'embrasser de tout son cœur, alors que le Serpentard répondait également au baiser avec autant de passion. Leurs capes étaient étendues sur le sol, leurs chemises étaient ouvertes, afin que le contact devienne plus sensuel. Harry avait donc entraîné Drago dans la chambre non loin de là, en ne cessant pour autant ses caresses et ses baisers sur son amant. Lorsqu'il avait senti quelque chose heurter ses jambes, Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit qu'il s'était retrouvé étendu sur le lit, un Griffondor sauvage à quatre pattes sur lui.

Ses lèvres, son cou, son menton, ses épaules dénudées, étaient parsemés de baisers sensuels qui enflammaient tout son corps, à un point que notre beau blond s'était laissé dans une extase pure sans trop se contrôler. Sous lui, Harry pouvait sentir son Ange se consumer sous ses assauts, en voyant ce dernier se tordre dans tous les sens, les bras étendus sur le lit, la tête en arrière, et son dos cambré en réclamant plus de caresses, qu'il ne pouvait cesser de lui accorder. Un monde des plus merveilleux, des étoiles dans les yeux, une envie folle de hurler son plaisir, alors que son petit lion lui attribuait les plus sensuels des caresses.

« Drago, comme tu es beau! Lui susurra Harry au creux de l'oreille.

\- Hum Harry, c'est bon… Vraiment bon!

\- Dis-moi (il lui lèche l'oreille) tu en veux encore!?

\- Harry…Hum oui Harry! Soupira Drago.

\- Es-tu sûr Drago, es-tu vraiment certain!?

\- Oui Harry…Hum oui!

\- Tu es plus que d'accord!?

\- _**Potter arrête tes questions idiotes, et continue!**_

\- Ouh, mon Ange se fâche, j'aime ça!

\- S'il te plaît Harry!

\- Encore pire, un Serpentard qui implore! Réplique Harry en caressant le torse de celui-ci avec son majeur.

\- Hum!

\- Drago, tu es si réceptif, que ça devient un supplice!

\- Alors arrête de parler, et fais quelque chose! Ajoute Drago en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais avant je dois avoir ton accord!?

\- Tu l'as Harry, depuis tout à l'heure je ne cesse de te supplier !

\- Me laisses-tu faire tout ce que je veux!?

\- Mettrais-tu en doute ma parole, Harry, apprends-moi, montre-moi, et aime moi sans attendre!

\- Je vais t'aimer mon Ange, toute la vie! »

 _ **(Nda/ Mon deuxième chapitre fini, et j'espère qu'il vous a énormément plus…Après, chaque avis est différent, je comprends bien ! Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ignore encore comment il va se dérouler … quoique j'ai peut-être des idées qui viendront dans mon sommeil du soir lol . A très bientôt)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu une fois de plus, pour lire mon prochain chapitre, je sais aussi que pour certains lecteurs, les « Nda » dans la Fic peuvent poser des désagréments. Je vous informe également que ce chapitre est un peu court, pourtant le prochain suivra aussi vite, disons dans les deux jours … Je vous souhaite malgré tout une excellente lecture.)**_

 _« Je vais t'aimer mon Ange, toute la vie ! »_

Rassuré malgré tout, Harry s'était jeté sur Drago avec entrain en reprenant là ou il en était peu de temps avant. Toujours à quatre pattes sur lui, il lui avait écarté les pans de la chemise, puis s'était empressé de caresser chaque particule de ce corps si beau. Drago surexcité de nouveau, avait laissé son Amour lui donner du plaisir. Se positionnant entre ses jambes, Harry se faisait une immense joie d'avoir à sa merci son Serpentard aussi vulnérable à ses attaques sensuels . Ne cherchant en aucun moment de s'arrêter, notre héros s'était autorisé de prendre les petites pointes de sein de son amant, pour les sucer avec énergie, cherchant aussi à diriger sa main droite vers l'entrejambe de celui-ci, encore caché et comprimé par son pantalon. Sous cette soudaine énergie, Drago gémissait comme jamais, il aimait ce plaisir nouveau, il aimait que son amant s'occupe de lui comme il le faisait, avec douceur.

« Harry!?

\- Tu aimes mon Ange!?

\- Continue…Harry, continue! »

La demande de Drago était vite accordée, puis Harry prolongeait ses mouvements sur l'énorme bosse qui se faisait déjà bien ressentir, grâce à son doigté. Tentant vainement de lui attribuer encore plus, Harry avait dégrafé le pantalon sans attendre, et très vite il engageait de lui retirer tout le bas d'un coup, sous les yeux embarrassés de Drago qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire un mot. Sans voir la gêne sur son Serpentard, Harry avait reporté son attention sur le sexe de celui-ci, en restant un moment stupéfait et ébahis.

« Merlin tout puissant, Drago!?

\- Je…Harry…

\- Oh non, ne sois pas aussi mal à l'aise, bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu une beauté pareille, tu es si gros et…

\- Arrête Harry, je suis vraiment gêné! Dit Drago en caressant le bras de son amant.

\- Pourquoi, il ne faut pas être embarrassé comme ça, voyons Drago!

\- Désolé Harry, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me trouver nu devant un homme et…

\- Et pourtant je te fais de l'effet!?

\- Plus que tu ne crois Harry, je…Humm Harry!

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur cette verge qui demandée un peu d'attention. Il parsemait de petits baisers sur toute la longueur du sexe, de son extrémité jusqu'à ces bourses, qu'il avait prises dans ses doigts pour les caresser avec délicatesse, pour ne faire aucun mal à son Ange. Drago n'en pouvait plus, c'était au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, Harry le rendait dingue, plus dingue que jamais. Sans se rendre compte de ses gestes non plus, il avait passé une main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant pour qu'il continue avec plus d'intensité ses attouchements sur sexe. Harry avait compris très vite que Drago voulait encore plus et sans se priver plus longtemps, il s'était placé entre les jambes de Drago une fois de plus, pour engloutir le sexe du Serpentard d'un seul coup, et lui attribuer des vas et viens avec une profonde fougue.

« **AHHH** …Harry…Tu es si …Oh Salazar…Hum!

\- Uhm ! Articule Harry, toujours avec son objet de ses désirs dans la bouche.

\- Hum…Il va falloir…Hum que tu m'expliques…Hum…Comment tu fais ça… **Ahhh**! »

Pour répondre à son Ange, Harry avait retiré sa gourmandise pour scruter son serpent qui était dans un état de halètement. Après ne plus avoir ressenti les caresses s'activer sur lui, Drago redressait enfin sa tête, ses coudes sur le lit pour poser un appuis, sa chemise qui était retombée sur ses avants bras et dire à son amant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

« Harry!?

\- Dois-je continuer, ou alors je prends cinq minutes pour t'expliquer comment je fais!?

\- Ne t'arrête pas Harry, tu es si doué !

\- Donc je peux reprendre là ou j'en étais !? Dit le Griffondor avec envie en poussant son ange sur le matelas pour qu'il se couche de nouveau.

\- Oui Harry…Mais vas-y doucement…Autrement je sens que je ne vais pas tenir! Dit Drago le rouge aux joues.

\- Justement mon Ange, je serais très curieux de savoir combien de temps vas-tu tenir!

\- Oh non pas ça s'il te plaît… **Hummm Harry**! »

Drago était sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas si son petit lion continuait comme ça sur son sexe, il devait se reprendre impérativement pour garder le contrôle sur son corps, et pour lui, c'était une torture **.** Harry savait que son amant se retenait, il le ressentait, mais lui, ce qu'il voulait à tout pris, c'était justement lui faire perdre pied. Alors sans plus trop attendre, avec plus de force, il masturbait le sexe de Drago avec plus d'énergie, en alternant de bien le gober jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Le Serpentard, voyant que son amant ne voulait pas s'arrêter, préviens celui-ci malgré tout.

« Humm…Harry non, non ne fais pas ça…Hum Harry je…J'en peux plus Harry… **Stop**. »

Mais le dit Harry ne l'écoutait plus, il voulait sentir Drago au fond de sa gorge, il le voulait tellement depuis si longtemps. Alors il avait agrippé la main gauche de son Ange pour le serrer très fort, et augmenter ses mouvements sur son sexe. Drago, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun contrôle sur cette étreinte aussi forte, s'était consenti à prendre son plaisir jusqu'au bout en se déversant dans la bouche de son merveilleux amant.

« **HARRY…AHHHH JE T'AIMEEEE** ! Crie Drago en se libérant.

\- Humm! »

\- Harry… !

\- Délicieux …vraiment !

Un orgasme comme celui-là, c'était tout bonnement somptueux, et Drago avait encore du mal à retrouver une respiration normale, alors que sa jouissance venait d'être assouvi, il tremblait encore de tout son corps. Harry avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres pour sentir encore le goût de son amant, et s'était rué auprès de lui en le recouvrant de petits coups de langues sur tout son corps, son ventre ces petites pointes de seins son cou son menton et jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il s'empressait de lui dévorer, lui faisant aussi goûter sa propre semence. Avec vivacité, le Serpentard avait trouvé la force de prendre le visage de son amant pour lui happer les lèvres avec ferveur, et goûter pour la première fois de sa vie, à sa propre semence. Cette étreinte avait durée plus de temps qu'il ne fallait, en profitant de faire passer tous les deux dans ce baiser autant d'Amour qu'ils le pouvaient.

Drago ne pouvait se détacher du brun, et visiblement Harry ne pouvait pas se délaisser de ces lèvres si tendre non plus, à un point que les deux garçons reprenaient de nouveau leurs bouches pour se dévorer littéralement, puis pouvoir ne faire qu'un, comme si l'un ne pouvait se séparer de l'autre, et vice et versa. Leur corps à corps en mouvement ne faisait qu'attiser leurs envies, et bientôt leurs gémissements devenaient plus fort. Harry, toujours entre les jambes de son ange quasi nu, pouvait de nouveau sentir le désir de celui-ci se réveiller, ce qui lui donnait la possibilité de continuer encore, et encore ses mouvements de hanche pour le réveiller totalement.

« Harry ?

\- Tu aimes…n'est ce pas ? Chuchota Harry dans l'oreille du blond, tout en continuant son déhanchement.

\- Hum oui…Oui ! Répond Drago tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Oh Drago, Drago, Drago ! Dit Harry, en ne cessant de répéter le prénom de son amant.

\- Harry, je veux…je veux te voir. Dit timidement Drago

\- Tu veux vraiment ? Sourit Harry

\- Ah non…s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas avec tes questions, je veux Harry !

\- Dans ce cas ! Fit Harry se redressant pour se mettre debout à côté du lit. »

Sans cesser de contempler son Ange étendu sur le lit, Harry s'était exécuté en dégrafant son pantalon qu'il faisait descendre d'un trait sur ses jambes, puis enfin son caleçon blanc très moulant, tout en libérant son sexe qui commençait à devenir douloureux sous la compression de ses vêtements et garder sa chemise ouverte en y écartant les pans bien de chaque côté de son corps, afin de montrer la vue de son corps au Serpentard. Drago avait tout de même prit un peu de courage pour regarder son ancien rival se dévêtir, avec une envie débordante. Une fois encore, la gêne eu raison de lui lorsqu'il avait vu Harry se mettre quasi nu, du moins presque totalement, et que son regard, sans le vouloir vraiment, s'était posé sur le membre bien en évidence de notre sauveur, qui cette fois, s'était retrouvé vraiment embarrassé et intimidé. Un sourire se laissait apparaître sur les lèvres du brun, alors qu'il venait d'apercevoir le trouble chez Drago, puis son léger rouge aux joues. Néanmoins, il devait tout de même tenter de le rassurer, sans pour cela bouger de sa place.

« Drago ?

\- …

\- Drago, mon Ange ? Questionna de nouveau Harry.

\- … !

\- Dis quelque chose Drago, je te sens hypnotisé ?

\- Euh…Oui ! Dit enfin Drago, tout en laissant glisser ses yeux sur toute les parties du corps de son amant.

\- Oui quoi Drago ?

\- Oui je suis hypnotisé, mais aussi …embarrassé et contrarié ! Avoua Drago en se plaçant en tailleur sur le lit, sans quitter pour autant la vue du corps si beau devant lui.

\- Contrarié, mais pourquoi dis-moi !?

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Je sais déjà ça Drago, mais pourquoi tu…

\- Et j'ai peur de te décevoir, en ne sachant pas justement. Fit Drago aussi intimidé.

\- Drago, oh mon Ange, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Reprend Harry, en venant se placer à genoux devant son beau blond.

\- Pardon je…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, je comprends tu sais, j'ai passé aussi par là avant toi. Donc, si tu veux nous pouvons attendre ? »

Harry avait passé une main dans les cheveux du blond, tout en appliquant de lui caresser la joue de son pouce. La moindre de ces caresses ne pouvait qu'accroître encore plus son désir envers lui, et lorsqu'il avait entendu son Amour prononcer le mot « attendre », le Serpentard ne lui avait même pas laissé l'occasion d'attendre sa réponse, qu'il avait agrippé le visage du brun entre ses mains pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche, en lui donnant un des baisers des plus intense, et laisser leurs langues jouer ensemble avec un acharnement extrême. Pendant le baiser, Drago avait au même moment attiré son amant pour qu'il se couche avec lui, contre lui. L'instant suivant, leurs jambes s'entremêlées, leurs hanches en impulsion pour que leurs sexes se touches, leurs lèvres qui ne se quittent plus, pour se dévorer avec énergie. Les mains de Drago étaient parties caresser le dos du brun en passant sous la chemise ouverte, puis tout doucement il avait osé les passer sur ses fesses, en maintenant fermement le corps contre le sien. Harry, sans être en reste non plus, avait sans attendre prit le sexe de Drago dans sa main, pour lui imposer des petits va et viens, qui devenaient de plus en plus rapide.

Le désir de Drago avait refait surface en un éclair, cependant le blond reprenait vite contenance en faisant pivoter son lion sur le côté, sans que leurs jambes se détachent, tout en osant venir lui prodiguer la même caresse. Il sentait ses mains trembler au fur et à mesure qu'il le caressait, toutefois il avait osé, il avait osé le toucher, sans crainte, mais tout de même avec une appréhension. Sa main caressait toute la partie de son membre alors qu'il venait de dégager le pan de la chemise pour avoir un accès plus libre, ce qui avait fait réagir notre héros, qui d'un coup, avait poussé une petite plainte de plaisir. Voilà ce qui avait déclenché le point de départ du Serpentard, entendre les gémissements de son amant était la preuve qu'il pouvait continuer sans avoir ni gêne, ni une peur de le décevoir, alors sans plus attendre, il avait imité son amant pour lui donner autant de plaisir. Alors qu'il sentait les mouvements tendres de Drago sur son sexe, Harry s'était laissé aller, sans pour cela arrêter non plus son mouvement de hanche, puis Drago en faisait tout autant. Pendant un moment, leurs corps se mouvaient, leurs mains sur leurs sexes aussi, leurs baisers devenaient plus fort, leurs plaisirs aussi, qui d'ailleurs n'allaient plus tarder.

« Oh Drago…Drago je ne vais pas tenir…encore longtemps…Drago ?

\- Hum…Harry, moi non plus…Je…Harry nous pouvons…ensemble, Harry ?

\- Ensemble…mon Ange…Hum **DRAGOOO JE T'AIME** ! Cria Harry en se déversant d'un coup.

\- Harry je… **HARRYYY** ! Cria également Drago, en se déversant lui aussi dans la main de son amour. »

Leurs plaisirs étaient devenu très intense, et leurs soufflent avaient du mal à redevenir réguliers, des tremblements, des soupirs encore peu calmés, et surtout une chaleur immense qui les enveloppait à un point que les deux garçons ne tardaient pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, toujours les jambes enlacées, et leurs bras autour de leurs cou de chacun.

C'est donc comme ça, que notre cher Séverus les avait trouvés, alors qu'il était rentré dans ses appartements avec un sort pour déverrouiller la porte qui était fermée. Le sourire aux lèvres, Séverus s'était autorisé à les regarder dormir, en passant un drap sur les deux corps des deux garçons endormis, sans oublier de prendre les quelques vêtements étendus sur le sol pour les ranger.

« Et bien, lorsque ma Cissa va savoir ça, elle va sauter de joie ! »

Avait t-il fini de dire ça, que des coups à la porte le surprenait. Sans attendre plus longtemps bien sûr, il s'était hâté pour allez ouvrir, sans ne savoir qui aurait bien pu frapper à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait tourné la grosse clé pour déverrouiller sa porte avec douceur, et enfin l'entrouvrir que de moitié. Il va de soi que la personne présente avait dans un premier temps, surpris notre cher professeur de potion, cependant en y réfléchissant, rien de plus normal venant de lui. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant le seuil de sa porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Albus !?

\- Bonsoir mon jeune ami, je vous dérange ?

\- Bien sûr que non Albus, entrez donc je vous prie ! Dit Séverus en ouvrant cette fois la porte en grand pour laisser passer son directeur.

\- Désolé de venir vous voir à une heure aussi tardive, Séverus, mais je voulais que vous me rassuriez sur…

\- Harry est bien là Albus, dans ma chambre qui plus est, et aussi accompagné ! Coupa Séverus, en souriant au directeur.

\- Je vois, donc je suppose qu'étant donné l'absence de notre protégé et de ton filleule à la grande salle ce soir, ils doivent tous les deux se trouver là…Dans ta chambre, n'est ce pas !? Dit Albus en souriant.

\- Vous supposez bien Albus. Tôt ou tard c'était à prévoir, et je me sens vraiment rassuré maintenant !

\- Et bien moi aussi Séverus, Harry mérite vraiment d'être le plus heureux, de plus, Drago mérite autant ce bonheur. Bien dans ce cas, je vais donc te laisser prendre soin des deux garçons ! Dit Albus en prenant la sortie.

\- S'il vous plaît Albus, ne partez pas, accepteriez-vous de prendre un petit verre de Brandy avec moi ? Ajoute Séverus en refermant la porte, en sachant très bien que son directeur et ami accepterait facilement.

\- Crois-tu que cela soit raisonnable Séverus ? Sourit Albus, pour se diriger au salon.

\- De temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal !

\- Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas. Dis-moi Séverus, comment va Narcissa ? Questionna Albus en prenant place sur le grand fauteuil le plus proche, et prendre avec délicatesse le petit verre des mains de Séverus.

\- Narcissa va très bien, c'est une femme formidable vous savez ?

\- C'est une femme remarquable, je la remercierais jamais assez de s'être occupé d'Harry pendant les vacances, à toi également Séverus, merci beaucoup, sans vous, il n'aurait pas trouvé la force de revenir tout de suite, je suis heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à Poudlard.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, et Narcissa l'adore tout autant. Albus, vous savez, il est vraiment un très grand sorcier, il a des capacités vraiment importantes que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là, même chez un sorcier adulte !

\- Ceci est exacte Séverus, même moi je suis surpris qu'il possède autant de pouvoir, puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a réussit à me ramener à la vie, parfois j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre, il est vraiment incroyable. Il parvient à lui seul à gérer toute cette magie, mais il ne faut pas être étonné non plus que Drago possède un peu de lui dans quelque temps. Fit Albus

\- ... !

\- Vous comprendrez Séverus, que même si Drago n'est pas aussi puissant que notre cher Harry, il n'en reste pas moi un sorcier de sang pur, ce qui devrait créer une osmose entre nos deux jeunes hommes.

\- Sûrement Albus, mais pourquoi dites vous que Drago va posséder de lui, je ne vous suis pas Albus !?

\- Voyons Séverus, je suis certain qu'en y réfléchissant un peu tu vas trouver, non !?

\- Sincèrement, je ne vois pas Albus. Vous, par contre, vous savez tellement de chose ! Sourit Séverus.

\- Je connais cette phrase Séverus « il sait toujours tout », mais vous apprendrez mon jeune ami, que notre cher Harry sait des choses bien plus que moi maintenant ! Expliqua Albus, en vidant son verre d'un coup sec. »

La discussion s'était arrêté là, Albus était reparti peu après, en remerciant encore son ami Séverus. Quant à notre cher Séverus, il s'était dépêché de changer son divan en lit, ne pouvant faire autrement que de s'endormir très vite avec la journée épuisante qu'il venait de passer.

 _ **(Bien, comment avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas trop perturbé plus que ça notre cher Drago, il faut qu'il apprenne, même si il se sent totalement gay, et puis j'aime aussi sa timidité, ça change un peu lol !)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Bonjour, bonjour ! Et oui encore moi, mais je ne suis pas venue toute seule, je vous offre comme promis le nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas beau ça, hein !? Par contre j'ai tenté de décrire comme je le pouvais pour la sonnerie de la montre, même si je sais très bien qu'à Poudlard certains sorciers ne savent pas du tout ce que peut être cette chose lol ! … Allez bonne lecture !)**_

Chapitre 04 : Changement.

 _La discussion s'était arrêté là, Albus était reparti peu après, en remerciant encore son ami Séverus. Quant à notre cher Séverus, il s'était dépêché de changer son canapé en lit, pour pouvoir s'endormir très vite à la suite._

Dans le début de matinée, le lendemain matin,toujours étendu sur le lit l'un contre l'autre, plus rien ne pouvait les déranger en cet instant bien précis, ils étaient sans nul doute dans une grande bulle de bonheur, dans leur rêve, dans leur petit monde à eux. Cependant, un bruit de sonnerie avait réveillé notre grand sauveur, qui n'avait pas vraiment très envie de s'en soucier pour le moment.

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute…

« Hmpf ! Râla Harry

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute…

\- Dormir Harry… dormir… arrête la sonnerie! Tenta d'articuler Drago dans son sommeil.

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute…

\- Hmm, pas l'heure…pas l'heure…trop bien ! Répond Harry en rapprochant Drago plus encore contre lui. »

Tududute…tududute…tududute…tududute…

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, pour tenter de se rendormir ensuite, que notre héros du monde magique avait enfin réalisé d'où provenait la sonnerie. Sa montre au poignet ne cessait de sonner depuis un bout de temps déjà, ce qui l'avait réveillé d'un coup après avoir compris pourquoi.

« Oh putain de merde, **OH MERLIN NON** ! Cria Harry en regardant sa montre, tout en faisant sursauter le Serpentard sur lui.

\- Harry, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Sursauta Drago aussitôt.

\- Regarde Drago, il est 7 h 00 du matin, nous sommes le matin, nous avons dormi ici toute la nuit…Dans la chambre de Séverus en plus, le pauvre. Allez vite, Drago lève toi, lève-toi ! Panique Harry en sortant du lit. »

Sans se soucier de son amant, Harry s'était redressé en se montrant quasi nu devant son Serpentard, pour lui indiquer l'heure à sa montre. La seule chose qui pouvait une fois de plus troubler notre cher Drago, c'était bien évidemment, Harry. Il pouvait sentir que son beau brun à demi réveillé, les cheveux en bataillent, et pratiquement nu devant lui, le rendait fou de désir. Visiblement, Harry n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il regardait dans chaque coin de la pièce pour savoir ou pouvait être ses affaires, qu'il avait enfin trouvées sur une chaise non loin de là, pliées et bien rangées avec celle de Drago. Celui-ci s'était redressé, en passant un drap sur lui pour le couvrir de son envie, puis il avait tenté tant bien que mal de calmer son amant.

« Harry tu devrais…

\- Merlin, Merlin, Drago il faut se lever, **on va être en retard**. Continue Harry, légèrement en panique.

\- Harry, mais…

\- Flûte de flûtemoi qui était si bien ! Persiste Harry, tout en se trémoussant presque nu dans la pièce, avant de prendre ses vêtements en main.

\- S'il te plaît Harry regar…

\- Depuis hier après midi que nous sommes là, et Séverus qui ne dit rien et… (il reporta son attention sur le blond) Drago !? Réalise enfin Harry en se retournant pour faire face à son Ange.

\- … »

Ne pouvant trouver la force de répondre, Drago s'était recouché en posant tout doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller, ou Harry s'était endormi dessus peu de temps avant. Oubliant l'heure de sa montre, Harry avait porté à présent son attention sur Drago, en lui affichant un sourire des plus chaleureux. Il s'était approché afin de s'asseoir tout contre lui, pour ensuite, de son pouce, venir caresser sa joue, et lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

« Bonjour mon Ange… Désolé de t'avoir réveillé ! Chuchota Harry.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, bonjour à toi aussi Harry ! Ajoute Drago, en regardant Harry dans les yeux cette fois.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que l'on se lève !? »

Sans cesser de le fixer dans les yeux, Drago venait timidement lui aussi de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son beau brun, et avait osé lui susurrer tout doucement quelques mots, qui n'avaient en aucun cas rien à voir avec la question que le sauveur venait de lui poser précédemment.

« Je t'aime. S'exprima Drago, quelque peu embarrassé.

\- Ces mots dans ta bouche son un pur bonheur mon Ange…Hum, dis le moi encore, tu veux ? Dit Harry en posant ses lèvres sur la joue du blond.

\- Je t'aime Harry, et j'aime comment tu m'appelles ! Répéta Drago, en venant tout doucement happer les lèvres du brun, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. »

Oubliant le sujet de l'heure, les deux garçons s'étaient rués sur leurs lèvres respectives, en appliquant bien à se sucer la langue chacun leur tour, pour entamer un ballet des plus érotique. Son corps s'était étendu au plaisir qu'il ressentait, tout en venant coller son sexe contre l'aine de son amant, celui-ci couvert d'un drap, mais qui ne cachait en rien son désir, que notre cher Harry venait d'attiser avec vigueur. Drago était arrivé à faire passer sa gêne, en venant passer ses mains sur les fesses du brun et quémander d'autres caresses. Pourtant, une voix les avait dérangée, puis Drago était redevenu mal à l'aise en retirant très vite ses mains baladeuses. Cela avait pourtant le mérite de faire sourire Harry, qui n'était pas du tout gêné, et qui n'avait pas plus que ça bougé de sa place.

« Bonjour ! Dit Séverus en arrivant dans sa chambre **.**

\- Séverus, salut, et désolé d'avoir utilisé ta chambre ! Répond Harry, toujours sur le corps de Drago qui avait enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun pour cacher son trouble.

\- Visiblement vous aviez besoin de sommeil **,** alors je ne dirai rien. Pourriez-vous ne pas manquer aussi les cours d'aujourd'hui, parce que maintenant il est déjà 7h30 ?

\- D'accord Séverus, on arrive. Dit simplement Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous habillez rapidement. Dobby vous a apporté le petit déjeuner, alors n'attendez pas ! Fit Séverus en sortant de la chambre un sourire en coin de lèvre.

\- Merci Séverus. Drago ?

\- Oui !?

\- Je t'aime comme un fou ! Reprend Harry, tout en embrassant son Ange.

\- Harry ? Sourit Drago à son amant.

\- Oui mon Ange !?

\- Comment fais-tu pour ne jamais être gêné ou complexé ?

\- C'est justement le fait d'y avoir été, qui me permet de ne plus y être maintenant !

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Pour être plus fort il faut savoir se rendurcir mon Ange, et la complexité en fait partie, ça m'a aidé pour vaincre Voldemort, et m'enrichir aussi en magie.

\- On ne m'a jamais dit ça !

\- La magie est plus présente lorsque tu as l'esprit ouvert, le fluide passe très bien. Explique Harry, en ne cessant de caresser le visage de son blond.

\- Penses-tu que ça pourrait fonctionner aussi pour moi !?

\- Drago, tu es un sang pur, donc ça doit également fonctionner pour toi. Allez viens mon Ange, on va déjeuner avant que Séverus ne vienne une fois de plus nous mâter.

\- Il aime ma mère Harry ! Dit Drago

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, et puis, ta mère est si jolie !

\- … »

Harry avait sourit devant les yeux ronds de son amant, lorsqu'il avait dit que la mère de Drago était jolie, puis sans attendre, il lui avait pris le bras pour l'aider à se lever, afin qu'ils prennent tous les deux, leurs petits déjeuners.

(POV Drago)

Une semaine, une semaine que je n'ai pas senti les lèvres de mon Amour sur moi, une semaine que son corps contre moi me manque, une semaine atroce où nous nous croisons dans les couloirs sans se toucher. Nous aurions pu avoir la possibilité de nous cacher, où bien aller… Je ne sais pas moi, dans la tour d'Astronomie, par exemple ! Pourtant non, pas que je ne veuille pas, mais plutôt parce que mon cher parrain en a décidé ainsi. Il pense que ça peut créer un choc pour certain…Pfff de la belle connerie. Je suis sûr que mon Amour en meurt autant envie que moi, ceci est même étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore craqué. Lorsque l'on se regarde parfois, en salle de classe, où dans la grande salle, ses yeux sont tellement brillants, qu'il me donne l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois ou je voudrais qu'il le fasse, toutefois, je suis malgré moi obligé de résister.

Un choc tu parles ! Je vais plutôt avoir un choc cardiaque si mon Amour ne vient pas me voir oui ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à battre que les autres soient choqués, franchement, pour moi ce qui compte c'est lui, rien que lui ! Sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce que cela change, Voldemort est mort, les mangemorts aussi la plupart, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher…Aggrh ! Je vais flancher, je le sens. Depuis ma nuit avec lui, je n'arrive plus à bien dormir, il me hante, j'arrive plus à penser à autre chose, en plus cette façon qu'il a de prendre les initiatives avec moi…Bon, il faut dire qu'il a de l'expérience, c'est tout à fait normal, puisque moi je suis un peu novice pour tout dire, gay sûr, mais en manque de pratique.

« Drago ? Appel Blaise »

J'entends une voix près de moi, pourtant je ne réagis pas, mes yeux sont posés sur mon amour qui vient de rentrer dans la grande salle. Oubliant totalement les personnes autour de moi, qui doivent piaffer. Toujours entouré de ses amis, Harry vient prendre place à la table en face de moi, et là je peux voir que la plupart des filles, comme les garçons, ont les yeux virés sur mon Amour, ce qui me déclenche un craquement de doigt, avec les poings prêts à être balancés, cependant je me contiens, je respire un bon coup, et de nouveau j'observe mon beau brun, qui cette fois me regarde en me souriant. On avait l'impression qu'il savait ce que je ressentais, son regard me détendait, et je parvenais à me décontracter. Il est si beau mon Griffondor, oh oui si beau !

« Drago, tu m'entends !? Répète Blaise

\- Hm quoi ! Disais-je sans plus, en continuant de regarder Harry.

\- Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Moi, mais rien, je réfléchis ! Rêvais-je

\- Ah oui, et tu rêves éveillé, et en matant Potter en plus ! Dit Blaise

\- Hein, quoi, mais ne raconte pas de connerie…Bon qu'est ce que tu disais ?

\- Je disais justement que notre cher Potter c'est parfaitement bien relooké, et regarde moi toutes ces filles qui lui font les yeux doux, mais ce qui a de plus étrange, tout le monde pense qu'il est avec Séverus. Notre professeur l'appel Harry, il ne l'insulte plus en classe non plus, tu ne trouves pas ça louche, toi ?

\- Blaise, tu dis n'importe quoi, alors arrêtes, tu veux bien !

\- Drago je…

\- Tu fais bien les yeux doux à une Griffondor, non !? Questionnais-je à Blaise.

\- … !

\- Alors, plus rien à dire ? Souriais-je. »

J'aime beaucoup mon ami Blaise, je l'adore même, mais parfois il me raconte de ses salades ! Depuis la rentrée, il n'arrête pas de jeter des œillades discrètes à notre chère Hermione Granger, et s'il croit que je n'avais rien vu, il se trompe lourdement. Non mais, je vois bien son manège, même si la lionne n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Bon passons, moi je reporte mon attention sur mon Harry qui d'un coup n'a pas l'air bien. On dirait qu'il est fâché contre les personnes à sa table, et…Oh ben ça alors ! Une aura rouge vive se forme autour de lui, comme si il tentait de se protéger, mais que fait-il ?

(Fin du POV Drago)

(POV Harry)

Plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas senti ces lèvres sur les miennes, puis son corps contre le mien. Une semaine c'est si long, trop long, il me manque tellement mon Ange. Je sais que Séverus a cru bien-faire en nous forçant à prendre nos distances par rapport aux autres, il refuse tout problème de bagarre une fois de plus entre les maisons. La guerre est pourtant terminée, mais c'est vrai aussi que nous avons des élèves plus ou moins compatissent envers d'autre…Et oui encore ! Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de laisser cette stupidité au placard, et venir me jeter sur mon Ange, mais après tout, je me contiens, tout du moins, je fais ce que je peux. Lorsque je le vois à quelques mètres de moi, il me donne envie de l'embrasser, en oubliant tout accord, c'est vrai que ceci est vraiment nul, cependant je fais un petit effort pour Séverus, même si je sais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas le moins du monde.

Même mon Oncle Albus, dit qu'il faut parfois faire quelque effort…Ah oui désolé, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Albus est devenu mon oncle, il en a été décidé ainsi par…Moi-même ! Je l'aime beaucoup, et lui en fait tout autant avec moi. Je suis très bien entouré depuis mes vacances, Narcissa me voue une certaine affection, Séverus tente de faire au mieux pour me donner le maximum pour se faire pardonner du passé, alors que je ne lui en voudrais jamais. Puis Drago, et bien Drago est dans mon cœur depuis longtemps, parce qu'il a trouvé la force de devenir un combattant pour l'ordre pour tenter de sauver ses parents contre Voldemort. Depuis ma nuit auprès de lui, c'est insoutenable, il me hante, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose, il est si mignon, si timide en même temps, que ça devient excitant…D'accord, j'arrête !

« Harry ? Dit Ron

\- Tu es avec nous Harry ? Dit Hermione à sa suite. »

J'entends des voix près de moi, cependant je ne réagis pas pour autant. Je viens de rentrer dans la grande salle, et instinctivement mes yeux se posent sur mon Ange, qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Son ami Blaise à l'air de lui parler, mais lui est tout comme moi concentré vers moi comme moi vers lui. Je prends place sur le banc, puis d'un coup ces yeux sont détournés sur des personnes qui me regardent, et là je sens que son visage se modifie, mais de colère, il sert les poings, et je le vois prêt à se lever…Serait-il jaloux mon Ange !? D'un coup, il se calme et reporte son attention sur moi, puis je lui souris. Je tente de l'apaiser en le regardant bien dans les yeux, et il parvient d'un coup à se calmer. Il est beau !

« Harry, on te parle !? Dit Ron

\- Hein ! Disais-je sans plus, en gardant mon regard fixé sur mon Ange.

\- On tente de te parler depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien du tout Hermione, rien du tout ! Disais-je

\- Pourquoi fixes-tu Malfoy comme ça !? Dit Ron

\- Ron, peux-tu faire des efforts, et tenter de l'appeler par son prénom !? Faisais-je cette fois en le regardant.

\- Malfoy reste Malfoy, Harry !

\- Tu vas te réveiller un peu oui, son père est mort en me sauvant la vie, il est venu nous rejoindre pour combattre, sa mère a été aussi là pour moi, Séverus également et…

\- Séverus te drague, Harry, tu ne vois donc rien ! Continua Ron, sans lâcher prise.

\- Ron arrête maintenant, et essais de faire…

\- Non Hermione, regarde Le professeur comment il fixe Harry, et cette saleté de Fouine qui n'arrête pas non… »

Je n'en pouvais plus, comment mon meilleur ami pouvait me dire ça, comment pouvait-il être aussi dur avec Drago, il ne sait rien, la seule chose qui est pour moi un bonheur dans ma vie, un bonheur dans mon cœur. Il va me mettre en colère, je le sens, pourtant il faut que je garde pied, ça reste mon ami, pourtant j'ai si mal, ses paroles me font mal. Je regarde mon Ange comme pour me rassurer, pourtant je n'y parviens pas, la douleur est-elle que j'en fais resurgir ma magie à l'extérieur, et enfin j'envoie quelques-uns de mes camarades à terre par la colère, tout en restant conscient de ce que je provoque, j'arrive à discerner un voile autour de moi d'une couleur rouge sang, une couleur qui se remarque depuis peu lorsque je suis très en colère. Avec lenteur, je me lève en faisant exploser le banc ou je venais d'être assis, pour envoyer deux autres personnes de plus à terre, puis enfin m'adresser d'une voix calme et menaçante à toute la salle.

« Tentez encore de me contredire, et vous allez savoir vraiment comment je m'appelle…Ai-je été assez claire !? Avertissais-je, en créant une grande peur autour de moi. »

Tout le monde avait su enfin se taire, en me fixant pour la plupart de peur. Je savais très bien que je n'aurai jamais du réagir comme ça, je savais aussi que beaucoup m'en voudrons, et je n'en avais vraiment plus rien à faire. Le mal a été dit, et je devais prendre les devant pour me protéger, pour protéger mon Ange, et…

« **MON CŒUR…ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT** ! Cria Drago à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Drago ! Murmurais-je, en le regardant. »

Mon cœur ! Il m'avait appelé mon cœur, c'est lui j'en suis sûr. Sans me soucier de ce qui m'arrive, mon regard se pose sur lui, il a les larmes aux yeux, il est triste, il va m'en vouloir, pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais je ne pourrai le supporter. Alors je me contente de calmer ma colère, et reporter ma concentration sur lui. Il se lève à son tour, contourne les tables sous les yeux surpris des autres élèves et professeurs dans la salle. Moi, je le suis du regard sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant, mais alors qu'il s'approche à grand pas vers moi, je vois certains élèves s'écarter à son passage, parce que même si il est vraiment timide avec moi, il n'en reste pas moins très dur envers les autres. Les Griffondors à ma table font de même en le voyant arriver, comme si Drago était devenu vraiment méprisable envers tout le monde. Mon Ange vient près de moi, et je le questionne du regard. Cependant, avant que je ne tente de m'excuser, il vient passer ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui, et me parler tout doucement à mon oreille.

« Toute va bien mon cœur, tout va bien…Je t'aime ! Avoua Drago.

\- Oh Drago, emmène-moi, je ne veux plus rester là, emmène-moi ! Tentais-je d'articuler en venant me coller plus encore contre lui.

\- … ! Elèves, et professeurs.

\- Viens, on va s'isoler ailleurs mon Cœur ! Reprends Drago, en m'entraînant hors de la grande salle. »

(Fin du POV Harry)

(POV Séverus)

Je m'en veux, je m'en veux terriblement, je sais que je n'aurai pas du les interdire de se voir, mais pourquoi je leur ai dit ça, moi !? Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils se contrôlent chacun de leur côté, je me demande comment ils ont fait jusque là ! Il va falloir que je leur parle, je n'ai pas été vraiment cool avec eux, moi, qui tente depuis la fin de la guerre à être le plus gentil possible. Leurs regards ne peuvent plus se décrocher, et ça me peine pour eux. Mais voilà qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, Harry n'est pas bien, son ami Ron Weasley et d'autres amis à lui sont à terre, Harry, mais que fais-tu ? Et là je suis prêt à intervenir, alors je commence à me lever, cependant une main retient mon bras droit pour que je puisse me rasseoir.

« Ne bouge pas Séverus ! Ajoute Albus sans bouger de sa place.

\- Albus, Harry n'est pas bien, il a…

\- Séverus, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Harry, tu veux !?

\- Et ses amis alors…

\- Ils ont dû le contrarier justement, Harry réagit comme ça lorsqu'il est en colère, et visiblement il l'est donc…

\- **MON CŒUR…ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT**! Cria Drago à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Et bien voilà ! Sourit Albus. »

Je n'en reviens pas, Drago s'est affirmé ! Je crois qu'Albus s'en doutait, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas un mal, ça me soulage même, au moins maintenant tout le monde est au courant. Nous aurions pu éviter la colère d'Harry, mais bien sûr il a fallu qu'on le pousse à bout…Ahh saleté de Griffondor, heureusement qu'Harry aurait pu aller à Serpentard, sinon, je crois que j'aurai eu plus de mal pour lui parler, enfin dieu soit loué, tout va bien, et mon cher filleul à l'air de prendre les initiatives pour le sortir de cette passe. Néanmoins je vais essayer de les conduire dans mon appartement, Harry doit être épuisé après ça, et de plus ils seront plus au calme.

« Albus, je vais les conduire à mon appartement, et donner une potion à Harry pour qu'il se régénère en magie, puis-je !?

\- Bien sûr Séverus, malgré ça, je voudrais qu'ils prennent leur vacance plus tôt !

\- Il reste une semaine avant les vacances de Noel Albus ! Disais-je surpris

\- Narcissa accepterait-elle de les voir plus tôt ?

\- Pour rien au monde elle refuserait, mais pour les cours de la semaine Albus ?

\- Je suis persuadé qu'ils sauront tous les deux se débrouiller pour les cours, non ?

\- S'en aucun doute Albus. Donc, je vais pouvoir leur informer de la nouvelle !

\- Faite donc Séverus, faite donc ! Bonne soirée Séverus !

\- A vous aussi Albus, et encore merci ! »

Albus avait incliné la tête en signe de réponse, et moi je commençais à me retirer, pour rejoindre mes deux protégés dans les couloirs. Rassuré aussi de savoir qu'ils vont pouvoir tous les deux se reposer pendant plus de trois semaines à la villa. Narcissa va être folle de joie.

(Fin du POV Séverus)

Lorsque le professeur de potion avait rejoint Drago et Harry dans les couloirs, celui-ci avait aidé à soutenir Harry jusqu'à l'appartement, soutenu également par Drago qui s'inquiétait de voir son Amour aussi affaiblit. Une fois qu'ils étaient enfin isolé tous les trois, Harry s'était couché d'un coup dans le lit de son professeur, en sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Harry savait très bien qu'il devait faire beaucoup d'effort pour se régénérer en magie, surtout après la colère qu'il venait d'émerger envers certain de ses amis. Ne pouvant le supporter davantage comme ça, Drago s'était installé près de lui pour lui porter autant d'aide et de soutien possible, en lui retirant sa cape et ces chaussures, replacer un oreiller derrière sa tête, le couvrir du drap et de la couverture, sans oublier de lui passer sa main droite constamment sur son visage pour le caresser, tout en restant de nouveau inquiet. Le Griffondor, qui n'avait pas échappé aux agissements de son Ange envers lui, avait trouvé la force malgré tout de le réconforter, tout en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne, et croiser ses doigts au sien.

« Drago…Mon Ange !?

\- Repose-toi Harry, d'accord ? Dit Drago, en scrutant ses yeux dans celui de son amant.

\- Tout à l'heure…Tu m'as bien appelé mon Cœur, non ? Murmura Harry en souriant tout de même.

\- Oui, tout à l'heure je t'ai appelé mon Cœur !

\- Et maintenant…tu ne…

\- Et maintenant repose toi…Mon cœur ! Avoua Drago en rigolant.

\- Par Merlin je n'ai pas rêvé…Drago je t'aime !

\- Harry voyons, ne te fatigue pas, et avale-moi ça, tu veux ! Annonça Séverus, en rentrant dans la pièce, une fiole à la main.

\- Rassure-moi Séverus…J'espère que tu m'as ajouté un goût fruité dedans !? Tenta de plaisanter Harry

\- Désolé Harry, tu sais tout comme moi que les potions sont plus efficace lorsqu'elles sont infâmes ! Sourit Séverus.

\- Il va falloir changer ça…Eurk ! Répond Harry en avalant la potion d'un trait.

\- Harry, maintenant que tu es soulagé avec la potion, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, malgré que je m'en doute un peu !? Continue Séverus en prenant place sur une chaise près de lui aussi, pour lui passer une main rassurante sur le bras.

\- Ron et…d'autres élèves à la table, ont eu des propos méchant envers Drago, mais aussi sur toi ! Fit Harry d'une voix triste en regardant son Ange.

\- Oh Harry, je…

\- Drago, Ron a été vraiment odieux. Hermione a tentée de le calmer, malgré tout il a continué d'être méprisable, ce qui a fait ressortir ma colère.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dépassé le stade de te mettre en colère, Harry ! Fit Séverus

\- Pas quand il s'agit des gens que j'aime, Séverus. Malgré que la guerre soit terminée, Ron ne change pas son opinion envers Drago et sa famille, il se moque que Lucius m'ait sauvé la vie, Il se moque que Narcissa soit devenue gentille avec moi, ses mots son « un Malfoy reste un Malfoy », et ça je n'ai pas pu le supporter, de plus, la plupart pense que tu me dragues, Séverus !

\- Un si beau garçon, normal ! Ironisa Séverus.

\- … ! Drago

\- Séverus plaisante mon Ange, alors que faut-il que je fasse pour te le prouver !? Sourit Harry en agrippant un peu plus la main de Drago dans la sienne.

\- Désolé Harry ! Avoua Drago gêné.

\- Et voilà, il est encore gêné devant moi. Drago, rappel-toi, ta force vient de l'intérieur.

\- Ceci n'est pas évident, mais je pense y parvenir.

\- Bon Harry, je voudrais que… »

Harry n'avait plus prêté à ce que Séverus disait, d'ailleurs il ne faisait plus attention à rien, il se sentait étrange d'un coup, comme si on lui avait donné un remontant très fort. Son esprit devenait embrouillé, des choses dans sa tête devenaient claire comme de l'eau de roche, comme si tout était possible, comme si il allait devenir meilleur. Fermant les yeux un lapse de temps, pour les ré ouvrir et se rendre compte que tout était normal, sauf lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu une potion de " Félix Félicis ", alors il avait quitté le regard de son Ange, pour le reporter sur Séverus qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui parler, alors que lui n'avait rien entendu. Se posant encore une fois la question mentalement dans sa tête, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Harry ? Appela Séverus

\- Harry, réponds-nous ? Appela cette fois Drago inquiet.

\- Ouais !

\- Tout va bien Harry ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain, dis-moi Séverus, que m'as-tu donné comme potion ? Questionna Harry intrigué.

\- Un philtre de "paix ", mais avec de la " calmante Magique " en plus, juste pour que tu canalises de nouveau ta magie. Il faut dire que tout à l'heure tu as extériorisé pas mal…Mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et ce mélange n'a aucun effet indésirable, qui pourrait me faire penser que je vais me trouver mal !?

\- Harry, tu n'es pas bien ? S'inquiéta Drago

\- La potion que je t'ai donnée n'a aucun effet indésirable Harry, explique-moi, je ne comprends pas !

\- Moi non plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu une potion de " _Félix Félicis_ " !

\- C'est impossible Harry, la potion de _Félix Félicis_ doit être préparée que par la demande d'Albus lui-même, de plus, il m'est impossible d'en avoir en réserve. Tout est noté Harry, explique-moi ce que tu ressens, as-tu éprouvé un changement en toi pendant ta colère de tout à l'heure ?

\- Cela aurait-il des conséquences si cela venait de ma colère précédemment ?

\- Tout est possible, essai de te souvenir Harry, tu m'intrigues là ! Fit Séverus plus que surpris. »

Harry s'était calé sur le dossier du lit, en maintenant fermement la main de Drago dans la sienne. Il était resté les yeux fermé et avait tenté de se souvenir des derniers évènements dans la grande salle. Pourtant la seule chose qu'il trouvait étrange, au moment ou Drago l'avait appelé en criant pour le calmer, sa magie en lui s'était modifiée, comme si elle était devenue plus forte, et plus Drago venait vers lui, et plus il sentait cette force. Harry venait de comprendre, il savait ce qu'il s'était produit, mais en cet instant précis, il savait ce qu'il devait faire avant toute chose, alors il ouvrit les yeux en souriant à son Ange.

« Mon Cœur ?

\- Harry ?

\- Séverus, lorsque Drago s'est approché de moi tout à l'heure pour me prendre dans ses bras, y avait-il une chose qui pour toi, te semblait étrange ? Dit Harry.

\- On inverse les rôles, Harry !?

\- Dis-moi ? Insista Harry.

\- Et bien…Je me souviens qu'une lumière rouge s'est formée autour de toi, comme…

\- Oui, je l'ai vu aussi, mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est que tu me confirmes exactement ce que tu as vu, juste au moment ou Drago était contre moi, parce que je crois que mon Ange y est pour quelque chose !

\- Moi !?

\- Oui toi, alors Séverus ?

\- Euh…Je ne me souviens pas que…Attends, oui maintenant je m'en souviens, un filet doré est apparu au dessus de vos têtes, mais quoi, quelques secondes tout au plus !

\- Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? Questionne Drago perplexe.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés la semaine dernière, mon lien magique s'est créé au tien mon Ange. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, la magie devient plus dense lorsque l'esprit est libre, dès que tu te sens plus sûr de toi cela intensifie aussi cette force, vous autres sorciers de sang pur possédez déjà un bon potentiel en magie, il suffit juste de savoir comment s'en servir, et de comprendre pourquoi elle est si forte. Visiblement dans le monde magique, aucune personne n'a su trouver cette force, d'ailleurs Voldemort non plus, il était trop occupé à détruire plutôt que de réfléchir. Bon donc, la semaine passée, tu as du garder l'esprit ouvert plus que tu ne le fais d'habitude, et sans le vouloir, nous nous sommes connectés ensemble, par l'esprit. Vous me suivez ?

\- C'est toi le grand sorcier Harry, on sait déjà que tu possèdes pas mal en magie, d'ailleurs Albus m'en…

\- J'avais compris, mais est ce que vous pensiez que ma magie allait se lier à celle de Drago ?

\- Albus lui le savait Harry, il sait toujours tout !

\- Moi aussi Séverus, je sais tout, je sais vraiment tout, grâce à la magie de Drago qui est venu s'installer en moi, alors je vous raconte pas mon cerveau ! Tenta d'ironiser Harry.

\- Alors si toi tu possèdes de moi en toi l'in…

\- L'inverse est aussi possible pour Toi aussi Drago, seulement pour toi, parce qu'Harry t'aime !

\- Séverus a tout compris, maintenant mon Ange, tu vas devoir contrôler ta magie et apprendre à t'en servir, pour ne pas faire un pétage de plomb par la suite, d'accord ?

\- Mon cœur, je dois faire quoi exactement ?

\- Laisse toi du temps, tu vas trouver sûrement du changement en toi dans les prochains jours, il faut juste que tu restes calme à toutes magies nouvelles, pour ma part, je devrais faire face à cette nouvelle attraction de tout savoir, et maintenant Drago, on va devoir préparer nos affaires, nous sommes en vacance ! Dit Harry, comme si il savait tout.

\- … ! Séverus

\- Mais mon cœur, il reste une semaine de…

\- Non Drago, vous êtes en vacance, Albus m'a chargé de vous donner une semaine de plus ! Ajoute Séverus encore sous le choc.

\- … ! Drago.

\- Désolé Séverus, je vais tâcher de plus rien dire.

\- T'inquiète pas Harry, je suis fière de toi, maintenant essayez de dormir un peu, je vous laisse ma chambre !

\- Merci Sèv, par contre juste une petite chose !?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Peux-tu me donner ma baguette qui se trouve dans ma cape ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi faire ? Questionne Séverus, en s'appliquant à lui donner. »

Une fois que notre cher professeur des potions avait remit la baguette à Harry, Celui-ci l'avait pris entre ses doigts pour l'examiner sur toute sa longueur la caressant de deux doigts. Dans sa tête rien ne pouvait être aussi claire, Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'il savait que demain tout aller devenir un changement total pour lui. En réponse à son professeur et ami, il lui avait sourit en prenant sa propre baguette de ses deux mains, et il avait ajouté d'une voix calme et posée.

« Pour faire ceci ! Dit Harry en cassant en deux sa baguette

\- **PAR SALAZAR NON** ! Cria Drago et Séverus au même moment. »

 _ **(Et ben ouais, il a cassé sa baguette ! La magie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse lorsque d'un coup elle se réalise, sans une baguette, hein, hein !? … Bon peu importe, pas de baguette pour Harry, et pourquoi pas Drago, non !?**_

 _ **Bisous à tous, et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre….Salut, salut tout le monde !)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Salut à vous cher lecteur et lectrice, c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je continue à publier mon prochain chapitre, Dans le précédent chapitre, nous avions pu constater que Ron n'était pas aussi gentil que ça envers notre pauvre Drago, et je ne suis pas sûr que dans ce chapitre, il est beaucoup changé. Enfin moi ce qui m'importe d'écrire c'est plutôt sur nos deux beaux gosses).**_

Chapitre 05

 _«_ _ **PAR SALAZAR NON**_ _! Cria Drago et Séverus au même moment. »_

Séverus est Drago étaient dans tous leurs états à un point qu'ils avaient hurlés envers Harry, alors qu'il venait de casser sa baguette sans pour autant y réfléchir. Quant à Harry, il n'était pas étonné d'avoir eu des remontrances de la part de son Ange et son ami, mais pour lui-même, ça le faisait plutôt rire, et encore une fois il allait devoir leur expliquer pourquoi cet acte sans en avoir parlé à l'avance. Debout devant lui, Séverus était on peut dire, vraiment horrifié, sans parler de Drago qui s'était retiré du lit d'un coup en posant ses deux mains sur son visage, fermant les yeux. Casser une baguette d'un grand sorcier, n'avait jamais été très courant, sauf pour combattre un mangemort après avoir commis un acte odieux, jamais dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, une chose pareille n'aurait du être fait. Visiblement Séverus ne pouvait pas s'en remettre, et il se demandait si Harry n'était pas devenu irresponsable. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Harry avait pris un moment pour les rassurer.

« Calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquer ! Ajouta Harry

\- Tu veux que l'on se calme, mais enfin Harry **qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris** , **ta baguette est** …

\- Séverus je t'en pris, laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de t'emporter pour rien, tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ce ton que tu prends !? S'irrita Harry envers Séverus. »

En voyant son élève sur les nerfs, Séverus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, il avait aussitôt regretté son acte, et sans préambule était venu s'asseoir au bord du lit près du sauveur pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour tenter de se faire pardonner de sa conduite. Surpris au début par son professeur, Harry avait rien fait pour le repousser non plus, et il s'était calé contre lui, afin de lui montrer lui aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Désolé Harry, pardonne-moi ! Dit Séverus.

\- Ce n'est rien Séverus, j'avais juste perdu cette habitude que tu avais de toujours t'en prendre après moi pour un rien ! Lâcha Harry

\- Pardon, pardon Harry **,** je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout, et sans ta baguette tu…

\- En faisant ça, je croyais justement que vous aviez compris ! S'exprima Harry en agrippant Séverus par la taille pour un câlin. »

Près d'eux, Drago regardait son Amour enlacer son professeur, et en cet instant, il devait être fort pour se retenir, afin de ne pas sauter sur son parrain pour l'empêcher de toucher à son Harry. Rien que de voir comment l'un et l'autre se tenait, cela le rendait fou de rage, mais en même temps il devait prendre aussi sur lui, en sachant que, son professeur et son amour étaient liés juste par amitié, et non se faire des idées absurdes qui le rendraient vert de jalousie. Alors que notre héros ressentait le mal aise de Drago près de lui, il avait levé un œil sur son Ange pour lui sourire afin de le tranquilliser malgré tout. Se retirant des bras protecteurs de son professeur, Harry s'était adressé à son Ange.

« Séverus je suis navré, mais je pense que nous devrions être moins attachés, mon Ange est visiblement très jaloux ! Sourit Harry envers Drago qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Drago, s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas recommencer, Harry est comme un fils pour moi, ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Informa Séverus en se levant du lit pour se placer devant son filleul.

\- Je…

\- Veux-tu un câlin toi aussi, veux-tu que je te montre à quel point je tiens à toi également ? Sourit Séverus.

\- Et bien…

\- Allez ne fait pas cette tête, je peux comprendre que toi aussi parfois tu ais besoin de réconfort ! Ajouta Séverus en venant prendre son filleul dans ses bras.

\- … ! Drago. »

Il était sur ses fesses, Drago n'en revenait pas encore, son parrain, le professeur de potion le prenait dans ses bras. Pourtant instinctivement Drago avait lui aussi osé se caler contre son professeur, se relâchant du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, en oubliant toutes les choses qu'il pensait lui faire, si toutefois il s'était emporté par sa jalousie. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, en apercevant cette scène, ce qui l'avait contraint tout de même de plaisanter en s'adressant à Séverus.

« Que c'est beau de vous voir comme ça, je me demande si Narcissa en fera de même avec moi lorsque je la verrais demain ? Plaisanta Harry

\- Pardon !? Dit en même temps Séverus et Drago en se détachant l'un de l'autre.

\- Après tout, je l'aime tout autant, elle est si jolie ! Continua Harry en fixant Séverus

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Dit Séverus.

\- Moi, mais pas du tout, serais-tu jaloux Sév ?

\- Non Harry, je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai dépassé ce stade tu sais, je suis juste méfiant, un si beau jeune homme comme toi, Narcissa pourrait céder ! Dit Séverus tout en réfléchissant.

\- Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous parlez de ma mère, et je suis là ! Suggéra Drago en s'approchant.

\- Approche mon Ange… Je t'aime ! »

Drago ne s'était pas fait attendre plus longtemps, il s'était dirigé sur le lit pour s'étendre de tout son long entre les jambes de son Amour, qui l'avait agrippé par la taille en le maintenant serré contre son corps. Pour une fois, sans se préoccuper que son professeur était là, Drago n'avait montré aucune gêne pour venir se jeter sur le sauveur, en le mordillant dans le cou pour l'embrasser ensuite. Déconcerté par la soudaine envie de Drago, Harry avait trouvé la force de le ralentir avant que lui-même ne puisse plus se contrôler.

« Doucement mon Ange, oh doucement ! Tenta d'articuler Harry.

\- Oh…Désolé Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! Ajouta Drago, en se retirant un peu, tout en cachant sa gêne contre l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Tu as encore eu un doute pour Séverus, et de rage tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis qu'à toi, et rien qu'à toi, ceci explique donc ton comportement, qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, tu t'en doutes !? Expliqua Harry en embrassant Drago sur le front.

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur, je t'aime! Murmura Drago à l'oreille de son amour.

\- Ne sois pas désolé mon Ange, tout va bien, je t'aime tellement. Séverus, si j'ai cassé ma baguette, c'est pour plusieurs raisons et la première et que celle-ci ne me servira plus, je sais faire de la magie sans baguette, depuis que la magie de Drago s'est liée à la mienne. Fit Harry en caressant l'épaule de Drago encore contre lui.

\- Toute la magie Harry ?

\- Oui Séverus toute la magie… _Spero Patronum_. Lança Harry en longeant son bras pour claquer son pouce et son majeur. »

Une lumière vive avait d'un coup éclairée la chambre, puis Drago et Séverus pouvaient à présent distinguer le patronus D'Harry qui s'était approché de Séverus en le poussant gentiment contre le lit. Ne pouvant en croire ses yeux, Drago s'était relevé légèrement en ouvrant la bouche sans pouvoir y sortir un seul mot. Savoir que son amour s'avait faire de la magie sans aucune baguette le laissé sans voix. Le professeur lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le patronus face à lui, et avait tenté de le caresser, cependant, d'un claquement de doigts du sauveur, le patronus disparaissait petit à petit de la pièce. Séverus avait pivoté pour regarder son élève avec étonnement, et quant à Drago il s'était jeté sur le sauveur, tout en lui agrippant la joue, et venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était vraiment content pour lui, juste un baiser doux.

« Bravo mon Cœur, tu es vraiment le meilleur sorcier au monde ! Lui dit Drago.

\- Du moment que je sois important pour toi, le reste est banal. Répond Harry en l'embrassant sur le nez.

\- Banal, j'appel pas ça banal Harry, tu es le premier sorcier à accomplir autant, ce n'est pas rien ! Averti Séverus.

\- Depuis que je suis parvenu à sauver mon oncle je savais que je pouvais faire plus encore, toutefois je ne te remercierai jamais assez mon Ange, ce que j'arrive à faire, à savoir, à comprendre, j'y parviens que grâce à toi, ton amour que tu m'offres est le plus important, parce qu'un amour comme celui-là me redonne des ailes et m'aide à tout faire. Je vais t'entraîner mon Ange pour que toi aussi tu sois comme moi, et seulement toi, je t'aime. (il reporta son regard envers le maître des Potions) Cependant même si j'ai détruis cette baguette, j'aimerai toutefois en acquérir une autre Séverus ! Dit Harry sûr de lui

\- Je te demande pardon, mais je ne comprends pas, tu détruis ta ba…

\- Je sais que c'est possible Séverus, et je sais aussi que mon oncle Albus le sait également. Si j'ai détruis aussi cette baguette là (il regarda les deux morceaux posés sur lui) c'est qu'elle était aussi l'égale de Voldemort, et ça je ne veux pas. J'aimerai posséder une baguette unique, unique pour moi, est ce que tu comprends !? Ajouta Harry, avec Drago dans ses bras qui écoutait chaque mot que son cœur prononcé.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as détruit ta baguette, mais pour en posséder une à soi ça dévient plus compliqué, il va falloir que tu en parles à Albus ! Dit Séverus toujours surpris

\- Je compte bien lui en faire part, et ça avant de partir à la villa demain matin !

\- Mon cœur, pourquoi pas demander à Monsieur OLLIVANDER dans ce cas, il est bien fabriquant, non ? Reprit Drago en se décalant légèrement de son amant pour le regarder.

\- Drago a aussi rai….

\- Parce que la baguette ne pourra être fabriquée, par un jeune sorcier de sang pur ! Dit Harry

\- Pardon !? Dit Séverus

\- … ! Drago

\- Albus nous l'expliquera demain, d'accord (il fixa son ange) Séverus !?

\- Qui a-t-il Harry !?

\- Peux-tu remettre mon ancienne baguette cassée à Albus, il comprendra ! Susurra toujours Harry en regardant son Ange.

\- Bien sûr Harry je …

\- Séverus !? Sourit Harry toujours les yeux fixé sur son amant

\- Harry !? Questionna le maître des potions prenant soin de reprendre la baguette cassée

\- Peux-tu nous laisser, je voudrais rester seul avec mon Ange !? Sourit Harry

\- Mais bien sûr Harry (il sourit en secouant la tête) je vous laisse, on se voit demain matin avant votre départ à la villa !?

\- Nous avions bien l'intention de venir te dire au revoir avant de partir Sév, tu sais bien que je t'aime ! Fit Harry en souriant.

\- Je vous aime aussi les garçons, alors à demain ! Ajouta Séverus pour venir embrasser les garçons sur le front, regagnant la sortie ensuite. »

Après qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seul, les deux garçons continuaient longuement à se regarder dans les yeux en s'affichant mutuellement un sourire des plus tendre, sans pour cela se dire un mot, juste un regard attendrissant et amoureux. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Harry s'était décidé enfin à parler.

« Drago, je crois que nous devrions dormir, si tu veux partir tôt demain matin !?

\- Oui Harry, je pense aussi ! Dit Drago en se retirant des bras protecteur du sauveur pour se placer assit sur le lit. »

Harry avait sans attendre retiré le reste de ses vêtements, pour se retrouver en caleçon puis se recoucher à nouveau dans le lit. Drago n'avait pas pour autant bougé de sa place, comme si d'un coup il ne savait plus trop comment faire. De voir comment son amour s'était déshabillé sans malaise, il aurait bien aimé en faire de même, pourtant voilà, une nouvelle fois sa timidité était revenue comme un _cogneur_ , ce qui l'avait empêchait de faire un seul geste. Couché contre le montant de lit, Harry s'était bien vite aperçu que son Ange n'osait faire un geste pour venir se coucher auprès de lui, il souriait, et il l'avait interpellé.

« Mon Ange ?

\- Ou…Oui !

\- Oublie cette timidité, et viens te coucher ! Tenta de Dire Harry pour le rassurer.

\- …

\- Drago, mon Ange, déshabille-toi s'il te plaît ! Persista Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Dois-je venir moi-même pour…

\- Dis-moi, tu ne ferais pas une telle chose ? Préviens Drago en souriant malgré sa timidité.

\- Et pourquoi pas, si tu ne parviens pas à le faire toi-même, je ne vais pas attendre toute la nuit que tu prennes ta décision mon Ange, je serais capable de beaucoup de chose, si tu ne te forces pas ! Sourit Harry.

\- C'est une leçon que tu veux me donner ? Fit Drago en retirant sa chemise aussi doucement que possible.

\- Tu viens de comprendre, mais je t'en conjure dépêche-toi !

\- Tu peux venir m'aider alors parce que j'ai les mains qui tremblent !? Sourit Drago, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

\- Première leçon mon Ange, ne jamais demander aux autres, ce que tu peux faire toi-même, pourtant, je veux bien faire l'effort de t'aider ! Le taquina Harry. »

Celui-ci s'était placé assieds sur le bord du lit, pour ensuite saisir le bras de son Ange, et l'attirer vers lui entre ses jambes. Drago avait calmé sa gêne, et avait laissé son amant le dévêtir tout aussi doucement que lui le faisait peu avant. Sa chemise était ouverte et Harry avait dégrafé le bouton de sa manche gauche, puis de sa manche droit. Toujours en fixant ces yeux gris, il lui avait enfin retiré sa chemise, en n'oubliant pas de lui caresser les épaules à son passage, ce qui avait fait frissonner son beau blond, qui s'était laissé à cette douce caresse. Ne se privant pas non plus pour retirer le bouton de son pantalon, faire glisser la fermeture éclaire, puis faire descendre le pantalon noir de Drago en passant ses mains sur ces hanches pour l'y aider un peu. Drago fixait toujours son amour dans les yeux en lui adressant un des plus beau sourire. Ses mains baladeuses glissaient à présent sur les bras du blond, son regard avait quitté le sien et s'était attardé sur toute la personne de Drago, avant de rester un moment les yeux fixés sur la marque de son bras gauche, pour lui caresser avec le pouce tout doucement. Le regard de Drago s'était assombri d'un coup, mais Harry avait tenté de le calmer.

« Tout va bien mon Ange, tout va bien. Tu as été voir un _médicomage esthétique_ pour tenter de l'enlever, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas satisfait du résultat. Je comprendrais que tu…

\- N'essaie même pas d'y penser Drago, je t'aime comme tu es, et ça (fit Harry en désignant la marque), ne me gêne aucunement, d'accord, pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, maintenant que ta marque est devenue rougeâtre, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose !

\- Tu ne pourras pas Mon cœur, jamais, le médicomage est formel, même si on ne distingue plus trop la marque, elle reste bien réelle !

\- Tu me laisses te guérir, et ensuite on verra si le médicomage avait raison, tu veux ?

\- J'aimerai tant que…

\- Drago ne dit rien, et laisse-moi tenter le coup (il caressa son bras de sa main droite un long moment)… _Impérium_ _Evanesco_! Prononça Harry en passant sa main sur toute la marque pour la faire disparaître, ce qui avait duré une minute tout au plus.

\- …

\- J'irais voir ton _médicomage esthétique_ , et je lui ferais un procès pour « Refus de guérir correctement », en plus, je suis sûr que tu as payé une fortune, je me trompe !? Dit Harry »

Bien vite, le dit Harry s'était retrouvé étendu sur le lit avec un Serpentard entre les jambes, qui le parsemait de petits bisous sur tout le visage, pour sûrement le remercier. Leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées et le départ était enfin donné pour que ni l'un et ni l'autre ne s'arrête. Le reste des vêtements de Drago s'étaient volatilisés en un clin d'œil, et sans pour cela s'en préoccuper davantage, ils s'étaient enfin couchés l'un contre l'autre, sans arrêter leurs baisers, qui avaient durés un très long moment, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment d'un coup.

 _ **Villa Narcissa et Séverus**_ _ **.**_

Ville de Douvres, à 35 km des côtes Françaises, situé dans le Sud-Est de l'Angleterre. Un peu en retrait, bien au dessus de la falaise, se trouvait là, une magnifique villa que l'on pouvait à peine voir vue d'en bas, la plupart des arbres et d'autres végétations venaient cacher cette belle demeure. Beaucoup de personnes de cette ville ne venaient jamais s'y aventurer non plus, sauf peut-être pour des grands marcheurs de haut niveau qui ne voyaient pourtant rien de bien intéressant, juste une vieille tour en ruine qui pouvait dater de plusieurs siècles. La jolie demeure de Narcissa et Séverus se trouvait à cet emplacement, bien isolé de tout ce qui importait de l'extérieur. Narcissa n'avait jamais pu continuer à vivre dans le Manoir Malfoy après la mort de Lucius. Même si celui-ci avait donné sa vie pour sauver le jeune Potter, la mère de Drago en voulait à son mari.

D'une part, pour lui avoir fait suivre les traces d'un sorcier meurtrier, d'avoir élevé son fils aussi durement pour qu'il devienne l'égal de son père, mais aussi d'avoir infligé à son bébé chéri, la marque maudite que la plupart des mangemorts possèdent. Oui Narcissa en voulait encore à son cher époux pour toutes ces choses, et ces diverses raisons on fait qu'elle ne voulait plus acquérir quoi que se soit des Malfoy. La seule chose magnifique en son cœur et son âme, n'était que son unique fils Drago. Séverus quant à lui, était pour la jeune femme d'une grande bonté, chaleureuse, en lui apportant également du soutien depuis la naissance de Drago. Narcissa savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, parce que Séverus aimait Narcissa, mais également Drago qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

Avec le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait, ainsi que celui de Séverus, mais également avec l'aide du grand sauveur Harry Potter, Narcissa avait pu enfin retrouver le calme et la paix, en achetant une des plus belles Villa qui soit. _La villa des sages_ , avait prononcé Narcissa en désignant son fils Drago **,** Séverus, et Harry **,** alors que ce dernier avait été très honoré de ce compliment. Cette villa était tout bonnement une pure merveille, un vrai palace pour les propriétaires, même pour les périodes d'hiver, qui n'enlevaient rien à son charme non plus. Pour accéder à cette jolie bâtisse sur la falaise, rien de plus simple pour un sorcier, il avait juste à monter la tour, pour enfin arriver dans un grand hall immense avec une grande porte sculptée de deux magnifiques petits anges.

L'intérieur de la villa, était tout aussi somptueux, grande salle à manger et cuisine, grand salon ou on pouvait avoir accès à la terrasse et la piscine. Six chambres étaient d'une grande beauté, avec petit salon et salle de bain personnel dans chacune d'elles. Malgré cette grande forteresse, Narcissa trouvait toujours un moyen pour s'occuper, autant pour la cuisine, que pour la lecture. Quoi qu'il en soit, Narcissa se faisait un plaisir de dévorer chaque livre, jusqu'à lire très tard dans la soirée avant de s'endormir. Cependant ce soir là, avant d'éteindre la lumière, des bruits à la fenêtre la faisaient sursauter. Après avoir récupéré un peu d'assurance, elle s'était dirigée à la baie vitrée de sa chambre afin de l'ouvrir, en laissant le passage à une magnifique chouette blanche. Narcissa avait tout de suite reconnu Hedwige, alors que celle-ci s'était posé sur le grand lit.

« Bonjour à toi, jolie Hedwige, que m'apportes-tu !? Dit Narcissa en prenant place à côté de la chouette en passant une main sur son pelage est la caresser avec tendresse. »

La chouette avait poussée un hululant très doux en se tournant vers Narcissa, après avoir posé le courrier qui lui était destiné. La mère de Drago s'était hâtée d'ouvrir le courrier pour en lire le contenu, Hedwige toujours sur elle en attente d'avoir d'autres caresses, que Narcissa lui prodiguait. La lettre venait de Séverus lui-même.

« Alors que dit cette lettre ! S'adressa Narcissa à Hedwige autant que pour elle-même. »

 _Ma douce Cissa,_

 _Ne soit pas étonnée de voir Hedwige, elle est vraiment rapide pour transmettre le courrier, je sais aussi que tu as un faible particulier pour cette petite chose, voilà pourquoi je te l'envoie. Mon message va te ravir, puisque tu vas pouvoir revoir ton fils demain matin pour jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël, il me serait trop long de t'expliquer les raisons, mais sache que c'est important qu'il arrête ces cours plus tôt, il sera accompagné d'Harry qui devra prendre une semaine de repos, sa nouvelle magie lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, il doit donc se reposer. Je suis sûr que tu sauras lui apporter un peu de soutien, malgré que ton fils lui en apporte déjà pas mal. Ah oui, une petite chose, ton fils est très heureux, tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'en suis certain._

 _Mes cours s'arrêteront vendredi soir, où je viendrais vous rejoindre au plus vite, depuis cinq semaines que ta présence me manque, les cours me paraissent long, et parfois j'arrive encore à devenir exécrable avec certains élèves, pourtant je me rends compte qu'ils n'y peuvent rien, il me faudrait vraiment des vacances à moi aussi, et je tarde d'être à vendredi. Je t'aime ma Cissa et fait bien attention à toi._

 _Ton Séverus._

« Je t'aime tant mon Séverus, et moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir ! Ajouta Narcissa en repliant la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Doucement, Narcissa avait prit Hedwige dans ses mains pour la caresser encore longuement, en la laissant ensuite survoler la villa pour qu'elle s'installe où elle avait l'habitude d'aller lorsque son propriétaire était là. Hedwige avait bien compris qu'elle ne partirait pas à Poudlard ce soir, et ni les autres jours. Narcissa n'avait pas tardé à se recoucher, en se réjouissant du jour à venir.

 _ **Poudlard.**_

Harry et Drago s'étaient levés de très bonne heure le lendemain matin, après avoir aussi envisagé de dire au revoir à quelques professeurs, le directeur lui-même, et quelques amis comme Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Neville. Ron étant exclu après l'altercation de la veille **.** Pourtant les au revoirs ne vont pas se passer comme prévu pour nos deux petits anges. Alors qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers le bureau du directeur, tout en évitant bien sur de ne pas se tenir la main, Harry et Drago avaient été au devant de Blaise et Pansy, suivi de plus loin Hermione et Neville pour les informer de leur départ plut tôt que prévu. Percevant le trouble chez Drago pour entamer la conversation, Harry avait de lui-même pris l'initiative en s'adressant aux amis Serpentard de son ange.

« Excusez-nous d'être aussi directe, mais nous sommes obligés de vous laisser pour cette dernière semaine avant les vacances, j'ai besoin de me ressourcer en magie, et ma seul thérapie c'est d'avoir Drago à mes cotés. Je sais que nous n'avons pas été très amis vous et moi, mais …

\- T'inquiète pas Harry Potter, nous ne sommes pas idiot à ce point, nous savons reconnaître que tu as été notre sauveur, et de plus nous savons que Drago tient à toi, et …

\- Ah oui, vous savez ça depuis quand ? Questionna Drago

\- Voyons Drago, depuis la rentrée tu ne cesses de mâter Potter … enfin je veux dire, Harry Potter … Nous pouvons t'appeler Harry !? Dit Blaise

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez sans souci … bonjour Hermione, Neville, tout va bien !? Reprit Harry en regardant ses amis se joindre au groupe.

\- Harry, comment tu te sens, ça va mieux !? Fit Hermione en venant prendre Harry dans ses bras.

\- Ca va ma petite Mione, ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien, mais c'est à toi que je pose la question !? Dit Harry en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

\- Oui oui ça va, Neville m'accompagne en cours et …

\- T'inquiète pas, Blaise et Pansy se feront un plaisir d'intervenir si il se passe quelque chose, n'est ce pas !? Rassura Harry en regardant les concernés.

\- … !? Blaise, Pansy, Neville, et Hermione.

\- Harry sait toujours tout. Sourit Drago en passant une main sur le bras du sauveur.

\- Allez, faites pas ces têtes, je pense que le mieux à faire et de faire une trêve pour commencer, non !? Sourit Harry

\- Et bien, c'est d'accord pour moi Harry. Dit Hermione

\- Pour moi aussi. Reprit Blaise

\- D'accord, alors , on fait une trêve, c'est beaucoup mieux. Reprit Pansy, levant sa main vers Neville pour qu'il lui serre. »

Le sourire pouvait se lire sur le visage de la Serpentard, puis Hermione avait elle aussi était heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus seul pour la dernière semaine de cours. Drago avait osé tendre une main à Neville, puis avait fait de même envers Hermione, pourtant la Griffondor n'avait pas tout de suite accepter. Drago ne savait plus trop comment faire face à ce refus, Hermione avait scruter le blond tout en venant doucement embrasser Drago sur la joue. Harry ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de sourire, percevant la gêne de son amant.

« Hermione arrête, tu vas me le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je voulais juste faire la paix. Drago Malfoy, tu fais du mal à Harry je …

\- T'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas, plus jamais ! Dit Drago

\- Et bien, que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il devienne aussi doux ? Fit Blaise en s'adressant à Harry.

\- Moi, mais rien du tout, il est comme ça, un adorable petit ange !

\- Harry s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça, ils ne vont plus avoir peur de moi maintenant ! Ironisa Drago

\- Toi, faire peur laisse …. (Harry avait stoppé sa phrase, en fixant le couloir). »

Harry s'était arrêté de parler tout en regardant en direction du couloir, sachant très bien la personne qui allait faire son apparition. Drago percevant le mutisme de son amour en plein milieu de la conversation, suivant son regard il avait également tourné la tête dans la même direction, afin de savoir qui pouvait bien arriver. L'ambiance était tendu et chaque personne ne pouvait faire autrement que de suivre le regard des deux garçons, et donc, ils s'étaient eux aussi retournés, pouvant apercevoir à présent une silhouette venir à leur rencontre, visiblement avec d'autre qui s'en suivait.

« Laisse moi rire Malfoy, nous n'avons pas peur de toi pfff ! Intervint Ronald baguette à la main

\- Weasley ! Fit Drago en rogne

\- Tu devrais pourtant Ronald, la leçon d'hier ne t'a pas calmé on dirait, tu devrais essayer de t'éloigner pourtant, avant que ça ne dégénère. Déclara Harry de colère, en essayant de s'approcher du groupe.

\- Non Harry, il ne faut pas que tu sois en colère ! Fit Drago en retenant son amour par le bras pour que lui-même s'avance avec sa baguette.

\- Mais Drago je …

\- Comme c'est trop chou, il a raison Harry, viens donc Malfoy la fouine … **EXPELL…**. Cria Ronald sur Drago sans attendre. »

Mais avant que Drago n'intervienne pour affronter son ennemi, Harry s'était lancé en avant pour faire basculer tout le groupe à terre, juste avec les mains levées, des éclairs rouges aux extrémités des doigts.

« **N'ESSAYEZ MEME PAS DE VOUS APPROCHEZ DE LUI**! Crie Harry de colère

\- **Mon cœur calme toi** ! Fit Drago en panique retenant Harry avant qu'il ne s'effondre de fatigue.

\- Putain, mais comment il a fait ça !? Fit Blaise »

Pourtant, avant qu'une personne ne réponde, une voix forte les avait coupé. Séverus venait d'arriver près à intervenir pour soutenir ses petits protégés, en ordonnant d'une voix forte à l'encontre des élèves au sol.

« **MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE, 50 points en moins pour la maison Griffondor, et monsieur Ronald WEASLEY, DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR, ET JE VAIS MOI-MÊME VOUS Y EMMENER** (Séverus s'était accroupis devant le sauveur avec l'aide de Drago pour le relever) Harry, comment tu te sens !? Fit Séverus la main posé sur la joue du sauveur.

\- Séverus, ça va, épuisé, mais …

\- Avec tout ce que tu viens de sortir en magie, c'est normal, tu as presque fait trembler les murs du château (Séverus sourit en regardant Harry, puis reporte son attention sur Drago) ça va Drago, tu n'as rien, tu …

\- Je n'ai rien Séverus, Harry est intervenu avant …

\- Il allait lui faire du mal Séverus, je l'ai ressenti en moi, il était vraiment en colère contre mon ange tu sais !? Avoua Harry en passant une main réconfortante sur la joue de son bel ange.

\- C'est vrai professeur, Weasley a levé sa baguette directement sur Drago ! Fit Blaise

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Zabini, le directeur va régler ça. Accompagnez vos camarades en cours, on vous convoquera chez le directeur à la fin de la journée. Miss Granger, comme vous êtes préfète vous allez devoir aussi nous suivre, j'en suis navré. **MONSIEUR WEASLEY VENEZ QUE JE VOUS ACCOMPAGNE AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**! Cria Séverus en prenant l'élève par l'oreille. »

Dans le bureau du directeur, Séverus se trouvait debout au côté du directeur, les bras croisés et visiblement en colère contre le jeune Weasley qui s'en était pris à ses petits protégés. Quant à Albus Dumbledore, son regard s'était reporté également sur le jeune Weasley, un regard tellement mauvais qu'il aurait pu utiliser un sort rien qu'en le regardant. Harry était assis sur un canapé, avec son ange qui ne cessait de le toucher en le questionnant toutes les cinqs minutes pour savoir si il avait mal quelque part. Hermione était assise en attente de la mauvaise nouvelle concernant la maison Griffondor. Il s'était passé au moins dix minutes de silence, ce qui aurait pu pousser notre sauveur à prendre la parole, avant que le directeur n'entame la conversation.

« Si il arrive quoi que se soit à Harry et Drago une fois de plus, tu sauras, toi et tes nouveaux amis, comment je sais moi aussi me servir de ma baguette **RONALD WEASLEY** , **ai-je été claire** !?

\- … !? Harry, Drago et Hermione

\- Oui monsieur ! Fit le roux doucement.

\- Bien, maintenant vous allez être surveillé par Séverus, en attendant la venue de vos parents, vous êtes expulsé de Poudlard et ceci jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire (Albus leva le doigt à l'encontre du jeune Weasley pour qu'il se taise) et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre **examen de fin d'année**. Miss Granger, votre maison à perdu 50 points, mais je vous en accorde 30 à vous et à Neville pour la concordance envers les serpentards, merci Miss Granger.

\- Merci à vous monsieur ! Sourit Hermione

\- Voilà qui est fait, Séverus peux-tu accompagner ce cher monsieur Weasley hors de ma vue !?

\- Bien monsieur. On se voit après les garçons !? Dit Séverus envers Drago et Harry.

\- D'accord Séverus ! Ajouta Harry

\- Harry, Drago, je crois que pour vous il est temps de rejoindre notre chère Narcissa, qui j'en suis sur, sera ravie de vous avoir près d'elle (il fit une pause, et dit en regardant son sauveur) Harry, je sais que tu as des choses à me demander concernant la baguette, mais ça va …

\- J'attendrais la rentrée oncle Albus pas de souci ! Reprit Harry à la suite de son oncle.

\- Harry, je sais très bien que tu peux faire _sans_ en attendant ! Sourit Le directeur en comprenant son protégé.

\- … ! Hermione.

\- Oh ça oui, il peut ! Dit Drago en regardant son amant les yeux remplis de joie. »

Après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur, les deux garçons s'étaient empressés de faire le tour des salles de cours pour voir leurs amis puis les informer de leur départ, et qu'ils se promettaient de les revoir très bientôt. Quant à Séverus, il ne s'était pas gêné pour prendre un par un les deux garçons dans ses bras, sans pour autant signaler aux deux garçons de prendre soin de Narcissa.

 _ **La villa de Narcissa et Séverus dans la matinée.**_

Les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient retrouvés très vite à la villa en transplanant directement en bas de la tour, et s'en tarder pour monter rejoindre Narcissa qui devait les attendre avec impatience depuis un moment. Une fois au grand hall de la tour, Harry avait saisi Drago par la taille en le retournant face à lui, et lui ravir les lèvres des siennes pour un très long baiser rempli d'amour. Drago, n'avait pas résisté aux avances du brun, puis avait tenté lui-même de passer une main dans sa chevelure afin de faire durer le plaisir. Leurs langues ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, et leurs corps non plus à un point qu'ils seraient tombés tous les deux au sol pour finir leur étreinte.

Comme les meilleures choses ont une fin, la grande porte s'était ouverte en laissant apparaître la mère de Drago dans toute sa splendeur, qui s'était très vite rendue compte de la situation en visionnant les deux garçons. Pourtant Narcissa s'était montrée tout sourire en regardant son fils mais aussi son beau fils en plein échange d'un baiser langoureux. Sans y faire attention, mais tout de même en sachant qu'elle était présente, Harry avait continué d'embrasser son Ange devant les yeux de sa future belle mère, jusqu'à un point de passer une main sur les fesses de Drago, en le collant contre lui. A ce geste, Drago avait poussé un petit gémissement dans la bouche du brun, puis Narcissa était intervenue pour signaler sa présence avant que ça ne dégénère pour les deux garçons.

« Eh bien, eh bien, vous ne voulez plus me voir !? Fit Narcissa en posant ses mains sur les hanches

\- M…Mère (Drago tenta d'arrêter le baiser), Harry…Stop Harry! Dit Drago en repoussant le Griffondor du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Je t'aime mon Ange. Chuchota Harry dans l'oreille du blond.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry ! Répond Drago aussi doucement, comme gêné de la présence de sa mère.

\- Enfin, ça fait plaisir mon fils, ces mots dans ta bouche sont une merveille ! Ajouta Narcissa en s'approchant.

\- C'est une certitude Narcissa, une pure merveille ! Sourit Harry en regardant son ange devenir mal à l'aise.

\- Et aurais-je le plaisir aussi de vous serrer tous les deux dans mes bras ? Dit-elle.

\- Se serait avec joie Narcissa, vous le savez bien ! Sourit Harry en se dirigeant vers la blonde.

\- Oh mère, mais bien sûr ! Déclara Drago également. »

Drago et Harry s'étaient presque jetés ensemble dans les bras de madame Malfoy, alors qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de dire ouf. Le bras droit du sauveur s'était glissé sur le dos de la jeune femme, pendant que le bras gauche de Drago s'était placé là aussi au même moment. Drago n'avait pas hésité à embrasser sa mère sur le front, quant à notre Harry, ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées sur le bas de sa joue pour un appui léger comme une caresse. La jolie jeune femme avait serré les deux garçons dans ses bras, comme pour leur montrer qu'elle était tout aussi heureuse de les voir. Regardant sa mère enfin dans les yeux, Drago ajouta :

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué mère ! Fit Drago.

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi mon fils, et je suis pleinement heureuse que vous vous êtes enfin trouvés tous les deux !

\- Votre fils à quelque peu tardé pour venir, il est tellement…tellement timide. Annonça Harry tout sourire.

\- Harry je t'en prie ! S'étonne Drago

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, ta mère n'en est aucunement surprise, n'est ce pas Narcissa ?

\- Loin de là, je suis tout autant soulagée qu'il ne ressemble en rien à son père !

\- Il vous ressemble Narcissa, ceci est une certitude, parce qu'il est vraiment magnifique. Vous m'avez manqué madame Malfoy.

\- Oh Harry, ne m'appel plus comme ça, d'accord ?

\- Bien Narcissa (Il se décolla d'elle est la contempla), je vous trouve jolie, mais le teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, vous allez bien au moins ? Questionna Harry inquiet.

\- Harry a raison mère, vous êtes souffrante ? Dit Drago en caressant la joue de sa mère.

\- Tout va bien les garçons ! Menti Narcissa, en affichant un faux sourire.

\- Narcissa, pas de ça avec moi, je …

\- C'est vous qui êtes souffrant Harry, Séverus m'en a informé par courrier, moi je vais bien, et vous, vous avez besoin de repos, c'est la raison de votre présence ici une semaine avant le début de vacance, non !?

\- Je me suis reposé Narcissa, j'ai dormi comme un bébé cette nuit, votre fils est ma guérison, et sans lui j'aurai du mal à faire surface, donc je vais bien ! Fit Harry, embrassant sa belle mère sur le front, puis Drago, alors qu'il se dirigeait ensuite dans le grand salon pour longer vers la terrasse.

\- Mon chéri, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Pas du tout, mère, Harry n'est plus…Enfin je veux dire qu'il ne parle plus à son ami Ronald Weasley, ce dernier ne me supporte toujours pas, et ça rend Harry un peu tendu. Mère, Harry à un don en magie bien supérieur aux nôtres, il est vraiment très doué vous savez !

\- Il est déjà bien développé mon chéri et …

\- Harry n'a plus sa baguette mère, lui-même l'a détruite hier au soir. Il refuse d'avoir la jumelle de VOUS SA …VOLDEMORT dans sa main, en même temps je le comprends, il aimerait posséder une autre baguette, une baguette à lui d'après ce que j'ai entendu, mais je pense que le directeur doit savoir des choses, enfin en attendant je peux vous certifier qu'il n'en a pas l'utilité.

\- Mais Drago, ceci est impossible ! Fit Narcissa.

\- Si mère, de toute évidence c'est possible, il vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.

\- Dis-moi au moins de quoi il est capable ?

\- Il sait toujours ce qu'il se passe, et ce qu'il va se passer, ce que ressentent les gens autour de lui, les bonnes choses, comme les mauvaises choses. Ce matin, avant que Weasley ne me jette un sortilège, Harry l'a ressenti tout de suite, puisqu'il a réagit aussitôt en l'envoyant au bout du couloir avec deux autres en un rien de temps, juste en levant les deux mains. Nous avons été convoqués chez le directeur, avec la présence de Séverus, Weasley, Granger, tandis qu'ils étaient présents eux aussi. Pourtant, avant que l'un d'entre nous prenne la parole, le directeur a ajouté « _si il arrive quoi que se soit à Harry et Drago une fois de plus, tu sauras, toi et tes nouveaux amis comment je sais aussi me servir de ma baguette_ ».

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Le directeur savait ce qu'il s'était passé avant que nous soyons présents dans le bureau, Harry a du lui transmettre, j'ignore comment, mais il l'a fait. C'est pour ça mère, qu'il a bien insisté tout à l'heure sur votre état, il sent que vous n'êtes pas bien ! Insista Drago en scrutant sa mère dans les yeux.

\- Drago voyons, tout va bien, et…

\- Ce qu'Harry ressent ou perçoit, il me le transmet, mère !

\- Pardon !?

\- Harry et moi sommes liés, mère, notre amour lui donne ce pouvoir qu'il parvient ensuite à me donner, il est fort probable pour que je devienne comme lui. Il est tout de même parvenu à me retirer la marque des ténèbres rougeâtre sur mon bras, mère, alors vous imaginez un peu ce don, et c'est toute notre magie qui lui donne cette force. Il m'a aussi dit que je devais m'entraîner afin de parvenir à administrer autant.

\- … !

\- Ne soyez pas étonné, mère, Harry et moi allons faire notre possible pour vous l'expliquer, moi j'ai encore un peu de mal avec tout ça. Venez mère, allons rejoindre Harry. »

Un peu désorientée, Narcissa avait agrippé le bras de son fils en se dirigeant auprès du grand sauveur, moyennant une explication plausible. Malgré le froid de ce mois de décembre, Harry ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu les idées, puis sentir le froid sur son visage arrivait toujours à calmer sa colère, ou ses tensions, et Harry en avait vraiment besoin. Lorsque Narcissa et Drago étaient venu rejoindre Harry à la terrasse, ce dernier s'était jeté dans les bras de son ange, en venant également enlacer sa belle mère et les conduire tous les deux à l'intérieur de la villa.

 _ **Après le repas du midi.**_

Narcissa s'était allongée sur le divan après qu'elle est était submergée d'une grande vague de chaleur. Bien vite, Harry l'avait rejoint en s'alarmant de son état. Drago était devenu tout aussi livide en remarquant sa mère aussi lasse, alors que, de toute sa vie, elle n'était jamais tombée malade. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry avait redressé les jambes de Narcissa, afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise possible, pendant que Drago avait posé un oreiller sous sa tête.

« Narcissa, ne me mentez plus, que vous arrive t-il, vous êtes comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention plus que ça ces derniers jours, mais aujourd'hui je me sens vraiment fatiguée, je devrais attendre un petit moment avant…

\- Non mère, restez couchée, on va s'occuper de vous.

\- Drago je t'en prie, ce n'est rien !

\- Votre fils à raison Narcissa, restez couchée (Harry posa une main sur son front) vous n'avez pas de fièvre pourtant, vous avez eu un vertige, en avez-vous eu d'autre ?

\- Non, juste une fatigue constante.

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Séverus. Fit Drago

\- Drago non, ça va passer, je vais me reposer. Tenta d'articuler Narcissa en fermant les yeux.

\- On va vous mettre dans votre chambre, je vais vous porter jusque là-bas.

\- Merci Harry.

\- Tout va s'arranger vous verrez, je suis persuadé que ce n'est rien de grave ! Dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans une des chambres.

\- C'est quelque chose aussi que vous arrivez à percevoir !? Questionna Narcissa.

Harry avait souri comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait raison. D'un claquement de doigts il avait fermé les rideaux pour assombrir la chambre, sans que ça ne puisse déranger la malade. Allongée sur le lit, Narcissa s'était étendue de tout son long, laissant son regard posé sur les deux garçons. Son fils était assis à ses côtés, dos à la tête du lit, Harry quant à lui était face à Drago, assit également contre Narcissa. De n'avoir jamais vu sa mère aussi fatiguée, Drago s'était vraiment inquiété, Harry l'avait pourtant discerné aussitôt.

« Mon ange, ta mère va bien ne t'en fait pas, elle a juste eu un vertige, rien de bien méchant ! Rassure Harry envers Drago.

\- Harry a raison mon chéri, je vais bien ! Certifia Narcissa.

\- Désolé mère, c'est plus fort que moi, de toute ma vie je ne vous ai vu aussi fatiguée, alors ceci est normal que je flippe un peu.

\- Nous pourrions faire venir madame Pomfresh à la villa, mais j'ai peur que Séverus ne s'en inquiète aussi (Harry réfléchit) à moins que j'établisse le diagnostique moi-même, mais ça me semble encore vague.

\- Tu veux dire, que tu pourrais savoir de quoi elle souffre ? Annonça Drago surpris

\- C'est encore floue dans ma tête, je sais qu'il n'y a rien de grave, pourtant je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose (il se leva pour se placer debout au milieu de la pièce) Narcissa, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il a eu un changement dernièrement !?

\- Vous parlez d'un changement présent dans mon quotidien ?

\- Je dirais plutôt à l'intérieur de vous, si vous mangez normalement, si vous dormez plus souvent ou moins souvent, si vous vous trouvez un peu barbouillée et…

\- Je vous avoue Harry, être un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude, on va dire peut-être depuis une quinzaine de jours, je mange normalement, un peu plus en ce moment, et le matin lorsque je me lève je…

\- **OH MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT** ! S'écria Harry étonné.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Dit Drago affolé.

\- Dite-moi Harry, que m'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Narcissa à son tour.

\- … ! Harry était sous le choc de pouvoir comprendre

\- Harry!? Appela Drago

\- Faut faire venir madame Pomfresh, ça confirmera sûrement mes dires ! Signala le brun en tentant de s'éloigner.

\- Harry que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais envoyer un courrier, j'envoie Hedwige sans attendre.

\- Non Harry, vous avez dit le contraire tout à l'heure, dite-moi ce qu'il se passe, je vous en prie Harry !? Dit Narcissa apeurée, prenant soins de se relever pour faire face à Harry debout.

\- Mère, recouchez-vous !

\- Harry, je veux savoir ! Insista Narcissa.

\- Couchez-vous Narcissa ! Ordonna le sauveur.

\- Pas avant que je sache.

\- … ! Harry

\- **HARRY POTTER**?

\- Vous êtes enceintes Narcissa! Lâcha Harry.

\- … »

Drago était devenu livide en regardant sa mère cette fois. Narcissa s'était trouvé comme paralysée, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, Harry avait eu juste le temps de l'à rattraper dans ses bras. Ce qui n'avait pas encore fait réagir Drago, qui était resté immobile. Prenant soin de sa future belle mère, Harry n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour dévêtir de peu Narcissa, retirant ces chaussures, sa tunique, sans omettre de lui dégrafer quelques boutons de son corsage, qu'elle puisse respirer normalement.

 _ **(Wahou, et ben dite donc, une sacrée nouvelle, vous ne trouvez pas !? Après tout pourquoi pas, si Drago veut une petite sœur…On verra bien ! Harry est vraiment fort vous ne trouvez pas, c'est incroyable !**_

 _ **N'hésitez surtout pas pour vos avis, ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir quelques petits messages. A la prochaine, et gros bisous à tous.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Bonjour à vous, désolé pour le retard de la publication de ce prochain chapitre, mais très gros souci avec internet. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous publier mon chapitre 06, qui j'espère vous apportera que du bonheur, en tout cas pour moi, ce n'est que du plaisir… Narcissa enceinte vous y croyez lol, et notre pauvre Drago qui devient muette d'un coup. Mais bon je peux vous assurer qu'il ne restera pas muet longtemps. Bonne lecture !)**_

Chapitre 06 :

 _« Vous êtes enceintes Narcissa! Lâcha Harry._

 _\- … »_

 _Drago était devenu livide en regardant sa mère cette fois. Narcissa s'était trouvé comme paralysée, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, Harry avait eu juste le temps de l'à rattraper dans ses bras. Ce qui n'avait pas encore fait réagir Drago, qui était resté immobile. Prenant soin de sa future belle mère, Harry n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour dévêtir de peu Narcissa, retirant ces chaussures, sa tunique, sans omettre de lui dégrafer quelques boutons de son corsage, qu'elle puisse respirer normalement._

(POV Harry)

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça comme ça, je savais que j'aurai du attendre, du moins m'assurer qu'elle était encore allongée. A mon avis, elle n'aurait jamais pensée à une telle nouvelle, quel choc pour Narcissa, sans parler de Séverus lorsqu'il va savoir ça. Et puis moi qui me permet de jouer les _médicomages_ , non mais on aura tout vu ! Ce nouveau savoir c'est super, ils auraient du faire pour que je sois bien préparé à ça là haut, cela doit être frustrant pour les autres, lorsque je parviens à tout savoir. La pauvre Narcissa, elle qui s'inquiétait d'avoir une maladie contagieuse, je comprends mieux sa colère contre moi tout à l'heure, je la sens rassurée sur ce qu'il lui arrive à présent. Moi qui pensais avoir tout vu, par Merlin, Narcissa enceinte, ça fait vraiment bizarre, sans oublier que son seul fils à maintenant dix-sept ans, pauvre petit ange…Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il ne réagit encore pas !

« Drago ? Appelais-je.

\- … »

Pendant que sa mère se reposait paisiblement, moi-même, je prenais à nouveau place sur le lit en regardant Drago dans les yeux, en effleurant sa joue d'une caresse, afin qu'il réagisse à mon appel. Je sais que pour lui aussi c'est une sacrée nouvelle, savoir sa propre mère enceinte, de plus, avec son professeur de potion, oui je comprends. Pour ma part, j'aurai été ravi d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, se savoir fils unique, n'est pas toujours évident. J'insistais sur ma caresse, tout en persévérant mon appel.

« Drago s'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose ? Insistais-je. »

Puis sans que je m'y attende, Drago s'était jeté sur moi, en me serrant tout contre lui, sa tête contre mon ventre, et ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon ange était comme ça, sans me dire un mot, juste son étreinte que je sentais de plus en plus forte. En veut-il à sa mère, je l'ignore encore, à Séverus, sûrement ! Dans tout les cas je devais réagir. Ma main droite se faufila dans ces cheveux, pendant que je l'embrassais sur le dessus de la tête, et m'adresser à lui une nouvelle fois.

« Drago mon ange, regarde-moi !

\- N…Non !

\- Tu es heureux alors ? Persistais-je

\- Oui et non !

\- Tu en veux à Séverus, n'est ce pas ?

\- Un peu (il se redresse pour me regarder dans les yeux malgré tout), Harry, tu es certain de…

\- Oui mon ange, c'est une certitude, n'en veux pas à Séverus, ta mère et lui son ensemble à présent ! Expliquais-je

\- Je sais mon cœur, c'est juste que c'est ma mère, je me sens vraiment étrange face à cette nouvelle !

\- Tu es heureux, avoue-le mon ange ? Souriais-je

\- Toi et ta facilité de tout savoir…Oui, oui je suis content, ça te va ? Dit-il.

\- Ca me va. Maintenant peux-tu venir m'embrasser, tes lèvres me manquent !? Affirmais-je en glissant ma main droite dans son cou.

\- Seulement que mes lèvres ? Me dit-il

\- Tu commences à prendre de l'assurance, mais malgré tout ne me tente pas, tu sais de quoi je pourrais être capable !? Avertissais-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Oh oui, je le sais ! Confirma Drago. »

(Fin du POV Harry)

(POV Drago)

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me ressaisir bon sang, je devrais être heureux pour ma mère, être heureux aussi pour Séverus, comme je suis heureux d'avoir bientôt un petit frère…Quoique personnellement je préférerai avoir une petite sœur, mais bon, pas de précipitation! D'accord, je suis conscient d'être le plus heureux, cependant c'est ma mère ! Puis Harry qui joue les _médicomages_ à présent, alors là c'est une première, je suis aussi rassuré que se soit lui, et seulement lui qui nous l'ait annoncé, plutôt qu'une personne ameute tout Poudlard que la mère du jeune Malfoy attend un enfant ! Maintenant, il faut annoncer la nouvelle à Séverus, à moins que je lui jette mon poing dans la figure avant, et qu'ensuite on lui annonce ! Mère m'en voudrait naturellement, dans ce cas je ne lui ferais rien, après tout il est super sympa lorsqu'on le connaît bien. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé un instant voir mère attendre en enfant, étant donné son âge…Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était vieille, loin de là, mère est la plus belle des femmes, et je l'aime, j'ai tout simplement peur pour elle. Mais de toute évidence je prendrais soin d'elle, avec l'aide de mon amour bien sûr !

« Drago ? Appel Harry

\- … »

Je n'arrivais encore pas à dire un mot, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et malgré la douce caresse que je ressentais sur ma joue, rien ne pouvait me faire réagir. Une chaleur agréable me saisit pourtant, alors que mon amant continue davantage sa caresse, en persistant à m'appeler.

« Drago s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose ? Insiste Harry. »

Quoi dire, si ce n'est que je veux être contre lui. Sans plus attendre, je me jette tout contre lui en venant l'enlacer par la taille, ma tête tout contre son ventre. Je sens sa main passer dans mes cheveux, puis un baiser qu'il me donne avant de s'adresser à moi une nouvelle fois.

« Drago mon ange, regarde-moi ! Susurra Harry »

Je ne peux pas, je suis trop bien dans ces bras, alors je tente de lui murmurer ma négation.

« N…Non !

\- Tu es triste ? »

Triste n'est pas le mot qui me conviendrait, en aucun cas je suis triste, seul ces bras compte, ces baisers comptent aussi tout autant. Alors je décide de lui répondre calmement.

« Non ! Disais-je

\- Tu en veux à Séverus, n'est ce pas ?

\- Un peu (je me redresse pour lui faire face) Harry, es-tu sûr de…

\- Oui mon ange, ceci est une certitude. N'en veux pas à Séverus, ta mère et lui sont ensemble à présent.

\- Je sais mon cœur, c'est juste que c'est ma mère, je me sens étrange face à cette nouvelle ! Répondais-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Tu es heureux, avoue-le mon ange. Dit-il en souriant. »

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il arrive vraiment à tout savoir de moi, je n'aurais bientôt plus de secret pour lui. Après tout, il va être content de savoir qu'une fois de plus il a encore vu juste.

« Toi et ta facilité de tout savoir…Oui, oui je suis content, ça te va ? Disais-je »

Il me sourit, et là je craque, je n'en peux plus, ces lèvres me manquent, je veux qu'il m'embrasse de tout son cœur. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy, par Salazar !

« Ca me va. Maintenant peux-tu venir m'embrasser, tes lèvres me manquent !? Affirma Harry en glissant sa main droite dans mon cou.

\- Seulement que mes lèvres !? Disais-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences. »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il arrive même à savoir ce que je pense ! Et bien me voilà dans de beau drap. Pourtant je ne désespère pas, je me sens bien, plus sur de moi, que je serais prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voudra.

« Tu commences à prendre de l'assurance, mais malgré tout ne me tente pas, tu sais de quoi je pourrais être capable ! Déclare Harry en s'approchant de moi. »

Je savais de quoi il pourrait être capable, j'en avais eu un aperçu le premier jour ou il m'a embrassé, je me rappelle avoir été dans un de ces états, que j'aurai vraiment aimé qu'il me prenne sur le champ. Avant que ces lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes avec douceur, je parvenais à lui répondre presque aguicheur.

« Oh oui, je le sais ! Affirmais-je avant de sentir sa langue se faufiler dans ma bouche, pour me dévorer de la sienne. »

(Fin du POV Drago)

(POV Narcissa)

Pourquoi cette soudaine lassitude, j'ouvre les yeux légèrement, pour m'apercevoir que je me retrouve dans ma chambre, allongée sur le lit. Je me souviens à présent, puis instinctivement ma main vient glisser sur mon ventre, qui ne me cache en rien sa petite rondeur. Par Salazar, comment Séverus va-t-il réagir, moi-même qui ne m'attendais pas à un tel événement ! Jamais je n'avais envisagée un jour d'avoir un autre enfant, ça m'était impensable. Je sais que Drago réclamait toujours une petite sœur, mais son père s'y refusait, prétestant qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul héritier Malfoy, et une seule éducation. Je ne l'aurai pas contre dit à l'époque, sa façon d'élever notre fils m'avait résignée à en avoir d'autres. Néanmoins maintenant tout est différent, je suis avec Séverus, et nous nous aimons comme un jeune couple. Cette présence en moi pourrait être un bonheur encore plus grand, je dois savoir pourtant si Séverus acceptera.

Après avoir perçu du bruit autour de moi, je pivotais ma tête en tombant sur les deux garçons en plein échange agréable. Au moins, eux ne s'étaient pas souciés plus que ça de la nouvelle, le contraire aurait été flagrant. Mon fils chéri doit être enchanté alors, ce qui me rassure. Notre petit Harry est vraiment un génie, avoir autant de savoir en si peu d'année d'apprentissage, ceci est un exploit. Harry parviendra sûrement à apporter à mon fils autant d'amour qu'un homme puisse avoir. Bien que je sois éloignée dans mes pensées, je commence à découvrir que le baiser qu'ils se donnent devient plus long, et qu'ils se cherchent à présent autant avec leurs gestes, alors je me donne la force d'intervenir pour les arrêter.

« Les garçons, la villa n'a-t-elle pas d'autres chambres ? Susurrais-je envers eux.

\- Mère ! Dit Drago en se détachant du baiser, non sans être gêné.

\- Désolé Narcissa, mais votre fils m'attire tellement qu'il m'est parfois impossible de lui résister (Harry sourit face à la gêne de son ange) surtout lorsqu'il est aussi embarrassé, c'est encore pire! Formula Harry tout sourire.

\- Mon cœur stop (Mon fils me regarde, et me dit) mère, comment vous vous sentez ? Dit-il en me caressant le bras.

\- Je…Bien ! Peu soucieuse en regardant mon ventre.

\- On va prendre soin de vous Narcissa, ne vous inquiétez pas. Voulez-vous que je prévienne Séverus ?

\- Je voudrais être sûr avant que…

\- Je vous le confirme mère, vous êtes bien enceinte ! Lâcha Drago sûr de lui, comme une révélation qui venait s'installer en lui.

\- … ! Harry était stupéfait, en fixant son amant.

\- … ! Moi-même étais dans le même état. »

Par Salazar, comment serait-il possible que mon fils possède autant de pouvoir ! Harry, puis maintenant mon Drago chéri ! Ainsi donc il avait raison, lui et Harry son liés par magie !

(Fin du POV Narcissa)

Harry et sa future belle-mère avaient été vraiment très consternés, sachant que Drago pouvait avec autant de certitude, que sa mère attendait un enfant. Essayant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Harry s'était appliqué d'un coup à fermer les yeux, prenant les deux mains de Drago dans les siennes, et laisser sa magie canaliser autour de son amant. Celui-ci, aucunement angoissé de la nouvelle attitude de son amant, l'avait laissé faire tout en s'employant lui-même à échanger sa propre magie, non sans déclencher dans l'atmosphère une plénitude totale. Apaisée de tout son être par ce phénomène, Narcissa avait eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le contact des deux garçons se produire, créant un filet de lumière dorée tout autour d'eux, et ensuite s'assoupir pour de nouveau s'endormir dans un sommeil paisible.

Leurs mains agrippaient face à face, leurs yeux à tous les deux fermés, leurs têtes projetées en arrière sur le coup d'une nouvelle vague de magie, qui s'était entourée tout autour de leur main, autour de leur taille, et les emmener à faire un corps contre corps, puis se dissiper peu à peu au bout de quelques minutes, en les laissant haletant chacun d'eux. Enlacer l'un dans l'autre, leurs souffles un peu plus irrégulier malgré la fatigue, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas préoccupé de Narcissa, qui sur le coup de cette magie nouvelle s'était endormi de nouveau. Harry savait à présent que Drago était comme lui, parce qu'il avait fait justement pour que sa magie soit liée à la sienne, il devait maintenant lui apprendre à faire de la magie sans sa baguette, ce qui devait être pour Harry une partie de plaisir, sachant que son ange arrivé à discerner la moindre faille chez lui. Comme pour lui, qui devenait de plus en plus expérimenté en magie.

Drago était un peu déboussolé, ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas commun pour lui, il connaissait sa magie première, celle qu'il contient dans son être depuis qu'il est petit, pour lui les sangs purs sont très développés en magie, même si Voldemort un sang mêlé en possédait tout autant. Pourtant là, ça dépasse son entendement, cette magie qu'il vient de partager avec son amant était bien supérieure à tout ce qu'il connaissait, il savait que le sauveur avait des grandes capacités, Séverus son parrain lui en avait parlé, jusqu'à lui informer qu'il pourrait devenir encore meilleur en le partageant avec un être cher, aujourd'hui encore, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet être cher soit, lui-même. Se détachant l'un de l'autre tout doucement, se fixant mutuellement dans les yeux, Drago avait trouvé cependant la faculté pour parler à son amour.

« Harry…Comment ceci est-il…Possible !? Articula difficilement Drago

\- Notre amour, Drago…parce que nous parvenons à laisser passer toute cette magie, seulement par notre esprit, plus tu te laisses envahir sans te retenir, plus la magie infuse dans ton être, ce qui nous donne autant de pouvoir. Notre savoir ensemble, nous donne une seul est même magie, pure et chaste, tu comprends mon ange ? Dit Harry en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

\- Oui, je pense pouvoir comprendre ! Admet Drago un peu plus sûr de lui.

\- C'est bien mon ange, tu as compris comment on procède, je suis fière de toi ! Avoua Harry en caressant la joue de son amant avec son pouce.

\- Merci, mais je vais avoir besoin d'…

\- D'entraînement, oui je sais, et on commence ce soir ! Sourit Harry.

\- Je … Je te demande pardon !? »

Pour être exacte, Drago ne pensait pas à cet entraînement-là. Comment son amant pouvait juger de faire l'amour, et faire passer ça en entraînement, alors que lui n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Il aimait tant son Harry, mais néanmoins il ne savait pas s'il était encore prêt pour ça. Il devait l'admettre que l'idée ne lui déplairait pas, et pour ça, il devait s'y préparer aussi. Harry, comprenant le changement d'humeur de son ange, l'avait rassuré très vite.

« Drago, je ne faisais pas allusion à ça voyons ! Réprimanda Harry.

\- De quoi…Tu veux dire que…

\- Je parlais bien d'un vrai entraînement, Drago, par Merlin mon ange, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ajouté « ce soir », que tout de suite ça veut dire, dans une chambre ! Révéla Harry

\- Oh pardon…Pardon Harry, excuse-moi ! Avoua Drago aussi troublé que possible.

\- Drago je t'en conjure, ne sois pas aussi timide, même si j'aime ce côtés là, j'aimerai tout autant que tu t'exprimes sur ce que toi aussi tu veux. Je t'ai dit que je te donnais du temps aussi pour ça, et confiance…

\- J'ai envie de toi ! Révéla Drago s'en même comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça.

\- Quoi…Drago, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Fit Harry surpris.

\- Non pas vraiment (puis Drago s'était levé pour faire face à son amant), et puis zut je n'en peux plus Harry, tu me parles d'entraînement ce soir, moi je pense ce que je pense, enfin tu as compris quoi, ensuite tu me dis que tu ne parles pas de ça, alors je me sens vraiment honteux, en plus dans ma tête tout ce bascule, cette nouvelle capacité de tout savoir comme toi, ouvrir mon esprit pour plus encore, et là, et bien je craque, j'en peux plus (Drago faisait des gestes dans tous les sens, continuant de s'expliquer) j'apprends que je vais avoir un frère ou une sœur, j'ai envie de casser la figure à Séverus, mais je ne le ferais pas, je veux d'un seul coup tout faire, tout apprendre comme toi, et encore une fois j'ai peur de faire mal, j'aimerai te dire à quel point je t'aime et que loin de toi je ne suis plus rien, puis je veux te dire aussi ceci, alors que ça me démange depuis quelques jours déjà… **J'AI VRAIMENT ENVIE DE TOI BORDEL** ! Cria Drago

\- … !

\- Excuse-moi, j'en avais besoin ! Fit Drago calmant ses nerfs.

\- Répète ta dernière phrase mon ange, sans crier ! Déclare Harry en se positionnant face à son ange.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi…Harry ! Susurre Drago

\- Alors, maintenant que tu m'as tout avoué, accepterais-tu de pratiquer un peu de magie sans baguette en salle d'entraînement, et qu'ensuite, après une bonne douche, je te fasse découvrir les joies d'un corps à corps (Baiser sur la bouche) le tien (Autre baiser dans le cou) et le mien ? Articule Harry en pressant son corps contre celui de son amant.

\- Oui, j'accepte sans hésiter !

\- Sans hésiter, certain ?

\- Certain, embrasse-moi ?

\- Dit le encore ! Fit Harry dans l'oreille du blond.

\- Harry emb… (Drago venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans la chambre de sa mère) On devrait avant tout laisser mère seul dans sa chambre, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réveil à nouveau pour nous trouver en plein baiser, de plus nous avons nos bagages à ranger, et…

\- D'accord, d'accord mon ange, nous allons ranger nos bagages, ensuite je m'occupe de ton entraînement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur !

\- Ne dis pas tout, je ne pourrais pas avoir de limite avec toi !

\- Je ne te donne aucune limite justement, je veux tout ! Réclame Drago, sûr de lui cette fois.

\- Oh par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'aime te savoir comme ça ! Dit Harry en l'embrassant. »

 **Salle d'entraînement.**

La salle d'entraînement ressemblait presque pour ainsi dire à toutes les pièces de la villa, murs blancs avec des filets en reliefs verts sur toute la surface. La seule façon de la différencier avec les autres, ce n'était que son emplacement, qui se trouvait légèrement en dessous de la villa, presque à la même hauteur que la grande piscine. Cette salle avait pourtant un accès à l'extérieur par un grand pan de mur vitré, qui donnait une vue sur la _tamise_ (fleuve traversant l'Angleterre méridionale, reliant Londres à la mer du Nord). Harry avait créé à lui seul cette salle pendant ses vacances d'été. Narcissa et Séverus connaissaient cette pièce, mais Drago n'avait pas eu encore le privilège de la découvrir. Lumière peut éclairée, donnait à cette salle l'impression d'être dans un endroit calme et reposé. Suspendus loin de là, deux sacs de frappe, puis également quelques tapis au sol sur la moitié de la pièce.

Harry et Drago avaient descendu les quelques marches, pour atteindre une petite porte fermée, qu'Harry avait ouvert en baissant un petit levier dans un renfoncement du mur. Sans poser de questions, Drago avait suivi son amour jusqu'à l'intérieur en poussant un sifflement ravi en visionnant la pièce.

« Alors là, je suis sidéré ! Affirme Drago, découvrant la pièce pour en détailler chaque recoin.

\- Je savais, que tu serais ravi ! Fit Harry, les bras croisés, en regardant son ange faire son inspection.

\- Ravi mon cœur ! Tu rigoles j'espère, je suis super content (il se tourna vers Harry), je vais pouvoir enfin m'entraîner avec toi ! Sourit Drago.

\- Oui mon ange, te sens-tu prêt à m'affronter ? Taquina Harry en s'approchant de lui férocement.

\- Attends (Drago fit un pas en arrière) Harry…Pas maintenant, je ne…

\- Pas le temps d'attendre mon ange. Deuxième leçon, toujours être prêt lorsqu'un adversaire attaque. Expliqua Harry. »

Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer, qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le dos de son amant en un temps record. Lui serrant les jambes pour ne pas qu'il bouge, Harry avait entraîné Drago sur les tapis au sol, décidé à le balancer. Visionnant la vitesse dans lequel Harry se déplaçait avec lui sur le dos, Drago avait très vite compris que la chute au sol n'allait pas se révéler aussi douce qu'il le pensait, alors, se laissant réfléchir à une stratégie en un temps rapide, le Serpentard avait agrippé avec fermeté les passants du pantalon de son amant, afin qu'il ne soit pas le seul à chuter. La logique de Drago avait fonctionnée, Harry s'était retrouvé avec son amant étendu sur le sol **.** Drago avait éclaté de rire malgré sa chute, peu après, Harry l'avait suivi dans son hilarité, puis au même moment ils avaient annoncé tous les deux, sans perdre pour autant leur sourire :

« Salaud ! Dit Drago

\- Salaud ! Fit Harry au même moment.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je été le seul à tomber, hm !?

\- D'accord mon ange, un point pour toi. Tu n'es donc pas contre à poursuivre l'attaque. Ajouta Harry, revenant à la charge.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de…

\- Essai de m'étaler au sol, en utilisant aucune magie, sers-toi de tes bras et de tes jambes ! Révéla Harry en retirant sa chemise, pour se retrouver torse nu.

\- … ! Drago surpris.

\- Ne te laisse pas surprendre Drago, concentre-toi, et attaque-moi. Poursuit Harry le menaçant.

\- Je ne pourrais te faire le moindre mal Harry, je refuse de t'attaquer !

\- Drago, ceci est ton entraînement, alors j'ai dit… **ATTAQUE MOI.** Cria Harry envers son ange.

\- … ! Drago s'était reculé.

\- Ne pense pas à ce que je suis pour toi, fais comme si j'étais ton ennemi.

\- Justement, tu ne l'es plus Harry ! Souffla de tristesse le blond.

\- Ressaisis-toi Drago, ne réfléchis pas. Informe le brun, plus pour l'encourager. »

Être pris entre le besoin de fuir, et le besoin de donner à son amant ce qu'il demande, Drago s'était repris très vite en affrontant toutes ses peurs, et faire face à son adversaire avec autant de mépris **.** Sans prendre le temps de déboutonner sa chemise, il avait tiré un grand coup sec sur chaque pan pour les arracher, se retrouvant lui aussi torse nu, s'appliquant à prendre quelque secondes pour retirer sa baguette de sa poche, la balancer avec délicatesse au loin pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir, puis ses chaussures et chaussettes, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Notre sauveur s'était aussi apprêté à faire de même, percevant la menace de son ange, et aussi très heureux de savoir son ange aussi menaçant, pour lui, ça voulait dire que Drago l'avait compris, qu'il tenterait tout pour apprendre, même si Harry sentait en lui, l'envie de l'embrasser. Les deux amants se fixaient à présent, marchant doucement à former un cercle.

Leur affrontement en tant qu'ennemi ne datait pas depuis longtemps, Harry ne voulait jamais avoir à en venir aux mains avec son ancien rival, mais l'année passée avait été plus que des mots, Drago Malfoy l'avait cherché, Drago Malfoy l'avait menacé, et lui avait riposté avec un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry s'en voulait encore de lui avoir infligé une telle souffrance, il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir compris que Drago Malfoy avait été manipulé. Quant à Drago, la colère à l'égard de son ennemi avait toujours été plus un jeu qui l'avait conduit à le haïr, pour les bons vouloirs de son père puis de Voldemort. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient y repenser, être ennemi était inconcevable, pourtant là, ils devaient tous les deux jouer le jeu.

« Je n'ai jamais pratiqué le sport à main nue, mais je pense y parvenir, alors je ne vais pas fléchir ! Prévient Drago en cherchant rapidement un point d'attaque.

\- Prouve-moi de quoi tu es capable ! Sourit Harry »

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Drago avait passé sa main sur son ventre pour se caresser au-dessus de la ceinture. Harry s'était tout de suite retrouvé attendri par ce geste, mais pas désorienté. L'attaque avait débuté lorsque le Serpentard s'était rué sur le Griffondor, en lui passant le bras autour de son cou pour le faire tomber, pourtant Harry était parvenu entre temps à lui prendre l'arrière de la tête avec sa main gauche, et le faire basculer vers l'avant. Ne s'en était pas soucié pour autant, Drago avait prit d'une main ferme le bras droit de son amant, pour lui tordre dans le dos, tout en passant son bras autour de sa tête, afin de le maintenir contre lui. Harry avait sourit, et avait ajouté :

« Tu…n'as jamais pratiqué le…Sport à main nue, tu es sûr !? Tenta de dire le sauveur entre deux respirations

\- Je ne fais…que suivre…les instructions dans ma tête, tu n'as pas oublié, nous sommes liés ! Tenta de dire Drago en maintenant fermement Harry contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ! Répond Harry. »

Dégageant son bras gauche qui était soutenu par le bras de Drago, Harry avait rapidement empoigné le haut du pantalon du Serpentard, en le basculant vers l'avant d'un geste rapide. Essoufflé, Drago était resté au sol, regardant son amour sourire, ce qui l'avait obligé à s'attaquer de nouveau contre lui, en lui bloquant cette fois la jambe gauche. Pour Harry, rien ne pouvait être aussi simple, et sans fléchir, il s'était soulevé de terre, d'un grand coup d'élan avec ses bras, en projetant Drago au sol, lui heurtant le menton de sa pointe de pied. Debout devant lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir plaisanter avec son ange.

« Tu dois être encore plus rapide…mon ange ! »

Gonflé à bloc, Drago s'était frotté le menton, se redressant doucement prêt à attaquer son ennemi **.** Concevoir que son amant n'avait peur de rien, rendait Drago un peu dépossédé, sans y être non plus. Son esprit s'ouvrait en lui, en laissant sa nouvelle magie se répandre dans tout son être, ce qui lui avait permis d'envoyer son amant à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un simple… :

« _**Expéliarmus**_ ! Avait crié Drago, pointant sa main vers sa cible pour lui lancer le sort.

\- …

\- Oh putain par Salazar ! Dit Drago consterné par son geste. »

Étendu, presque inanimé sur le sol, Harry ne s'était pas redressé. Après avoir réalisé qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, le _Serpentard_ était devenu vraiment content, alors que tous ses espoirs pour y parvenir auparavant étaient minimes. Réalisant par la même occasion que son amant était étendu inconscient sur le sol, Drago avait été très vite prit de panique, en se précipitant rapidement auprès de son amour.

« Oh Salazar Harry…Harry? Appela Drago, affolé.

\- …

\- Merde, mais ce n'est pas vrai …Je t'en prie Harry, réponds-moi!? Persista Drago en se plaçant à quatre pattes sur lui.

\- … »

La panique sur le visage de Drago ne pouvait pas être aussi sincère, il s'en voulait terriblement, faire du mal à son amour n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pour rien au monde. Pressentir les larmes lui venir, il s'était sur-le-champ retrouvé lui-même étalé sur le sol, avec un _Griffondor_ dans la même position que lui précédemment, lui maintenant les bras au-dessus de la tête.

« Troisième leçon mon ange, toujours se méfier des apparences ! Annonça le dit Griffondor.

\- Putain…tu…tu m'as fichu **une de ces frousses** !

\- Tu as vraiment eu peur ?

\- **OUI**! Cria Drago

\- Il ne faut pas…

\- Je t'aime merde, et…je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, même si tu es bien entraîné. L'idée d'avoir osé te blesser, me détruirai ! Susurra Drago.

\- Mon ange, je suis navré, je vais bien d'accord, et je suis très fière de toi, tu as su me montrer que tu pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette, ça prouve aussi que tu es meilleur (il approcha son visage du sien) je peux t'embrasser mon ange, pour me faire pardonner ? Chuchota Harry en se frottant contre lui.

\- Il va falloir faire…mieux que ça ! Réclama Drago

\- Donc, ça doit vouloir dire que tu es prêt ? Questionna Harry.

\- Que je suis prêt à quoi !?

\- J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te dévorer entièrement.

\- … ! Drago gêné.

\- Ne recommence pas mon ange, ta timidité s'était évaporée jusque là, alors montre…

\- Embrasse-moi (il lui lécha les lèvres de sa langue) et je t'en supplie…allons faire l'amour, je te veux moi aussi ! Prononça Drago d'une voix sensuelle, avant de venir happer les lèvres du brun.

\- Hum…mon ange, que je t'aime !

 **Plus tard dans la soirée.**

Après avoir pris soin de jeter un œil protecteur sur Narcissa, Harry était parti sans tarder prendre une bonne douche à la suite de Drago. La chambre de Drago, aussi moderne comme toutes les autres pièces. Parquet en bois laqué vert au sol, autant la partie chambre, tout comme celle de la partie salon. Chaque chambre, possédant une salle de bain, avec autant de grandes baies vitrées. Un grand lit en baldaquin blanc laqué, avec rideau fin transparent vert puis une armoire immense, sur toute une bonne partie d'un seul grand mûr. Voilà comment on pouvait imaginer réellement une vraie chambre moderne, et Harry avait fait connaître à Narcissa, comment le modernisme dans le monde _moldu_ évoluait, puis la belle sorcière avait avouée sans honte, qu'elle admirait beaucoup ce style.

La chambre du sauveur aurait pu tout autant être de rouge, pour désigner sa maison à Poudlard, cependant elle était tout aussi blanche, comme être aussi légèrement couvert de strasse noire, Harry aimait la différence des deux couleurs tout simplement. Pourquoi avoir choisi la chambre de Drago ? Parce qu'il voulait que son ange se sente au mieux, dans un endroit bien à lui, et Harry avait béni Dieu en cet instant de trouver son bel ange étendu sur le lit, de plus, simplement munit d'un simple caleçon blanc bien moulant…Comme il le trouvait beau !

« Harry, tout va bien ?

\- Hein, euh…oui, oui bien sûr. J'étais juste un peu égaré en te regardant. Peux-tu encore attendre un moment, que je puisse allez prendre ma douche !?

\- Je peux encore attendre, mais ne t'égare plus, ou bien alors cette douche va tarder ! Sourit Drago en prenant une place assise sur le lit, les jambes croisées.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas changer d'a…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me volatiliser mon cœur, allez ouste, parce que là (il osa poser son regard de haut en bas sur son amant), tu me manques terriblement.

\- Attends, je ne suis pas très certain d'avoir bien entendu, je te manque ? Ajouta Harry, ancrant son regard dans les yeux bleu de son ange.

\- Tu as bien enten…

\- Mon corps te manque ? Reformula Harry, déterminé à avoir une réponse.

\- Non ! Susurre Drago, gardant lui aussi les yeux fixés sur le sauveur.

\- … !

\- Pas seulement ton corps, toi tout entier, Harry, toi tout entier. Répèta Drago une seconde fois.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais faire au plus vite (il fit demi-tour, puis se ravisa en s'adressant à nouveau à lui), et lorsque je reviens, je veux te voir nu !? Annonça Le brun, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec hâte.

\- Ben…Ah ! Bégaya Drago, d'une voix mal assuré. »

Harry n'avait pas prolongé sa conversation avec son amant, alors qu'il s'était déjà précipité dans la salle d'eau, qui avait durée une bonne quinzaine de minutes, le temps nécessaire pour laisser Drago le soin de réfléchir à la demande de son amour. Bien que, sur le coup, Drago n'avait pas su quoi répondre, il ne s'en était pas démoralisé pour autant pour accomplir sa quête. Doucement et malgré sa gêne, Drago s'était soigneusement levé du lit, faire glisser son boxer en bas de ses jambes, pour se retrouver totalement nu, son membre dressé par l'envie de voir bientôt son amant près de lui **.** Inconsciemment, le _Serpentard_ s'était passé une main sur son ventre pour atteindre avec sensualité son sexe bien dur, en lui prodiguant un petit mouvement de va et viens, qui l'avait contraint à pousser un petit gémissement rauque de plaisir. Quant à Harry, sa douche enfin terminée, n'avait qu'une seul envie, rejoindre son ange sur le lit pour une étreinte passionnée.

Après avoir cerclé une serviette autour de sa taille, notre héros n'avait pas attendu plus longuement pour se diriger dans la chambre, néanmoins, Harry était resté paralysé à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Drago avait tardé pour se mettre à nu, si bien qu'il ne s'était plus soucié du temps qui s'était écoulé, continuant sa caresse sur son membre de sa main droite, sans cesser ses petites plaintes jouissives. C'est donc dans cette position que notre grand sauveur avait trouvé Drago, un moment de bonheur qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, pour le rendre le plus heureux des hommes. Percevant la présence de son amant à ses côtés, Drago avait cherché à se maîtriser pour restreindre en lui son trouble qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à la vue de son amour sur lui, alors qu'il le dévisageait avec avidité, et l'avait obligé à stopper son geste, ce qu'Harry avait désapprouvé totalement.

« Oh non mon ange, n'arrête pas, continue ! Avertit Harry, retirant sa serviette d'un geste lent, et montrer à son ange qu'il était lui aussi très excité.

\- Humm ! Souffla Drago en se mordant la lèvre, mais en restant mal à l'aise à la situation.

\- Montre-moi, montre-moi que tu as envie ! Susurra Harry, appliquant lui aussi une caresse sur sa verge bien tendue.

\- Ceci est aussi…un entraînement…Harry ? Dit Drago, en prenant de nouveau son sexe entre ses doigts.

\- Pas nécessairement mon ange, juste un acquis favorable qui te permettrai de vaincre ta gêne…Oui continue ! Ajouta le brun pour l'encourager davantage.

\- Si je considère ma gêne passée…hum…ça pourrait vouloir dire que mon entraînement…et fini alors !? Tenta de dire Drago en gémissant.

\- Ton entraînement est terminé, depuis ton expérience sans baguette de tout à l'heure…hum tu n'as plus (Harry ferma les yeux au plaisir qu'il se donnait, pour se reprendre ensuite) , tu n'as plus rien à savoir, juste me montrer que tu m'aimes !

\- Je t'aime Harry…je t'aime ! Réponds Drago, retirant sa main, pour s'avancer près du sauveur.

\- N'arrête pas ton geste…s'il te plaît, tu es si beau…je…

\- Je ne vais pas arrêter mon geste…je veux juste te toucher toi, J'ai…j'ai besoin que…

\- Que je te touche…c'est ça !?

\- Oui c'est ça, fais-moi l'amour Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de sentir ton envie…en moi. Expliqua Drago en se collant contre le corps de son amant.

\- Drago…hum Drago, je ne pourrais plus me résigner, si tu me parles comme ça, tu le sais, non !? Reprit Harry en glissant une main sur la nuque de son ange.

\- Harry (Il s'approcha de son oreille) je te veux en moi. Prononça Drago en lui léchant l'oreille. »

A ces mots, notre beau brun avait était parcouru d'une grande vague de chaleur dans tout son être, à un point qu'il aurait pu jouir tout de suite sans retenu, si il n'avait pas pu garder un peu de son self contrôle.

 _ **(Et bien ce chapitre est fini, eh oui….mais on revient bientôt, enfin je l'espère, avec mes soucis d'internet ça risque de prendre quelques jours de plus lol) Vos reviews sont très importante aussi ! Merci**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Un grand bonjour à tous, je sais que pour certain lecteur j'ai été un peu dur de vous laisser dans le suspens, mais je suis de retour lol ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.)**_

Chapitre 07 :

 _« Harry (Il s'approcha de son oreille) je te veux en moi. Prononça Drago en lui léchant l'oreille. »_

 _A ces mots, notre beau brun avait était parcouru d'une grande vague de chaleur dans tout son être, à un point qu'il aurait pu jouir tout de suite sans retenu, si il n'avait pas pu garder un peu de son self contrôle._

Harry avait laissé un court instant son sexe, et pouvait sentir Drago le lui reprendre, lui infligeant les même caresses et les même gestes, aussi lent, aussi doux. Gardant les yeux mi-clos, Harry pouvait entrevoir un voile dorée flotter dans l'air, et se propager dans toute l'espace de la chambre. Drago n'avait pas besoin de l'apprendre, il ressentait en lui la force de le regarder. Ce qui avait obligatoirement obligé les deux garçons à relever la tête pour le voir, sans pour autant les séparer bien au contraire, cela intensifiait leur plaisir, les contraignant à se diriger sur le lit pour encore plus de désirs, et autant de jouissance **.** Harry et Drago étaient en transe, leur organisme bouillait de l'intérieur à ne plus avoir aucun contrôle, ou du moins, presque plus. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus se séparer, ils avaient envie de l'un et de l'autre, ce qui les rendaient encore plus fou.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, il martelait son amant de baisers, de coup de langue, de petites morsures également, sur chaque centimètre de peau offerte, sur chaque endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir accomplir auparavant. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet échange dur toute la vie, c'était fort, très fort, qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur son ange pour se fondre en lui, pourtant, il était nécessaire pour son ange d'apprendre, de comprendre, de savourer chaque instant que lui-même lui transmettait, et pour le brun, voir son petit ami avec autant d'audace **,** alors qu'il était d'un naturel timide, l'excitait comme jamais il n'avait été de toute sa vie. Entre les mains expertes de son bel ange, Harry fondait littéralement, Drago savait comment s'y prendre, la magie des deux êtres l'encouragé à s'y appliquer, et c'était un pur bonheur pour le grand sauveur.

Leurs soufflent n'étaient plus que gémissement, leurs corps étaient recouvert de sueur tellement leurs plaisirs étaient torride. Dans cet afflux d'extase et de plénitude, les garçons étaient devenus incontrôlable, si bien que la villa aurait pu être attaqué par un _Voldemort ressuscité_ **,** qu'ils ne s'en serraient même pas intéressés. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée avant que le bel ange parvenait en vain à articuler quelques mots, alors qu'il était allongé entre les jambes de son amour, des frissons de désirs dans tout son corps.

« Que…Hum que m'arri…, tenta de dire Drago, excité plus que jamais, en se frottant contre le corps sous lui.

\- Notre magie mon…ange, ce n'est rien…je la sens…et notre amour est fort, je…j'aime te voir comme ça, tu es si beau…si beau ! Articula Harry, dans le même état que son ange.

\- Je t'aime…oh Salazar je t'aime, je veux te tou…

\- Fais-le Drake…fait comme tu as envie, mais touche-le ! Gémissait Harry, en agrippant le visage de Drago, pour lui donner un baiser fort et doux en même temps. »

La langue du sauveur venait lécher ses lèvres comme un fou, pour faire le passage dans sa bouche et venir chercher celle de Drago, pour plus de contact. Drago était si demandeur, qu'il avait autant d'entrain pour venir dévorer sa jumelle, qui avait déclenché une nouvelle fois chez les deux amants, une vague d'excitation intense pendant quelques minutes. Leurs baisers avaient cessés un instant, et Drago s'était adressé à son amour.

« Harry…Je…

\- Ton envie passe avant tout mon Ange…Fais-le, j'en ai si envie…Drago ! Révéla le brun, plus pour l'encourager.

\- Comment je dois…faire (Drago avait descendu au niveau du nombril) je ne vais pas…

\- Suis ton instinct Drago…Humm…Continue !

\- Tu es…Beau ! Souffle Drago, persistant ses baisers sur les hanches à présent, alors qu'il sentait contre son cou, le sexe du brun.

\- Toi aussi mon bel Ange…Ohh Humm Drago…Oui c'est bien, encore un peu tu y es…Presque. Conseilla Harry, redressant sa tête, pour mêler ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond.

\- Beau ! Arrive juste à dire Drago, pour embrasser ensuite la verge devant lui.

\- Drago…Ouch humm…Fais-le, tu en meurs d'envie… »

Laissant échapper un gémissement en guise de réponse, la bouche de Drago avait enfin atteint un non retour, un frisson l'avait saisi de tout son corps, puis il avait finalement osé accentuer son baiser sur ce membre bien dressé. Léchant du bout de sa langue, embrassant de temps à autre, pour aussi, caresser, flatter de ses doigts, le masturber au même moment qu'il léchait sur toute sa grosseur, pour l'engloutir presque totalement dans sa bouche. Ce qui avait déclenché chez notre beau Harry, un hoquet de surprise.

« **DRAGO…OH MERLIN** ! »

Reconnaissant avoir été bête de s'en être privé les semaines précédentes peur de lui déplaire, Drago avait très vite prit goût à cet échange, à ce plaisir nouveau, qu'il augmentait de seconde en seconde avec des vas et viens fort, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en priver. Le brun n'en pouvait plus, son Ange lui faisait découvrir un plaisir au-delà de ce qu'il avait connu, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Harry gémissait presque à en pleurer, ses mains à présent s'accrochaient à la couette du lit, et avec les assauts de son amant, il sentait que le plaisir suprême allez bientôt arriver, pourtant il ne voulait pas imposer ça à son Ange, du moins pas encore.

« Mon Ange…C'est si bon…Tu es vraiment très doué Humm…Pourtant tu va devoir…

\- M'arrêter ! (Il releva la tête tout en gardant sa main autour du sexe de son amour), jamais, je veux te donner…Harry ! Reprit Drago, pour reprendre ensuite là où il en était.

\- Oh Drago…Je ne vais pas pouvoir…Je vais jouir si tu continues…Arrête mon Ange…Viens Drago…Humm… **DRAGO** !? »

Pourtant Drago n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce sexe si bon, il aurait voulu continuer tout la nuit, et montrer à son Amour qu'il l'aimait tellement. Notre sauveur l'avait ressenti, et il avait ajouté :

« Je t'aime moi aussi…Tu n'as rien besoin de me prouver…Drago stop…J'ai envie de toi…Je veux te faire l'amour. Murmura Harry

\- J'aime te…

\- Je sais mon Ange (il sourit en le regardant), je l'avais bien compris, mais une autre fois, viens mon beau blond ! Dit Harry, le rapprochant contre lui, en le plaquant sur le lit. »

Toujours autour d'eux, la lumière brillait de plus en plus fort, presque pour les encourager afin de poursuivre leur étreinte. Le regard de Drago, autant que celui d'Harry étaient légèrement focalisé sur ce voile doré, ils n'y prêtaient quasiment plus attention, l'habitude d'être présent, sans doute. Harry était rempli de joie de savoir que son bel Ange réclamait autant d'amour que lui, c'était pour le sauveur une preuve qu'il l'aimait. Son Ange le voulait sans aucune retenue, pour lui il se devait de lui en apporter plus encore. S'employant à lui accorder pendant plus de dix bonnes minutes, autant de baisers et de caresses que lui auparavant, Harry s'était aussi délecté de lui lécher le membre, avant de venir l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Le Serpentard était persuadé que son amant faisait ça pour l'aider à se détendre, afin qu'il se laisse aller au plaisir de la chaire, et sur ce coup là, Drago n'avait pas tort, Harry ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal, et il s'y appliquait soigneusement.

« Drago, regarde-moi. Fit Harry en souriant.

\- Ca va mon Cœur, je ne suis pas inquiet…Viens ! Ajoute Drago, gardant son regard dans celui du brun.

\- Essaie de garder les yeux ouverts, et regarde-moi mon Ange, d'accord !?

\- Oui, je…

\- Mon Ange, je te mentirai si je te disais que tu ne sentiras aucune douleur, et …

\- Je sais, vas-y…J'ai envie !

\- Moi aussi, mais je dois encore me retenir. Dit Harry glissant sa main entre les fesses du blond.

\- Pourquoi je…Ahhh Hum ! Fermant les yeux face à l'intrusion.

\- C'est bien mon Ange, mais regarde-moi (il enfonça encore plus son doigt), je vais aller doucement.

\- Humm…Non, encore ! Réclama Drago

\- Je veux te rendre heureux, pas te faire du mal (il retira son doigt, pour revenir en lui avec un deuxième) tu comprends ? Susurra Harry, en allant et venant des deux doigts.

\- Oui je comprends…Pffff oh !

\- Ca va ?

\- Uhm…Oui !

\- Tu veux plus mon Ange !?

\- La question ne se pose pas, Oui…Ahhh Harry ! Soutient Drago, malgré une légère douleur mêlée de gêne, à la suite d'une autre intrusion.

\- Doucement, regarde-moi Drago, regarde-moi ! Tenta de dire Harry en venant l'embrasser.

\- J'ai…J'ai envie que tu rentres en moi Harry…Immédiatement ! Réclama Drago, redressant sa tête pour avertir celui-ci.

\- Pas avant que tu sois…

\- Je vais bien…Alors viens, s'il te plaît Harry !? Implora cette fois ci le Serpentard.

\- D'accord mon ange (il retira ses doigts, et les lubrifia d'un sort rapide), Je viens ! Prévient Harry, le pénétrant doucement, seulement avec le bout de son membre.

\- Mpfff…Ha…Harry! Tenta d'articuler le blond, se crispant malgré lui.

\- Aide-toi de ta magie…Mon Ange, ça peut t'aider…Humm c'est vraiment bon, comme tu es beau ! Énonça le Griffondor, en s'appliquant à venir caresser le membre de son ange pour lui redonner envie, et s'incitant par la même occasion de rentrer encore plus son propre sexe à l'intérieur.

\- J'y parviens…Pourtant tu es si…

\- Désolé…La nature m'a bien constitué humm…C'est vrai, mais t'es-tu toi-même regardé…Pfff…Hein !? Tenta de distraire Harry envers Drago pour continuer sa poussée au fond de lui.

\- Ha…Harry ne me…Fais pas ça, entre d' un coup…Que je sois quitte de… **AHHH** ! Termina de crier le bel Ange en se tordant de douleur, associé de plaisir, alors que le brun était complètement entré en lui.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas …Mais (il embrassa Drago dans le cou, forçant un peu plus son entrée), tu m'y as forcé, alors à présent…Que dois-je faire mon Ange, dis-moi !?

\- Je te veux…Oh humm encore (il croisa les jambes autour de son amour, et ses bras autour de son cou), toujours…Pour toute la vie…Donne moi plus, je veux plus ! Quémanda le Serpentard, miment un coup de rein.

\- Si je relâche mon envie, je risque de plus rien contrôler…Parce que j'ai tellement envie de jouir en toi, que ça…

\- Alors relâche-toi, et ne te prive surtout….Humm pas de jouir tout…Au fond de moi, alors vas-y…On a déjà trop attendu ! Gémit Drago, arquant son dos, au plaisir torride qu'il venait d'avoir. »

Ne laissant aucune seconde de plus pour lui apporter du bonheur, Harry avait commencé à se mouvoir dans l'étroitesse de son Ange, se sentant comprimé par le passage si étroit qui ne faisait qu'augmenter davantage son plaisir. Harry avait tentait de se restreindre malgré tout, afin de donner autant de désirs à son amant, pour qu'il savoure chaque instant, et l'emmener direct au paradis. Sa douleur dissipée, Drago ne ressentait en lui qu'une multitude de bien être. Les coups de son amant à l'intérieur le faisait décoller, vibrer comme jamais. Il ne savait plus si ses cris étaient les siens ou celui de son Amour, ou peut-être les deux, mais dans tout les cas, c'était un pur délice. Il sentait son sexe être caressé, et il s'était joint à cette caresse de sa main droite, sentant très bientôt son plaisir accroître de plus en plus. Le beau brun ne voulait plus s'arrêter, prêt à se déverser dans son ange très vite.

« T'arrêtes pas…T'arrêtes pas mon cœur…Je vais…Je sens que je vais…

\- Moi aussi…Mais je veux te donner Drago…Je…

\- Joui mon Cœur…Vite, je vais venir avec…Toi, maintenant… **Humm AHHH HUM HARRYY** Y ! Cria Drago, alors qu'il venait de se répandre sur son ventre.

\- Par Merlin tout puissant… **DRAGOOOO** ! Cria Harry également, se déversant au plus profond de son bel Ange blond. »

Leurs souffles étaient devenus irréguliers, leurs corps ne pouvaient plus bouger non plus, le plaisir qu'ils venaient d'avoir les avait laissé inerte, presque paralysé. Harry était encore à l'intérieur de Drago, et ne voulait en aucun cas en ressortir. Quant à Drago, lui-même ne cherchait pas non plus à le faire retirer. Reprenant petit à petit leur souffle, ils avaient entrouvris leurs yeux, pour se regarder dans un premier temps, sans se détacher non plus du voile dorée, qui apparaissait plus intense pour se placer autour d'eux, afin de les envelopper en se dissipant d'un coup. Pourtant cette force magique devait les avoir affaibli, puisqu'ils avaient tenté en vain d'articuler quelques mots.

« Drago…Dis-moi…Si ça va !?

\- Heureux…Plus…Que tout, on recommence…quand !?

\- Quand tu…Veux, mais…

\- Dormir…Fatigué ! Murmura Drago, fermant les yeux d'un coup.

\- Oui dormir ! Reprit Harry, fermant lui aussi les yeux. »

Puis le sommeil les avait saisis d'un coup, le brun encore à l'intérieur de son blond, puis le blond se laissant s'endormir sans rien dire, son amant entre les jambes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV Harry)

Une chaleur agréable ne me quitte pas, je sens un corps contre moi, celui qui m'a tant apporté ! Je ne sais pas vraiment l'heure qu'il se fait, sûrement encore la nuit, puisque la pièce est quasi dans le noir, juste l'éclairage des lampadaires à l'extérieur qui reflète sur la grande vitre. J'aime beaucoup ces soirs dans la villa, je peux contempler les nuits étoilées sans me retrouver dans le noir, et je sais également que mon Ange déteste le noir totale. Je me laisse quelques secondes, pour enfin me rendre compte que mon Ange est collé à moi, sa jambe gauche sur ma hanche, alors que moi je me retrouve entre les siennes, couché sur mon côté gauche, serrant de mes bras mon beau blond. L'odeur du sexe me fait comprendre que nous n'avons pas fait semblant, je savais que notre amour était fort, pourtant là je dois bien l'avouer, jamais aussi intense, et rien que d'y repenser en cet instant, j'aurai envie de me fondre en lui.

J'avais l'impression d'être aspiré de l'intérieur, ce qui m'envoyait une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout le corps, alors que mon ange s'ouvrait à moi pour me recevoir, et aussi l'impression que nos deux corps ne pouvaient plus se quitter. Laissant mon regard s'abandonner sur mon ange, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le vouloir encore, il est si beau, et en même temps si fragile qu'il m'excite encore plus. Ma main vient caresser sa joue pour replacer ensuite une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière avec tendresse.

« Comme tu es beau mon bel ange ! Disais-je à mon bel endormi. »

Mon pauvre petit dragon, il a accomplit tellement en peu de temps, un savoir exceptionnel, comment tout donner, que je n'arrive encore pas à y croire. Le Serpentard, mon ancien ennemi aujourd'hui dans mes bras, et nous nous aimons plus que tout au monde. J'essais de me détacher pour aller prendre une douche rapide et revenir très vite auprès de lui. Je lui lance un rapide sort de nettoyage, alors que sa jouissance était encore sur nos deux corps lors de notre sommeil, je l'embrasse sur le front, le couvre du duvet, puis me lève en restant une poignée de seconde à l'admirer.

« Mon ange, ma vie, comme je t'aime ! Chuchotais-je avant de me diriger vers la douche. »

(Fin du POV Harry)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV Drago)

Pourquoi ais-je conscience d'un coup d'avoir froid ! Malgré que je sens sur mon corps une couette qui me recouvre presque totalement. Je somnole peu à peu et tente tout doucement de distinguer que je suis dans ma chambre, sûrement en plein milieu de la nuit, en vue du peu d'éclairage à l'extérieur. J'aime beaucoup entrevoir les étoiles lorsque la nuit arrive, je n'ai jamais aimé être dans le noir total, ça me donne l'impression de suffoquer, pourtant à la Villa j'ai le sentiment de revivre. Après quelques minutes je n'entends pas loin de moi, que mon Amour est sous la douche, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre, parce que là, il me manque encore plus qu'avant. Mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas encore à croire ce feu torride en moi, même encore maintenant, rien que de repenser à nos deux corps en folie. J'aurai tant aimé que sa dur toute la nuit, qu'il prenne processions de moi autant de temps qu'il le voulait en me murmurant encore des « je t'aime » continuellement sans s'arrêter.

« Oh que je t'aime mon Amour ! Faisais-je rêveur, en fermant les yeux. »

De repenser à ce moment me donne encore des frissons et me fait comprendre que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Je dois bien reconnaître que mon Amour a été très patient, mais aussi d'une douceur extrême pour que je souffre le moins possible. Franchement, je me demande si ce voile doré n'y était pas aussi pour quelque chose . Mais dans tous les cas c'était vraiment magique et intense. Il va me falloir beaucoup de courage pour ne pas avoir constamment envie de lui. J'ignore comment je vais faire, il est si beau, si délicieux que…

« Oh Salazar Stop ! Disais-je en passant une main sur mon visage pour me raisonner. »

(Fin du POV Drago)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Complètement perdu dans ses envies, il avait sursauté légèrement pendant que la couette s'était soulevée doucement, mais avait été rassuré de voir son amour à nouveau près de lui, sans se lasser de sa chaleur qu'il dégageait. D'instinct, comme il avait de toute sa vie fait ce geste, il n'avait pas hésité à se coller contre ce corps si chaud, presque à lui grimper dessus. Notre beau brun, étonné des nouveaux agissements de son ange, ne trouvait pourtant rien à lui redire, en attente à avoir beaucoup plus, ce qui ne pouvait en rien lui déplaire. Laissant glisser sa jambe entre celles de son amour, et venir poser sa tête sur son ventre, tout en ne refusant pas de lui affliger des jolis baisers, Drago avait au même moment ajouté quelques mots, une façon de lui montrer qu'il était en manque.

« Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de toi…Harry ! Ajouta Drago, en le regardant à présent.

\- Un petit quart d'heure sous la douche et je te manque déjà !? Sourit Harry.

\- Et pas toi !?

\- Plus que jamais Drago, je t'aime ! Fit Harry en venant s'en hésiter à l'embrasser.

\- Hum (il arrêta le baiser) Harry, merci en…

\- Taies-toi Drago (posa un doigt sur sa bouche), ne dis rien, tu me rends heureux, et si toi aussi tu l'es également, alors je suis au comble du bonheur. Drago, la nuit n'est pas encore terminé, que dirais-tu de dormir encore un peu avant…

\- Jamais, j'ai envie de toi !

\- Vraiment, encore ?

\- Oh oui, encore ! Susurra Drago en venant se positionner à quatre pattes sur le sauveur.

\- Drago mon ange, que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Peux plus me passer de toi (il se frotta contre la verge sous lui), hum…Donnes-moi mon cœur ! Halète Drago en accentuant son geste jusqu'à faire durcir le membre d'Harry.

\- Ohh Drago, calme-toi…Hum ohh ! Souffla de plaisir le Griffondor.

\- Non, je te veux…Hum tout de suite (Drago prit la verge de son amant et le plaça à son entrée), vraiment tout de suite !

\- Doucement mon bel ange… **AHHH Drago**! Cria Harry, alors que Drago venait de s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe bien dur.

\- Hum Harry ! Gémit Drago, débutant des petits vas et viens, prenant appuis de ses mains sur le torse musclé sous lui, pour l'y aider.

\- Par Merlin…Drago hum !

\- C'est vraiment bon…Je t'aime Harry…Et je veux tout de toi, tout ! Tenta d'articuler le blond en augmentant encore plus ses gestes, et réveiller son propre sexe de sa main droite.

\- Vraiment tout !?

\- Oui…Demande-moi Harry, demande-moi !

\- Viens m'embrasser mon Ange ! Dit Harry Tirant sur le bras gauche du Serpentard, afin qu'il se colle à lui. »

Les mouvements de Drago n'avait pas pour autant cessés, sa bouche venant chercher l'autre pour un baiser doux, mais qui devenait encore plus sauvage de seconde en secondes. Notre sauveur avait passé ses deux mains dans les cheveux blond platine se donnant le droit d'intensifier davantage son contact sur sa bouche et jouer avec sa langue. Harry avait retrouvé son souffle pour susurrer dans l'oreille de son blond d'autres mots.

« Je te veux …Mon ange !

\- Je sais, je suis à toi…Harry. Oh que j'aime te sentir…En moi ! Dit Le serpentard sans qu'il ne cesse ses mouvements.

\- Drago…Je te veux vraiment (il s'arrêta de parler pour le regarder dans les yeux), en moi. Fini de dire Harry.

\- … ! Drago avait cessé cette fois tous mouvements, et avait resté figé.

\- Mon ange (il lui caressa la joue de son pouce), s'il te plait !

\- Tu veux…Que quoi !? Ajoute le bel Ange.

\- J'aimerai te sentir en moi, que tu rentres ton sexe dur à l'intérieur, je veux te sentir, sentir ton envie, ton amour. Fais moi l'amour Drago, de toutes tes forces, je t'en prie !

\- Mais Harry…

\- Je n'aurai pas mal, du moins pas autant !

\- Je…

\- Domines-moi mon ange, allez, j'en peux plus ! Supplie Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

A ces mots là, Drago ne pouvait plus y résister, son amant avait su lui donner beaucoup d'amour, puis il lui avait demandé à présent de faire de même envers lui, ce qu'il s'était hâté très vitre d'entreprendre. Suivant encore une fois son envie, il s'était retiré doucement de son amour, pour très rapidement le pivoter à ce que son homme soit sur le ventre, passant ses deux mains sous lui pour lui soulever les fesses, se positionnant déjà devant son entrée. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce Drago là, aussi sur de lui, aussi entreprenant, et sincèrement il adorait le voir ainsi, et n'avait posé aucune résistance. Mouillant ses doigts avec sa salive, Drago n'avait pas attendu pour rentré un doigt, imité d'un deuxième alors que son amour semblait apprécier. En peu de temps il avait commencé déjà à glisser son sexe très dur à l'intérieur du brun.

« Oh Salazar c'est vraiment…Délicieux !

\- Viens…Drago, plus !

\- Tu es si torride Harry…Ouh là, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle sensation…Je…

\- Drago, s'il te plait… **PLUS** ! Crie presque notre héros, en aidant son ange, puis venir à lui en une poussé en arrière.

\- Hum… **Wouha**! Gémit Drago

\- Maintenant…Bouge, oh bouge. Fais-moi l'amour Drago ! Ordonna à présent Harry en maintenant fermement le drap sous lui, alors que son plaisir était décuplé. »

La seul façon de combler au mieux son tendre Amour était de lui apporter tout ce que son cœur voulait lui donner, et Drago ne voulait pas s'en priver, il était à présent prêt à lui céder tout ce qu'il voulait, même son âme, si c'était pour le garder indéfiniment auprès de lui. Ressentir l'amour au plus profond de lui, avoir envie que le temps dur encore et encore. Harry en voulait toujours plus, son corps vibrait de tout ce que son ange lui transmettait, à chaque poussées, à chaque mot de dit, à chaque baisers qu'il lui apportait, dans le dos, les hanches, le cou, jusqu'à un point de non retour pour tous les deux.

« Je vais jouir en toi…Tu veux !? Gémissait encore Drago.

\- Ne te retiens plus…Je vais moi aussi venir Drago… **AHHH**! Dit celui-ci en n'y tenant plus, pour se déverser sur les draps, alors que Drago l'avait aidé de sa main.

\- Oh…je suis aux anges… **HARRYYYY** ! Cria Drago, se déversant à son tour dans l'antre de son amour. »

Étalés tous les deux sur le ventre, les garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de retrouver leur souffle. Harry était parvenu avec bien du mal de lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage, se serrant un peu plus ensuite contre son ange. Une fois encore, la fatigue avait eu raison d'eux, et ils étaient prêts à se rendormir. Cependant, comme poussé par une intuition, Harry et Drago s'étaient retournés sans se relâcher l'un et l'autre, et avoir le privilège une fois de plus, de distinguer le voile doré au-dessus de leur deux corps, qui apparaissait très faible. La contemplation n'avait duré qu'un court instant, avant que notre Serpentard se questionne à ce sujet.

« J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça (dit-il en montrant le voile du doigt), ça nous suit à chaque fois que nous sommes…

\- Enlacés ! Oui moi aussi, je sais que nous sommes complet tous les deux, mais c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas aussi foncé qu'hier soir, sa couleur et toute claire, je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi ce phénomène apparaît !

\- Donc, tu ne sais pas plus !?

\- Non mon ange, mais il y a une chose que je viens de comprendre !

\- Ah oui, et que viens-tu de comprendre ?

\- Ta façon de me dominer était une première, tu y as mis tout ton amour, et je suis comblé au plus au point. Vas-tu encore me le prouver dans les prochains jours mon bel ange ?

\- Je ne pourrai jamais rien te refuser…Amour. Sourit Drago, prenant Harry dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte reposante.

\- Moi non plus Drago, et (Harry resta immobile un instant) et…

\- Et !? Fit Drago pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Et (malgré tout Harry ne bougea pas plus, et articula malgré tout), Drago ?

\- Que t'arrive t-il, tu (Il stoppa lui aussi sa phrase, et ajouta envers son amant), Harry c'est normal ?

\- Je t'écoute, dis-moi mon ange !? Reprend Harry, plus pour l'encourager à parler de ce qu'il ressent, alors qu'il savait très bien que son ange ressentait la même chose que lui.

\- J'arrive à sentir des choses !

\- Continue mon Ange, dis-moi ce que tu perçois !?

\- C'est étrange, j'arrive à savoir je ne sais comment que Séverus va venir, et il ne sera pas seul. Je sens aussi comme un changement radical dans la vie de Blaise, une autre nouvelle qui ne va pas être bonne pour toi, à cause de moi je crois, puis également le directeur qui viendra nous voir dans les prochains jours, et…

\- Oui et encore ? Ajouta le sauveur, prodiguant une caresse sur la joue du blond pour le détendre.

\- Notre ancien professeur Lupin viendra lui aussi… ou pas, il me semble, enfin il veut des explications, la fille Weasley sera fâchée contre toi à la rentrée des fêtes (Drago se plaça en tailleur sur le lit, puis poursuivit), de l'amour, de l'amour nous unis, de…

\- C'était inévitable mon ange ! Sourit Harry imitant son amant, pour se placer lui aussi en tailleur, face au Serpentard.

\- Non, je veux dire un autre amour, plus fort encore (il ancra son regard dans le sien), pourquoi je sais tous ça !? Dit-il étonné de son savoir.

\- Attends, tu as dit quoi ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De ce nouvel amour, je n'ai pas senti ça !

\- Tu veux dire que tout ce que je viens de t'informer, tu le savais déjà !?

\- Au même moment que toi mon ange, tu te souviens que j'ai ce don, et toi aussi tu l'as à présent. Cependant, ce que j'ignore, c'est cette dernière chose que tu m'as décrite, ah moins que cela survienne plus tard !

\- C'est juste un pressentiment, je sais que cet amour va être fort, mais rien de plus. Tu ne le ressens pas ?

\- Non, pas comme ça, seulement que notre vie va changer dans les prochains mois, peut-être que ça se relie, je l'ignore totalement. Mon ange, tu devrais tenter de te reposer un peu, savoir autant puise ta magie, je le sais assez pour l'avoir vécu. Recouche-toi encore une heure ou deux…

\- Ca va, je suis fatigué, mais tout va bien. En plus, ça va être l'heure de se lever, puis je ne veux pas laisser mère s'occuper du petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle doit se reposer.

\- Nous prendrons soin de ta mère tous les deux, mais s'il te plait, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes et que tu t'allonges un peu ! Conseilla Harry en le forçant à se rallonger.

\- Tu viens t'allonger sur moi, mon Amour ?

\- Drago voyons, tu es fatigué, je…

\- Non, je ne suis pas fatigué, je deviens excité ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fougue en moi

\- Drago !?

\- Regarde par toi-même ! Conseilla le blond avec un sourire aguicheur. »

Ce qu'avait fait aussitôt Harry s'en tarder. Drago s'était aidé de sa main gauche pour activer encore plus son envie, ce qui avait provoqué chez le survivant une surprise étonnante. Drago devenait si exigeant d'un coup qu'Harry n'y avait pas résisté, et s'était employer à venir l'embrasser presque voracement, se positionnant au-dessus du blond, alors que celui-ci avait guidé son membre jusqu'à l'orifice du brun en se glissant doucement à l'intérieur, alors que leurs gémissements s'était décuplés pour chacun d'eux, sans les empêcher de mettre fin au baiser. A chaque coup de reins de son amour, Drago se sentait propulsé par une énergie de plaisir qui le faisait presque crier de bonheur. Plus ses coups de reins étaient fort, plus ça le rendait vraiment dingue de désir. Le blond n'avait pu attendre plus longtemps, qu'il avait crié sa délivrance, lorsque son partenaire lui avait appliqué un grand coup d'élan sur son membre.

Harry n'avait pas cessé de se masturber pour que son sexe en devienne douloureux de désir. Il s'était retiré pour venir se placer entre les jambes du blond pour le pénétrer d'un coup en une grande poussée, lui affligeant des grands coups à l'intérieur pour le faire hurler. Le voile doré avait réapparut encore plus vif plus lumineux autour des deux garçons, comme si se voile voulait à tout pris entrer en eux pour qu'un désir sans nom les submerge et pousse le sauveur à se déverser dans son ange avec une grande quantité de sperme, l'obligeant à se recoucher sur son amant tellement le désir était fort. Harry était vidé, exténué, mais heureux de voir que son beau blond était dans le même état que lui. Les laissant dix bonnes minutes pour retrouver un souffle normal, des coups à la porte surpris les deux garçons.

Drago avait très vite paniqué, vu dans la position ou il se trouvait, et quant au sauveur rien n'aurait pu le déranger à ce point, et ne faisait aucun effort pour bouger et avait tenté de rassurer le Serpentard.

« Détends-toi mon ange, ce n'est que ta mère ! Sourit Harry.

\- **OH LA LA NON pourquoi je l'ai pas vu moi** , Harry, bouge, reste pas là, ne…

\- Hors de question, je ne bougerais pas, je suis trop bien installé…

\- Me fais pas ça, Harry, tu as vu notre position, en plus on est imprégné de…De…

\- Sexe ! Je sais mon ange, et alors !? Ajoute Harry en bloquant les bras de son ange, pour le garder sous lui.

\- Tu es devenu fou, Harry je t'en conjure ! Supplie le Serpentard.

\- Ok Drake… (Harry se leva de dessus lui), _Recurvite_. Lançe notre sauveur de sa main.

\- Il faut que l'on…

\- Reste comme ça, ta mère ne va pas mettre le nez sous la couette tout de même, voyons Drago, elle se doute très bien de ce qui s'est passé, nous ne sommes pas habillés pour dormir, alors relax mon ange ! Tenta d'expliquer Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- C'est ma mère et…

\- Elle t'a déjà vu nu, non !?

\- Jusque mes six ans Harry, il ne faut pas exagérer, j'ai poussé depuis !

\- Je l'avais remarqué, d'ailleurs une chose aussi importante à du bien poussé pendant ta croissance…Hum la la…

\- Harry arrête (on frappa à la porte) deux minutes c'est…

\- Vous pouvez entrer Narcissa. Averti Harry, se collant contre son ange, leur corps recouvert du duvet.

\- Je me sens mal Harry. Chuchota Drago.

\- Ca va aller, tu vas voir.

\- Excusez-moi les garçons, je ne vous dérange pas !?

\- Et bien… Commençe Drago

\- Pas du tout Narcissa, tout va bien. Avez-vous bien dormi, comment vous sentez-vous !?

\- Tout va bien, un peu vaseuse, mais c'est supportable. Je voulais savoir si il fallait que je…

\- Non mère, vous ne faite aucun effort, on va aller préparer le petit déjeuner ! Conseille Drago.

\- Votre fils à raison, il ne faut pas vous fatiguer, on vous aidera au maximum.

\- Merci mon petit Harry, merci aussi à toi mon fils !

\- C'est normal voyons. Vous allez être maman Narcissa, une fois de plus ! S'exprime Harry attendri.

\- Séverus va être tout aussi surpris, pourtant il faudrait que je lui annonce la nouvelle !

\- Pas la peine mère, Séverus devrait être là mercredi dans la matinée et pas seul en plus. Formule Drago s'en se soucier que sa mère en était plus qu'étonnée.

\- Drago mon Ange !? Averti Harry

\- Et bien quoi, mère à le droit de savoir, non !? Proteste Drago en regardant son beau brun.

\- Tu as pensé à son état !? Ajouta Harry, fixant son ange cette fois.

\- Justement, son état venu par hasard, Séverus est bien concerné.

\- Stop les garçons…

\- Oui je le sais très bien, mais tout ce qui te traverse dans la tête ne doit pas être dit à chaque fois que tu y penses. Murmura Harry en caressant la joue de Drago, en oubliant totalement que Narcissa se trouvée là.

\- Pardon les garçons, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi ce nouveau don, j'arrive à savoir tellement, que je dois vraiment les dires pour me sentir mieux dans ma tête ! Chuchota une fois de plus Drago, en ignorant lui aussi sa mère un court instant.

\- S'il vous plaît les garçons je…

\- Entraîne-toi aussi pour ça, fais le trie dans ta tête mon ange. Fit Harry continuant sa caresse.

\- Je préfère lorsque c'est toi qui m'entraîne Amour, c'est si déli…

\- **STOP**! Coupe Narcissa en parlant un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre.

\- Oh pardon mère ! Ajoute Drago gêné.

\- Excusez-nous Narcissa, votre fils me perturbe tellement, que j'en oublie parfois tout le reste. On va aller prendre notre douche, et on vous rejoint en cuisine aussitôt après.

\- Faite attention Harry, si Drago vous perturbe à ce point, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en détacher. Bon, je vous attends pour le petit déjeuner. Informe la mère de Drago, en s'éloignant.

\- Justement, je ne m'en détacherai jamais, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça !

\- Je vous crois sur parole, Harry ! Fit-elle fermant la porte derrière elle. »

La dernière phrase était à peine terminée, que notre Harry s'était jeté avec force sur les lèvres de son Ange, alors que celui-ci l'avait accepté en le bloquant contre lui avec autant de poigne. Sans relâche, le blond et le brun se goûtaient encore une nouvelle fois, laissant parler leurs corps qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se mouvoir, faisant frotter leurs virilités si fortes qu'ils en avaient fini par jouir tous les deux sur leurs corps respectifs, sans avoir touché leurs sexes de leurs mains. Avant que Harry ne retrouve son souffle, Drago l'avait devancé en s'excusant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, désolé Harry ! Souffla Drago épuisé.

\- Nous sommes deux, je suis navré moi aussi, mais c'est si bon d'être contre toi !

\- Tellement bon, qu'on ne contrôle plus rien, tu me rends fou de désir Harry !

\- Je t'aime Drago, et j'aime te rendre fou de moi. Maintenant petit déjeuner, ta mère va trouver le temps long. Révéla Harry se redressant du lit.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait attendre encore un peu !?

\- Drago, on a toute la prochaine nuit pour ça, puis toute les autres, allez lève-toi bel Ange !

\- Zut, moi qui voulais une séance d'entraînement !

\- Tu en auras de l'entraînement, alors si tu te décidais à présent de bouger tes jolies fesses pour venir te laver !?

\- Sous la douche c'est possible !? Sourit Drago.

\- Grouille toi bel Ange, ta mère patiente ! Ajouta Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- YES, tu es d'accord !

\- Fichu don ! Révéla Harry, avant de tirer sur le bras du Serpentard, pour qu'il se dépêche. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV Narcissa)

Je n'aurai jamais du attendre aussi longtemps, le petit déjeuner aurait été vite préparé depuis, par ailleurs je vais m'empresser d'y remédier, j'ai une faim de loup. Espérant que les garçons ne m'en voudront pas trop, et puis je ne suis pas invalide tout de même, faut pas dramatiser. J'imagine encore la tête de mon Séverus quand il va apprendre la nouvelle !

« Je suis certaine que tu seras heureux mon Sévi ! Dit-elle pour elle-même. »

(Fin du POV Narcissa)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV Drago)

Cette facilité de tout savoir est vraiment bien, mais faut-il que je m'exprime aussitôt, directement !? Faut que j'arrive à tenir ma langue, mais faire aussi travailler son mental, ce n'est pas évident…Oh et zut, Harry aide-moi !?

« Que se passe t-il Drago !? »

Et voilà, il sait que je ne vais pas bien, c'est grisant ce pouvoir, mais en même temps j'adore. Je me demande si il arrive vraiment à tout sentir de moi, faudrait que je fasse le test pour voir ! Alors penser…Quelque chose d'agréable, faire l'amour sur une plage des Caraïbes, une grande plage rien que nous deux hum !

« Drago, s'il te plait arrête ! Me dit-il

\- Que…Quoi !? Faisais-je sans faire attention plus que ça.

\- On n'est pas en vacance d'été mon Ange, tu penseras à ça plus tard ! Ajouta mon petit lion.

\- Alors là, j'ai vraiment plus de secret pour toi ! M'étonnais-je

\- Et je n'ai sûrement pas plus de secret pour toi non plus, alors, contrôle-toi un peu, veux-tu !? Me chuchote t-il

\- Facile à dire, en plus dans ma tête je ne vois que toi, te faire l'amour et (j'arrêtais de parler, alors que je captais dans la tête voisine, et je reprenais en souriant), c'est à moi que tu dis de me contrôler, Harry, tu es pire que moi. Ajoutais-je, le prenant dans mes bras.

\- On est vraiment des pervers, on pense qu'à ça !

\- Je n'étais pas comme ça avant de te connaître, moi ! Me défendais-je

\- Ben voyons, c'est de ma faute peut-être !?

\- Oui, parce que maintenant, tu m'obsèdes de plus en plus…Prends-moi Harry ! Disais-je avec envie

\- Drago je voudrais…

\- Maintenant, je peux plus attendre, Harry ! Suppliais-je cette fois. »

(Fin du POV Drago)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV Harry)

Je n'arrive encore pas à y croire, cette rapidité que mon Ange a de savoir me sidère, il pourrait presque devenir meilleur que moi. Pourtant je sais aussi que ça le perturbe, il n'a pas pour habitude de gérer un tel phénomène. A ces yeux je constate tout de suite qu'il est déconnecté, qu'il essai tant bien que mal d'y parvenir, il doit se calmer sinon il va s'épuiser ! Je sais en cet instant qu'il voudrait bien que je l'aide, mon pauvre ange !

« Que se passe t-il, Drago !? M'inquiétais-je »

Une fois de plus cela le contrarie que je sache comment il pense, il se pose beaucoup trop de question, et je perçois en lui qu'il ne va pas se gêner pour me tester, il devient si malin, mais en même temps je l'aime tellement que…Ah non ! Là il va un peu fort, il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de chose, faudrait qu'il comprenne que je suis aussi perturbé que lui quand il pense à ça !

« Drago s'il te plaît, arrête ! Disais-je

\- Que…quoi !? Répond mon Ange, faisant semblant de pas savoir. »

De le voir comme ça je vais craquer, oh mon ange il ne faut pas, non faut pas ! Le calmer est la meilleur des solutions, oui le calmer un peu, cela me fera pas de mal !

« On n'est pas en vacances d'été mon Ange, tu penseras à ça plus tard ! Ajoutais-je pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Alors là, j'ai vraiment plus de secret pour toi !

\- Et je n'ai sûrement pas plus de secret pour toi non plus, alors, contrôle-toi un peu, veux-tu !? Lui répétais-je, malgré mon envie de lui sauter dessus qui me tiraille.

\- Facile à dire, en plus dans ma tête je ne vois que toi, te faire l'amour et (d'un coup il s'arrête et me regarde fixement), et c'est à moi que tu dis de me contrôler, Harry, tu es pire que moi (Il n'avait pas tort). Ajouta t-il, me prenant dans ses bras.

\- On est vraiment des pervers, on pense qu'à ça ! Disais-je en souriant.

\- Je n'étais comme ça avant de te connaître, moi !

\- Ben voyons, c'est de ma faute peut-être !? Me défendais-je.

\- Oui, parce que maintenant tu m'obsèdes de plus en plus…Prends-moi Harry ! »

En plus il me dit ça du tac au tac, par Merlin il va me rendre fou, cette façon qu'il a de me susurrer ces mots, me donne des bouffées de chaleur, cependant je ne veux pas être trop gourmand, puis je décide de le faire attendre un peu.

« Drago je voudrais…

\- Maintenant, je peux plus attendre, Harry ! Clé mande mon bon blond avec envie. »

Trop tard je craque, je suis en ébullition, je ne peux que me soumettre à cette envie. Les jours à venir ne peuvent être encore meilleur, mon amour pour lui est fort, et je sais qu'il ressent autant envers moi, ce qui va nous donner davantage de plaisir pour notre amour. Oh comme je l'aime !

(Fin du POV Harry)

 _ **Quelques journées plus tard.**_

Deux jours on passés depuis, Narcissa était radieuse malgré ses petits désagréments du matin. Harry prenait soin d'elle autant que son fils Drago, qui commençait à devenir un peu gaga d'avoir très prochainement une petite sœur. L'étendu de ses dons lui en avait confirmé, sans informer sa mère, ne voulant en aucun cas savoir le sexe du bébé. Sachant que les jours qui arrivaient allés être mouvementés, les deux garçons faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour occuper leur temps, avec : De l'entraînement, leur révision pour la rentrée, et sans oublier leur performance au lit, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus torride pour chacun d'entre eux. Puis le jour où Séverus devait arriver, n'arrivait pas. Drago et Harry l'avaient pressenti, en inquiétant beaucoup Narcissa, qui s'était préparé à revoir son tendre Amour.

Pour Drago rien d'alarmant, il devait sûrement finir ses cours jusqu'au bout, Séverus étant très carré sur son travail, et ne pouvait faire autrement que de rester un jour de plus à Poudlard. Quant à Harry, il ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, rien de grave peut-être, mais inquiétant malgré tout. Malgré tout il avait tenté de croire son ange et patienter jusqu'au lendemain matin. Puis le jour d'après au matin, Harry ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur rien du tout, pour lui Savoir que le directeur, Blaise, et sûrement Hermione devaient venir, qu'en cet instant dans sa tête les choses changeaient très vite, pour lui cela n'était pas normal. Harry voulait savoir vraiment ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point ces changements, et lui avait causé un mal de tête atroce à force de se torturer l'esprit à comprendre, pourquoi !? Seul avec Narcissa dans la grande salle à manger, Harry s'était adressé à elle.

« Je n'en peux plus, vraiment plus, je ne vois rien et cela me met mal à l'aise ! Fit Harry à Narcissa.

\- Calmez-vous Harry, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état, je suis presque certaine qu'il n'y a rien de bien grave. Rassura Narcissa.

\- Justement c'est le « presque » qui me fait peur, et ma main à couper qu'il s'est passé un incident à Poudlard. Avoua Harry tendu.

 _(Un ange passa)_

\- Amour, nous ne pouvons rien faire que d'attendre pour l'instant, pour moi aussi s'est frustrant de pas savoir, j'en ai même attrapé un mal de tête, en m'obligeant à fermer mon livre des potions, tellement ça m'obsède ! Fit Drago, après être apparu dans la grande salle à manger.

\- Oh mon ange, tu es là, tu m'as manqué. Sourit Harry en venant à l'encontre de son amant pour un baiser.

\- Je me suis absenté que deux heures tout au plus, je devais absolument réviser quelque devoirs, tu aurai du venir me…

\- Non, mon ange, si je suis près de toi je vais te perturber, et c'est aussi valable pour moi. Murmura Harry avant d'embrasser Drago dans le cou.

\- Vous êtes vraiment inséparable tous les deux, on a l'impression que vous avez des années à rattraper, pourtant, une longue vie arrive pour vous, alors ne soyez donc pas si impatient ! Informa la mère de Drago.

\- Six ans à rattraper Narcissa, six années où j'aurai pu comprendre que Drago était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable ! Révéla en cajolant son amant, venu se coller contre lui.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir été très tendre avec toi, moi non plus, pardonne-moi ! Avoua le Serpentard.

\- On oublie ces mauvaises années, d'accord mon ange, ce qui compte c'est maintenant, et je suis très heureux.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago.

\- À présent que fait-on, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Séverus, malgré tout. Dit la mère de Drago soucieuse.

\- Je vais aller au château voir ce qu'il s'y passe, ceci est la seule solution. Fit Harry s'éloignant à regret de Drago.

\- Hors de question, ou je viens avec toi !

\- Tout va bien, je suis grand, je reviens dès ce soir, en plus Noël approche, et il faudrait que tu aides ta mère pour la déco, non ? S'il te plaît Drago, ne laisse pas ta mère toute seul.

\- Ce n'est pas la question de ça, je sens que si tu retournes là-bas, je pense que le professeur LUPIN ne va pas être content que…

\- Rémus, mais non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et je réglerai en même temps le problème avec Ginny, tu veux ?

\- Le problème est là justement, je refuse que tu les affrontes sans moi, et…

\- Et ça va aller, je sais me défendre (il l'embrassa sur les lèvres), ne sois pas si soucieux. Je pars maintenant, puis je rentre très tôt ce soir, sûrement avec Séverus.

\- Gare à toi si tu ne me ramènes pas tes fesses ce soir ! Averti Drago.

\- Maintenant des menaces, hum j'adore ! Fit Harry le sourire aux lèvres

\- Harry James Potter je…

\- Calme toi mon bel Étalon, je reviens ce soir, avec mes fesses en primes! Plaisanta Harry en pinçant celles de Drago.

\- Ne tardez pas, Harry, plus vite parti, plus vite…

\- Vous verrez Séverus !

\- …

\- Désolé, je file sans plus tarder, sinon ensuite je ne pourrai plus. »

Le temps de prendre encore une fois Drago dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, puis de faire la bise sur le front de sa belle-mère, Harry n'avait pas tardé plus que ça pour transplaner à Poudlard. Harry savait également que sa venue ne pourrait que déplaire à Ginny et certain des élèves de Griffondor, alors que Drago l'avait bien mis en garde. Sa priorité était de régler cette situation une bonne fois pour toute. Ce que notre Harry ignorait, c'est que dès son départ, Drago s'était jeté en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer.

« Mon fils, je t'en prie, tu n'es plus un enfant !

\- Oh mère, veuillez me pardonner, mais je me sens vide sans sa présence, en plus, de savoir que la Weasley et d'autres élèves de sa maison peuvent lui faire du mal, cela me met mal à l'aise. Persista Drago, encore en pleur dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas les hormones qui travaillent toi, que devrais-je dire mon fils !?

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais vous êtes très forte mère, vous êtes une mère parfaite, je vous aime mère.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort, tout ira bien mon fils j'en suis sur, ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que notre cher Harry avait une force incroyable en magie, tu ne crois pas qu'il va savoir se défendre quoi qu'il arrive !? Questionna Narcissa

\- Je le sais bien mère, pourtant je me sens préoccupé. Ce que nous ressentons dans nos têtes changent si souvent, mais pourquoi le professeur Lupin en veut à Harry et même s'en prendre à Séverus ! Se surpris à dire Drago

\- Oh Salazar que dis-tu, j'espère qu'Harry va arriver à temps ! Dit Narcissa inquiète face à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre par son fils.»

 _ **(Alors ce chapitre ! Oui, bon, j'avoue m'être un peu laissée aller, mais c'est bien non !? À la prochaine pour un chapitre tout nouveau, qui ne tardera pas j'espère.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Bonjour à tous… vraiment désolé pour le retard, souci de santé ! Un chapitre qui vient encore vous ravir, et à moi aussi c'est une certitude. Notre pauvre Drago qui sait plus quoi penser, le laissant avec un don qui lui donnait le tournis ….mais … que va-t-il encore lui arriver ? Comment allons-nous réagir en découvrant le fameux mystère de la baguette … et bien vous allez le découvrir en cet instant, et donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous.)**_

 _\- Oh Salazar que dis-tu, j'espère qu'Harry va arriver à temps ! Dit Narcissa inquiète face à la nouvelle de son fils »_

 _ **Jeudi début d'après-midi.**_

Notre cher Harry était arrivé à Poudlard en passant dans le bureau du directeur, de façon à lui révéler ses visions qui n'arrêtaient pas de se bousculer dans sa tête depuis le matin même. Albus, surpris de voir son protégé revenir au château alors qu'il lui avait donné ces vacances plus tôt, s'était inquiété quelque peu. Après une accolade amical entre le directeur et l'élève face aux retrouvailles, Albus s'était enfin adressé à son jeune sorcier.

« Harry, mais enfin que fais-tu là, ne t'ai-je pas donné tes vacances, et de plus tu devrais te …

\- Pardon de revenir vous voir aussi rapidement oncle Albus, mais j'ai des petits soucis de visions, et ne voyant pas Séverus revenir hier, nous nous sommes inquiétés. C'est la raison de ma présence aujourd'hui. Dit Harry inquiet

\- As-tu vu quelque chose de grave Harry !? S'inquiéta Albus prenant Harry par l'épaule

\- Grave, je n'espère pas ! Séverus est en cours aujourd'hui, vous l'avez bien vu ce midi dans la grande salle !? Fit de nouveau le sauveur aussi inquiet

\- Oui bien sûr, mais ne perdons pas de temps, si tu as eu ces visions c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, allons le voir. Ajouta Albus sans hésiter un seul instant, suivi d'un Harry contrarié.

\- Oui nous … (Harry se figea un moment).

\- Harry dis moi qu'as-tu vu !?

\- Dépêchons-nous oncle Albus, il se passe quelque chose dans la salle de cours justement ! Reprit Harry affolé cette fois-ci. »

En arrivant dans les cachots, la salle de cours du professeur des potions s'était vidé de quelques élèves, visiblement en panique. Harry n'avait pas tardé pour se précipiter vers les cris des jeunes élèves et percevant avec effroi Séverus au sol avec des égratignures au visage dès qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte, mais également la présence de Rémus, baguette à la main près à lancer un autre sort contre le maître des potions. Cependant Harry n'avait pas laissé le temps à son ancien professeur de commettre une nouvelle fois l'erreur de lancer un autre sort.

« **Expélliarmus** ! Cria Harry, jetant le sort de sa main contre son ancien professeur de DCFM.

Albus s'était hâté auprès de Séverus pour le redresser, le soutenant et lui appliquant les premiers soins. Rémus LUPIN était étonné de se retrouver à terre, puis s'en était redressé très vite en se calmant d'un coup pour voir la personne face à lui. Harry qui n'avait pas un seul instant flanché face à son professeur et ami, s'était adressé à lui avec colère.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Rémus, tu es devenu fou ou quoi, ne t'approche pas de lui ! S'énerva Harry toujours la main levée.

\- Harry, pourquoi prends-tu sa défense, il abuse de toi et …

\- Séverus est mon ami, d'où tu tiens une idiotie pareil !? Dit Harry hors de lui.

\- Je suis allé au Terrier, et … ,

\- **Ron WEASLEY** ne t'a pas donné les bonnes **informations Rémus** , et toi, depuis quand fonces-tu tête baissé sans savoir la vérité !? Reprit Harry, baissant sa main pour reporter son attention sur Séverus.

\- Et bien …

\- Rémus, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voir avant que tout ceci ne dégénère !?

\- Et bien …

\- Vous savez bien Albus, que LUPIN agit toujours comme ça ! Harry !?

\- Séverus, tout va bien? Montre moi ( _Harry souleva avec délicatesse le menton de Séverus_ ) je vais te guérir ces égratignures ! Dit Harry en fermant toutes les plaies, en pressant avec chaque extrémité de ses doigts sur la surface du visage.

\- Oh Harry, j'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, tu as vu n'est ce pas ? Questionna Séverus.

\- Drago aussi Sév, tu verrais comment il s'applique pour chaque attention, il fait des efforts. Sourit Harry.

\- C'est normal, avec un être aimé comme toi ça ne me surprend pas.

\- Tu es adorable Sév ( _il apporta son aide à son professeur pour le relever_ ) je crois plus sage de revenir avec moi à la villa maintenant, Narcissa a une bonne nouvelle ! Ajouta Harry en ignorant Rémus qui s'était approché.

\- Ah oui, et je suppose que tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est ce pas !?

\- Non Sév, faudra attendre un peu ( _il pivota pour regarder Rémus_ ) ne m'adresse plus la parole Rémus ! Ajouta Harry en sortant de la salle de cours, soutenant Séverus par le bras. »

Rémus n'avait plus osé dire un mot de plus, suivant le directeur dans son bureau accompagné du sauveur qui était furieux contre lui puis Séverus dans les bras de son élèves qui le soutenait jusqu'à se placer sur un fauteuil, une fois arrivé dans le bureau du directeur. Albus était furieux contre le loup garou et ne s'était pas fait prier pour le lui dire. Quant à Harry, il s'était placé debout entre le directeur et Séverus, ne se souciant aucunement de l'altercation qui allait suivre.

« Comment avez-vous pu vous servir de votre magie contre notre cher Séverus, vous êtes devenu inconscient Rémus, et devant les élèves qui plus est …

\- Je suis navré Albus mais …

\- Il y a pas de _mais_ Rémus, vous avez perdu ma confiance, et ainsi que celle de notre cher Harry, qui je crois ne va pas vous pardonnez pour votre acte. Ce qui est arrivé à notre cher Ron WEASLEY et entièrement de sa faute, la guerre est terminée et je trouve inacceptable de faire ressurgir la souffrance que la plupart des sorciers ont subis à cause de VOLDEMORT. Je ne veux plus de guerre, ni entre les élèves et encore bien moins entre les professeurs. A partir de maintenant, tous les sorciers qui utiliseront la magie dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qui n'est pas justifié, sera expulsé de cette école. Maintenant ce qui serait le mieux pour toi Rémus c'est de ne plus revenir à Poudlard pour le moment ! Avertis Albus

« D'accord Albus (il tenta de partir et en même temps il s'adressa à Harry) pardonnes-moi Harry ! Dit Rémus en quittant le bureau

\- … ! Harry

\- Bien, une chose de régler, Harry j'aimerai que nous parlions de cette histoire de baguette, mais tu …

\- Vous êtes le bien venu à la villa oncle Albus vous savez bien, je sais que vous devez passer au terrier ce soir, et nous vous attendrons bien sûr pour en discuter. Par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, mais je me demande pourquoi Drago est impliqué dans cette histoire de baguette, je ne me trompe pas, n'est ce pas !?

\- … ! Séverus

\- Et bien … oui Harry c'est exacte ! Dit Albus malgré tout étonné que son protégé en sache vraiment plus que lui.

\- Bien oncle Albus, Séverus, j'ai des amis à voir je te retrouve à tes appartements ?

\- Sans souci Harry, on se voit tout à l'heure. Reprit Séverus

\- J'ai hâte de repartir pour la villa (il embrassa son maître des potions sur le front) à plus tard ! Dit-il en sortant du bureau pour retrouver Hermione à la salle commune. »

Hermione avait été tellement heureuse de revoir Harry qu'elle ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui sauter au cou, presque les larmes aux yeux. Le sauveur était rassuré de savoir que son amie n'avait pas eu de problème depuis son départ. Harry l'avait resserré tout contre lui afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Ginny, qui était entrée dans la salle commune pour voir Harry, alors qu'elle venait d'être informé de son retour, n'avait pas cherchée à comprendre en apercevant Hermione dans les bras du brun. Elle avait lancée un sort qui avait entaillé le cou d'Harry d'une plaie bien profonde. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir tombant accroupi au sol, la main sur son cou.

« Ginny, mais que fais-tu (elle reporta son attention sur son ami au sol) Harry, mon dieu, est ce que ça va, je vais chercher quelqu'un et …

\- Hermione, non ça va aller (il plaqua sa main sur la plaie, en essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler de trop) Ginny, mais tu es devenu folle toi aussi, que …

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans les bras d'Her…

\- Mais vous avez un problème chez les Weasley en ce moment, Hermione est mon amie et je te signale que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, **nous ne l'avons jamais été** ! Cria Harry, lui faisant face, Hermione accrochée à son bras.

\- Je t'interdit de me dire ça … »

Neville avait attrapé le bras de la jeune Weasley pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne lance à nouveau un autre sort, qui était visiblement destiné à Hermione. La jeune Weasley s'était retrouvée les mains attachées au dos par ce dernier.

« Ginny, ça va pas la tête, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit Neville.

\- Toi, lâches-moi ! Dit-elle envers Neville.

\- Sûrement pas après ce que tu viens de faire, je t'emmène voir le professeur Mc Gonagall, tu ne vas pas devenir pire que ton frère ( _il regarda Harry_ ) salut mon pote, content de te voir, ça va aller !? Questionna Neville quelque peu inquiet.

\- Salut Neville, ça va aller, merci en tout cas. Je repars tout à l'heure, je vais passer voir Séverus pour une potion cicatrisante, nous nous rejoignons au cachot si vous voulez. Dit Harry

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne Harry ? Fit Hermione.

\- Si tu veux, pas de problème … et qui sait, en même temps, nous nous retrouverons peut être nez à nez avec Blaise et Pansy ! Sourit Harry malgré l'incident qui venait de se produire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris !? Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh attends, toi et Blaise, tu crois que je n'avais rien vu ? Rigola Harry en sortant de la salle commune avec la brune.

\- Harry, oh toi alors, encore ce don !?

\- Toujours ce don, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est vraiment intéressant parfois ! Se moqua le sauveur.

\- Pfff, même blessé tu arrives encore à me taquiner ! Souria Hermione. »

Neville avait emmené Ginny voir Minerva, lui expliquant le récit de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Minerva de colère n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour retirer des points à la maison, accompagnant la jeune sorcière voir le directeur de Poudlard. Quant à Harry, il s'était retrouvé dans les couloirs des cachots, Hermione à son bras, puis Neville qui était venu les rejoindre, se retrouvant au même moment avec Blaise et Pansy qui eux aussi s'étaient retrouvés dans la même direction. En les regardant arriver, Harry avait pivoté la tête en fixant Hermione avec un large sourire.

« Tiens donc, qu'est ce que je disais !? Pouffa le brun

\- Arrête Harry ! Rougit la brune en regardant Blaise.

\- Harry POTTER, tout va bien !? Dit Pansy en voyant le sang sur le sauveur.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, un petit échange amical avec Ginny Weasley! Se moqua Harry.

\- Encore une Weasley, en espérant que les jumeaux ne soient pas …

\- Oh non pas eux, ils sont bien trop adorable pour faire autant de mal c'est une certitude.

\- Drago n'est pas avec toi !?

\- Non Blaise, il est auprès de sa mère qui est un peu souffrante …

\- **SOUFFRANTE** dis-tu !? Fit Séverus inquiet en sortant de ses appartements, valise à la main.

\- Doucement Sév, rien de bien grave ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Rien de grave, tu essaies … mais que t'est-il arrivé Harry, qui t'a fait ça !? Dit Séverus affolé.

\- La petite Weasley professeur ! Dit Pansy d'un coup

\- Et encore une Weasley, décidément. Je devrais pouvoir te soigner ça ( _Il regarda dans sa mallette des potions_ ) on inverse les rôles Harry, c'est moi qui te soigne _(il appliqua la potion)_ et toi, avec tous les dons que tu as il est étrange que tu ne parviennes pas à te soigner ! Réfléchis le professeur, tout en lançant un sort pour nettoyer le sang sur le sauveur.

\- Pour un grand sorcier professeur c'est ce qui arrive, Harry transmet son savoir, pourtant l'inverse ne peut pas se produire, je l'ai lu cette semaine dans le livre de Salazar Serpentard, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a transmis pour que je cherche ce phénomène, et d'après ce que j'ai lu, nous pouvons pas faire grand-chose, ça fait parti de sa magie ! Dit Hermione

\- Il sait tout décidément … Miss Granger je vous félicite pour les recherches !

\- Dumbledore ne sait pas tout Sév, pas tout _( il sourit_ ) maintenant, et si nous partions à la villa !? Ajouta Harry

\- Nous partons Harry et …

\- Je m'adressais aussi à mes amis Séverus (il reporta son attention sur les personnes autour de lui) nous vous attendons ! Dit Harry une nouvelle fois.

\- Pardon !? Toutes les personnes présentent.

\- Drago et moi n'avions pas compris pourquoi une vision nous était imposé concernant votre présence à la villa, maintenant je sais pourquoi. Drago a besoin de ses amis et moi-même tout autant ( _il prit la main d'Hermione en regardant Neville_ ) vous pourriez passer également les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous, nous en serions tellement ravie et je suis sur que Narcissa en sera très flatté. De toute façon mon ange a du lui en faire part à l'heure qu'il est ! Annonça Harry de bonheur.

\- Tu es sérieux Harry !? Reprit Neville aussi surpris.

\- Harry est toujours sérieux monsieur Londubat, donc, allez tous chercher vos affaires nous vous attendons … mais pas dans une heure, je suis pressé de voir ma Cissa. Ajouta le professeur des potions. »

Tous les élèves s'étaient fixés un court instant, avant de se hâter pour aller chercher leurs affaires, ce qui avait duré trente bonnes minutes tout au plus. Neville avait aidé Pansy à transporter sa valise, puis Blaise en avait fait de même avec Hermione, ce qui avait fait sourire Harry et Séverus en regardant les deux couples se former. Le sauveur avait lancé un clin d'œil à son professeur de potion avant de disparaître ensemble à la villa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Villa de Narcissa et Séverus avant le repas du soir.**_

A peine avaient-ils franchi le pas de la grande porte qu'une furie venait de se lancer sur Harry, alors que le sauveur avait été très surpris, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son homme. Séverus avait été étonné de voir à quel point Drago pouvait être aussi tactile avec le brun, mais en même temps il était tout aussi surpris de savoir que le blond pouvait percevoir de leurs venues à chacun. Le professeur des potions devait reconnaître que le fluide magique entre les deux garçons était bien réel et surprenant.

Les quatre amis des deux hommes sont restés immobile en regardant le grand portail s'ouvrir au même moment que Drago Malfoy en sortait.

« Oh mon ange … que tu m'as toi aussi manqué ! Avoua le brun en prenant Drago par la taille pour le soulever.

\- Mon Harry … mon cœur ( _il pleura dans le cou du brun_ ) j'ai eu si peur ! Tenta d'articuler Drago entre deux sanglots.

\- Mon ange, tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là et en pleine forme, regarde ! Fit Harry se détachant de son homme pour le regarder.

\- C'est sur, tu n'as rien ( _il regarda autour de son visage_ ) tu ne me caches rien, pas de griffes, pas …

\- Drago, regarde moi, ça va d'accord … maintenant, embrasses moi mon ange. Ajouta Harry avec envie. »

La phrase, à peine avait-elle était terminée que Drago s'était jeté sur les lèvres du brun en y mettant tout son amour et son manque de lui le matin même. Harry ne pouvait plus s'y tenir, qu'il avait happé les lèvres du blond presque avec force, en lui passant sa langue avec désir pour venir chercher celle de son ange, qui n'avait pas non plus tardé à faire pareil. Les deux hommes se dévorés littéralement, devant les yeux étonnés, émerveillés, et ravis des amis présent.

 _ **(POV Harry)**_

J'ai eu à peine le temps d'arriver à la villa que je me faisais bousculer par un blond apeuré, mais à peine quelques secondes je me sentais rempli d'une grande vague de chaleur, la laissant m'envahir totalement. Je me doutais bien que mon beau blond avait eu toutes les visions, sans qu'il ne se soit inquiété au moment ou j'avais franchi le seuil de la villa. Mon fluide magique venait faire l'échange avec celui de Drago et je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher.

« Oh mon ange … que tu m'as toi aussi manqué ! Lui disais-je en le prenant par la taille pour le soulever en le serrant contre moi.

\- Mon Harry … mon cœur _(je sentais qu'il pleurait dans mon cou)_ j'ai eu si peur ! Dit-il entre deux sanglots

\- Mon ange, tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là et en pleine forme, regarde ! Reprenais-je en me détachant de mon homme pour qu'il me regarde enfin.

\- C'est sûr, tu n'as rien _(il regardait mon visage en scrutant chaque centimètre de peau)_ tu ne me caches rien, pas de griffes, pas …

\- Drago, regarde moi, ça va d'accord … maintenant, embrasse moi mon ange. Avais-je ajouté , pour changer de sujet et lui montrer que j'avais envie de ces lèvres. »

Ma phrase venait à peine d'être terminée que Drago s'était jeté sur mes lèvres, en y mettant tout son amour et tout son manque depuis le matin même. Je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps, que j'avais attrapé ces lèvres avec ma bouche presque avec force pour qu'il m'embrasse encore plus fort. J'avais passé ma langue pour venir chercher la sienne et mon homme avait répondu à mon baiser avec fougue. Nous pouvions plus nous contenir, c'était encore plus torride que nous en étions à nous dévorer l'un de l'autre.

 _ **(Fin de POV Harry)**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **(POV**_ _ **Drago**_ _ **)**_

C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais à peine aperçu la venu de mon homme à la villa, qu'une fois la grande porte ouverte je m'étais jeté sur lui avec envie. Harry n'avait pas tardé à me serrer par la taille pour me soulever de terre tellement il était aussi heureux que moi. Je sentais une chaleur énorme nous envahir et c'était vraiment des plus agréable. Je me suis tellement inquiété pour lui avec toutes ces visions qui s'était ancré en moi, que je le sentais me serrer davantage.

« Oh mon ange … que tu m'as toi aussi manqué ! M'avait-il dit en me serrant davantage pour me soulever de nouveau.

\- Mon Harry … mon cœur _(je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes dans le creux de son cou)_ j'ai eu si peur ! Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

\- Mon ange, tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là et en pleine forme, regarde ! Dit-il en se détachant de moi pour me regarder.

\- C'est sur, tu n'as rien _(en regardant chaque centimètre de son visage pour m'en assurer)_ tu ne me caches rien, pas de griffes, pas …

\- Drago regarde moi, ça va d'accord … maintenant, embrasse moi mon ange. Me dit-il en m'obligeant à changer de sujet pour me montrer qu'il avait une folle envie de mes lèvres. »

Sa phrase venait à peine d'être terminée que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement de me jeter sur ces lèvres, en lui montrant tout mon manque depuis le matin même, puis tout mon amour. Il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour venir me prendre les miennes presque de force avec sa bouche pour que je l'embrasse encore plus fort. Sa langue venait chercher la mienne et je m'appliquais à lui répondre avec autant de fougue. Ce baiser nous rendait fou l'un de l'autre plus que jamais

 _ **(Fin de POV Drago)**_

Quant à Séverus, il n'avait pas attendu non plus pour enlacer Narcissa, qui, à peine avait-elle franchi la porte que ce dernier l'avait soulevé de terre pour venir l'embrasser.

« Doucement mon Sév chéri, doucement ! Susurra Narcissa barbouillée.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué ( _il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils_ ) Cissa, tu vas bien !? Questionna Séverus.

\- Oui, oui tout va bien, nous en parlerons après le dîner tu veux. Tu m'as toi aussi manqué mon Sévi ( _elle reporta son attention sur les invités)_ excusez nous, bonjour jeune gens, mais entrez donc ( _elle jeta un œil sur les deux garçons en pleine échange, et revint sur les quatre amis)_ ne faite pas attention à eux, nous allons les laisser là, ils vont en avoir pour un moment de toute façon. Sourit Narcissa en laissant les jeunes sorciers entrer.

\- Bonjour madame Malfoy ! Dit Hermione

\- Narcissa je préfère, Hermione, navré que mon fils vous ai causé des incidents auparavant, vraiment navré ! Fit-elle

\- C'est pardonné madame Mal … Narcissa

\- C'est gentil à vous. Monsieur LONDUBAT … j'ignore votre prénom je …

\- Neville madame ! Dit simplement celui-ci

\- Neville, entrez je vous en prie et veuillez aussi accepter mes excuses, je suis désolé vraiment ! Dit Narcissa

\- Il y a pas de souci madame, merci de nous accueillir chez vous. Reprit Neville en s'inclinant.

\- Mais c'est un plaisir ( _elle fixa Blaise_ ) entrez donc Blaise … Pansy, heureuse de vous voir également.

\- Bonjour madame Malfoy je …

\- Pansy, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, mère n'aime pas ! Dit Drago en regardant Harry à bout de souffle après l'échange du baiser.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu nous fais pas autant d'accolade à nous que je sache ! Dit Blaise

\- ZABINI la ferme, et occupe toi plutôt de miss Granger tu veux ! Lâcha Drago en se moquant.

\- … ! Hermione surprise.

\- Mon ange, tu n'es pas si timide que ça finalement ( _il fixa son blond et lui posa une main aux fesses_ ) si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi mon bel ange ! Articula le sauveur avec envie.

\- Haryyyy… shutt ! Rougit le blond.

\- Ah, tu fais moins le malin avec un Harry Potter dans les bras, mais avec nous si ! Reprit Pansy

\- PARKINSON n'en rajoute pas ( _il reporta son attention sur Harry_ ) tu joues avec moi, c'est pas bien ça ! Murmura le Serpentard en rougissant.

\- J'aime te faire rougir, j'aime quand tu es gêné embarrassé, pourtant j'aime par-dessus tout, ta folie, tes envies avec moi, j'adore ça. Confia Harry en venant reprendre les lèvres de Drago.

\- Bon allez les garçons, nous allons nous mettre à table, parce que moi j'ai une faim de loup. Avoua Narcissa

\- Nous nous en doutions déjà Narcissa ( _il se dirigea pour enlacer sa jolie belle-mère_ ) vous m'avez aussi manqué, tout va bien !? Questionna Harry.

\- Heureuse de te revoir Harry, oui tout va bien ( _elle s'approcha de l'oreille du brun_ ) tu penses que ça va bien se passer !? Murmura la mère de Drago.

\- Je …

\- Tout va bien se passer mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez entrons avant qu'il ne se doute de nos cachotteries. Coupa Drago en venant près de sa mère pour l'enlacer.

\- Que me cachez-vous tous les trois !? Questionna Séverus

\- Sév mon chéri … euh ( _elle hésita et s'adressa à Harry_ ) peux-tu accompagner les invités et leur montrer leurs chambres Harry, juste le temps que je parle à mon Sévi, et ensuite on prendra le dîner !? Reprit Narcissa.

\- Nous y allons Narcissa … courage ! Dit Harry avec ses encouragements.

\- Courage … mais courage pour quoi, Cissa tu m'expliques !? Dit Séverus »

Harry et Drago n'avaient pas attendu pour accompagner leurs amis pour leurs montrer leurs chambres. Les jeunes sorciers étaient vraiment sans voix de voir une si grande villa aussi magnifique, et aussi heureux de pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux. Neville et Hermione avaient informés au sauveur que la mère de Drago était une femme gentille, puis dans la conversation ils avaient parlé du professeur des potions, qu'il avait énormément changé, qu'il était d'humeur joyeuse pendant les cours, sauf pour certains élèves ou il s'était montré très énervé. Cette phrase avait fait éclater de rire Harry, en repensant très bien comment Séverus pouvait être dans ses mauvais jours.

La villa avait presque tremblée après les hurlements du professeur des potions alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa, des hurlements de joie, en ne cessant de répéter inlassablement « je vais être papa … je vais être papa » et cette phrase en boucle pendant toute la soirée. Drago avait été ravi de savoir que son professeur était aussi content et fou de joie après cette magnifique nouvelle, tellement ravi qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'enlacer le brun en l'embrassant dans le cou devant toutes les personnes présentent.

« Drago mon ange … nous ne sommes pas seul, et en plus tu vas me donner envie ! Fit Harry en souriant

\- Harry !? Séverus et Narcissa

\- Et bien au moins il est directe ! Dit Blaise

\- …. ! Drago était devenu rouge d'un coup en se reculant un peu

\- Mon ange, c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire arrêter, Albus va…

\- Je sais mon cœur (il se colla de nouveau à lui) Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi moi !.»

Séverus savait que son protégé ressentait ce que son amant lui-même percevait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Narcissa ne savait pas du tout pourquoi son fils avait d'un coup ajouté cette phrase en réponse au sauveur, et quant aux élèves c'était de l'ignorance total et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

« Ne cherchez pas à comprendre (il sourit en regardant ses amis et Narcissa) Albus doit venir ce soir pour me parler d'une chose importante, qu'il me cache depuis un petit moment déjà (il arrêta de parler, puis il reprit) d'ailleurs je crois ….

\- Le directeur est arrivé, je vais aller lui ouvrir ! Termina de dire Drago à la suite de son amour.

\- Je viens avec toi mon ange, excusez nous, nous en avons pour une minute.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici !? Ajouta Narcissa sans comprendre

\- Il vont te l'expliquer ma Cissa, ne soit pas inquiet et pense au bébé ! Dit Séverus

\- Je sais Séverus, je sais bien, mais je suis inquiète tu sais bien !

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas … tiens les voilà.

\- Albus, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Commença à dire Narcissa en se levant

\- Ma chère Narcissa, bonsoir, mais restez assise je vous prie, il faut prendre soin de vous !

\- … ! Narcissa

\- C'est bien que tout le monde soit présent, je vais pouvoir enfin vous racontez ce pourquoi je suis là (Hermione et Pansy se levèrent) restez assises mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez écouter, ça concerne l'histoire de Poudlard également. Bien, donc je vais tentez d'être bref sur l'histoire de cette baguette ! Dit- il en sortant sa propre baguette de sa poche pour prendre place assit au même moment sur le fauteuil.

\- Et pourquoi je suis concerné par cette …

\- Mon ange, laisse Albus nous l'expliquer, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter ça va aller ! Promis Harry en percevant l'inquiétude sur son amant.

\- Drago je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous le dire et ça j'aurai du le faire depuis longtemps, mais je devais attendre que toi et Harry soyez ensemble. La magie que vous possédez ensemble est vraiment très forte, votre capacité de savoir est un don, que vous seul possédez. Pendant longtemps chaque sorciers et sorcières ont cherchés à devenir meilleur, des sorciers puissants voir même meurtriers, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte avec _Lord Voldemort_. Il y a de ça fort longtemps j'ai vaincu un sorcier du nom de Gellert GRINDELWALD qui avait en sa possession _cette baguette_ (il montra sa baguette à la main) la baguette de Sureau ….. »

Le directeur avait continué son récit jusqu'au moment ou son histoire devenait familière pour Drago, et Harry. Le souvenir de ce soir là ou Drago avait menacé le directeur en le désarmant pour tenter de le tuer, ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à exécuter. Drago avait fixé son directeur après son récit, puis il avait ajouté d'un air calme et posé ….

« Je suis donc, moi, maître d'une baguette puissante, votre baguette !? Dit Drago se redressant du fauteuil

\- Oui Drago je … Tenta de dire le directeur avant que Drago ne le coupe de colère.

\- **Je refuse d'avoir cette baguette maudite entre mes mains, jamais, je …**

\- Mon ange calme toi (il prit Drago dans ses bras), tu vas devoir t'en servir au moins une fois, tu te doutes !?

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver mon cœur, je sais que c'est pour toi, mais cette baguette me donne des frissons ! Dit Drago avec une grimace en se collant au sauveur.

\- Mon ange, je vais t'y aider, je serais là avec toi, tu sais que notre magie va concrétiser à la création de la baguette (Harry stoppa en réfléchissant) en faite non Drago, nos deux baguettes (il reporta son regard sur Albus) n'est ce pas oncle Albus, elle a ce pouvoir !? Annonça Harry pour avoir une réponse sûr.

\- Je dirais que oui, cela n'a jamais été fait, mais Drago peut tenter. J'ai apporté ta baguette cassée Harry et tu placeras celle de Drago contre celle-ci et je pense que oui elle pourrait avoir ce pouvoir.

\- Bien (il se ressaisit) je crois que plus tôt sera le mieux et ensuite **, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette baguette** ! S'énerva Drago en se calant contre son amant une fois de plus.

\- Professeur Dumbledor, comment ferez-vous si la baguette ne reçoit que les ordres de Drago !? Dit Hermione

\- Miss Granger, la baguette de sureau fonctionne avec moi, je suis juste limité en magie quand elle devient puissante. Cependant il ne faut pas oublier que la guerre est terminée, mais dès que les baguettes de vos camarades seront en leurs possessions, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous inquiéter pour la sécurité de ce monde magique, n'est ce pas les garçons !? Sourit Albus

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez créer deux baguettes, avec une seul baguette (Hermione tenta de comprendre en s'adressant aux deux garçons puis au directeur) un mot ne suffira pas pour créer tout ce dont elle comporte, le bois, et l'…

\- Hermione, le sort doit être que de quelques mots, mais pour la création, la baguette de sureau insufflera dans notre magie à moi et Drago, pour créer nos baguettes à l'identiques (il reporta son regard dans son celui de son ange) tout simplement parce que … je t'aime, et donc notre magie est unique ! Susurra Harry à son ange près à l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi … mon cœur ! Répond Drago en venant l'embrasser sans faire une fois de plus attention aux personnes autour d'eux.

\- Et voilà, ils recommencent ! Ajouta Blaise en secouant la tête

\- … ! Hermione souriait

\- Les garçons !? Dirent en même temps Séverus et Narcissa

\- Je pense Miss Granger, que votre ami à bien décris votre question ! Sourit Albus.

\- Drago tu veux bien arrêter de sauter sur Harry à chaque fois que la discussion devient intéressante !? S'exclama Pansy.

\- …

\- Bien, nous allons les laisser se fatiguer un peu (il sourit) Albus, voudriez-vous une tasse de thé, le temps que ce petit moment s'atténue !? Questionna Séverus en souriant pour se lever.

\- Je veux bien Séverus, merci ! Dit Albus en souriant »

L'ambiance était vraiment agréable pour certain de voir l'amour qui se lisait sur les deux garçons, et pour d'autre c'était plutôt une attente trop longue. Pansy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens, avant que Neville vienne lui prendre la main pour l'attirer sur ses genoux, ce qui avait fait sourire Narcissa et Hermione. Quant à Blaise il n'arrêtait pas d'échanger des regards tout plein de tendresse à la Griffondor, qui, à la suite de la complexité de ses camarades était venu de elle-même s'installer sur les genoux de son Serpentard également. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, de voir Drago avec le même désir, pour lui s'en était que trop bon. Pourtant, malgré l'envie de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, le sauveur avait calmé ses pulsions afin de parvenir à calmer également son ange.

« Mon … Ange (il stoppa le baiser) je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter tellement tu …

\- Vous revenez enfin à la réalité, les garçons vous savez depuis combien de temps ce baiser a duré !? Fit Narcissa

\- Mère nous so… (il reporta son attention autour de lui) mmes désolé … !

\- On a loupé quoi là !? Questionna Harry aussi surpris de voir un tel changement.

\- Le thé et les petits gâteaux… presque ! Répond Albus en souriant

\- Pardon, mais je …

\- Votre échange a mit un temps de presque vingt minutes, ça va aller hein… maintenant, nous pourrions peut être reprendre et voir de quoi cette baguette de Sureau est capable !?

\- Oh ZABINI, la ferme tu veux, essai d'en faire autant avec la lionne et on verra ! Dit Drago taquin

\- … ! Hermione et Blaise.

\- Harry, Drago, vous êtes prêt pour la réalisation !? Tenta de dire le directeur pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui Albus, nous pouvons. Dit le sauveur en se levant pour prendre Drago par la main. »

Encouragé par son amour, Drago n'avait pas attendu non plus pour se placer devant la grande table de la salle à manger, Harry tout contre lui. Albus avait placé la baguette cassée de son protégé sur le bord de table, puis avait remit sa propre baguette dans la main du Serpentard, alors qu'il avait un peu hésité avant de la prendre. Séverus, Narcissa et les amis présents des deux hommes avaient pris une place eux aussi autour de la pièce, un peu en retrait pour éviter de faire un barrage pendant la conception, sur ordre du directeur. Harry savait précisément ce qu'il devait faire pour le transmettre à Drago par sa magie nouvelle puis venir se mélanger à son ange.

Le sort qui devait être prononcé par Drago, était déjà pour lui une certitude, grâce une fois de plus à la magie de son homme. Celui-ci s'était placé à sa gauche pour prendre Drago par la taille de sa main droite, poser sa main gauche sur celle de son ange, alors que le Serpentard tenait _la baguette de Sureau_ avec délicatesse. Une fois le contact de sa main sur la sienne, Drago et Harry pouvaient à présent sentir le bien-être de leurs magies entremêlées. Harry devait prendre conscience que pour son amant il allait être difficile de prononcer le sort quand leurs magies étaient mélangées, ça rendait Drago dans un état de transe et le sauveur devait l'encourager mentalement. Dans la grande salle, les personnes présentent avaient été forcés malgré eux de se reculer, en sentant une force les écarter, laissant un grand espace autour des deux jeunes sorciers.

Poussez par le mental et la magie de son amant, Drago avait pris confiance en lui et il comprenait à présent ce qu'il devait dire. Prenant une grande inspiration et pointant _la baguette de Sureau_ sur les autres, il ajouta d'une voix calme :…

« _Destructum Impérium réparo_. »

Albus devait admettre en ce moment même qu'il n'avait jamais vu une tel chose se réaliser. Un tourbillon d'éclairs rouges entouré les deux jeunes sorciers avec une force en magie au delà du jamais vu. La magie de la baguette de Sureau s'était ancrée dans les deux êtres pour en faire ressurgir une force incroyable jusqu'à envelopper les garçons de lumières rouges. Séverus n'avait pas tardé pour protéger Narcissa en l'éloignant et présager le pire. Les deux couples n'avaient pas pour autant bouger, leurs regards fixaient la lumière rouge sans vouloir s'en écarter, comme leur directeur en cet instant précis. Malgré la force dans la pièce, Hermione avait essayé de prononcer quelques mots à l'encontre du directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledor, que pouvons-nous faire !?

\- Rien Miss Granger, on ne peut rien faire, il faut attendre que toute la magie se dissipe. » Reprit Albus encore étonné.

\- Et ça peut prendre encore combien de temps professeur !? Questionna toujours la Griffondor.

\- Aucune idée Miss Granger, ce phénomène est hors de mes connaissance. Répondit Albus une fois de plus. »

Une force qui émanait du tourbillon les avait fait une fois de plus reculé, alors que Blaise et Neville avaient instinctivement protégés leurs compagnes. Pourtant, Albus restait imperturbable à cet incroyable spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

Le tourbillon avait diminué sa force, et nous pouvions de nouveau apercevoir le reflet des deux garçons, jusqu'au moment ou tout était redevenu normal et que d'un coup toute la lumière était absorbé par la baguette de Sureau, que Drago tenait encore dans la mains. Les garçons, par l'enveloppe immense de la magie autour d'eux, s'étaient retrouvés accroupis, Drago tenant son sauveur par la taille et Harry le couvrant de ses bras en attendant que toute la magie se dissipe. Peu de temps après le Griffondor s'était redressé en aidant son ange à se relever, n'oubliant à aucun moment de l'examiner pour voir si il n'était pas blessé.

« Tout va bien mon ange !? Fit Harry en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Et bien je crois que oui … oui mon cœur ça …

\- Maintenant, pouvons nous voir ce que cette baguette de sureau à fabriqué par…

\- Moi je dirais, un beau carnage (elle examina toute la pièce) je vais être obligé de faire venir un Elfe de maison pour ranger tout ce remue-ménage ! S'inquiéta Narcissa

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile Narcissa, nous allons vous aider ! Rajouta Hermione qui ne voulait pas qu'un Elfe vienne faire le ménage.

\- Narcissa, Hermione est contre le travail chez …

\- Harry, je sais, Séverus m'en a informé (elle regarda la jeune Griffondor) Hermione, le seul travail que je peux donner à un Elfe est pour Dobby, et le peu de fois qu'il soit venu, il en était très ravi. Je pense que Dumbledor ne laisserait pas un de ses Elfe venir jusqu'ici sans avoir une bonne raison, vous êtes rassurée Hermione !?

\- Je suis rassurée, merci Narcissa ! Reprit Hermione reconnaissante.

\- Pardon les filles, mais serait-il possible de voir les nouvelles baguettes !? Fit Blaise sans tact

\- ZABINI ! Fit Séverus et Drago

\- ….

\- Drago, puis-je reprendre ma baguette !? Sourit Alblus

\- Sans aucun problème (il tendit la baguette au directeur) mon cœur regarde (il reporta son attention sur les deux baguettes sur le bord de table) nos baguettes ! Dit Drago ému en regardant son amant.

\- Oui mon ange, nos baguettes ! Sourit le sauveur »

Une fois que les deux garçons avaient pris chacun une baguette dans leurs mains, une lumière vive et forte s'était une nouvelle fois répandue autour des garçons, en laissant les autres personnes quelque peu surpris.

« **Par SALAZAR ça recommence** , mais c'est quoi ce truc !?

\- Ce truc comme vous dites monsieur Zabini, c'est leur magie qui s'unie une fois de plus, afin que les baguettes soient liées. Dit Albus aussi incompris une fois de plus.

\- Et combien de temps … »

La lumière s'était évaporé d'un coup, profitant dans le même moment pour faire réapparaître les deux garçons l'un contre l'autre. Ne voulant plus se détacher de son ange, Harry avait serré davantage le blond contre lui afin de lui montrer qu'il ne le quitterait plus.

« Mon cœur … je t'aime tant !

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, oh oui je t'aime, embrasse-moi …

\- **AH NON STOP** ! Cria Narcissa, Séverus, et les deux couples.

\- Oh les garçons, c'était vraiment inimaginable, je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute mon existence dans ce monde magique. Révéla Albus en ignorant les cries de ses voisins pour venir féliciter ses deux protégés. »

Le directeur ne s'était pas fait prier pour venir voir le travail remarquable que la baguette de Sureau avait était capable de faire, avec la magie des deux garçons, pour lui, ça devait être une merveille. Hermione aussi intriguée que son directeur lui-même, s'était elle aussi hâtée auprès de ses grands amis sorciers et faire une découverte sur la magnifique réalisation des deux baguettes. Blaise, Pansy, Neville, ainsi que Séverus et Narcissa, s'étaient eux aussi approchés pour en contempler les deux chef-d'œuvre. Le créateur de la baguette, Drago, était aussi étonné de voir comment un tel enchantement pouvait être possible, et ne cessait d'examiner sa baguette et celle de son amant dans toute sa beauté.

Examinant chacun leur tour, caressant de leurs doigts leurs nouvelles baguettes qui scintillaient presque à leurs touchés. Autant l'une que l'autre uniforme, chaque contours, chaque reflets, et chaque extrémités étaient à l'identique. La baguette du Griffondor avait un liséré rouge et doré, la seul clarté qui changée par rapport au Serpentard qui était d'argent et Or. L'admiration de tous pour les deux baguettes avait durée une bonne demi-heure, ce qui avait fait réagir le directeur en prenant tout de même congés et se promettait de revenir les voir prochainement. Une fois que le directeur était parti, Harry avait montré à Narcissa comment on pouvait ranger une pièce en un clin d'œil, avec l'aide de Drago qui se faisait une joie d'avoir en sa possession un aussi beau joyau. Les Filles étaient restées bouches bées en regardant les garçons faire le ménage aussi vite, et du coup suite à ça, Narcissa se promettait de ne plus faire travailler aucun Elfe, même Dobby, sauf si lui le désirait.

La soirée n'avait que duré, et l'échange entre les deux couples se faisaient de plus en plus désireuse, ce qui avait donné le point de départ à Blaise qui s'était empressé de prendre Hermione par la main et l'accompagner se coucher. Pansy avait fait de même avec Neville, puis Séverus et Narcissa, alors que le couple Harry et Drago étaient encore en plein échange de baisers. Les deux garçons savaient qu'ils étaient seul, puis sans préambule le Serpentard avait parsemé son amant de baisers sur tout le visage, laissant même ses mains vagabonder sur le corps d'Harry encore habillé et qui ne freiné en rien ses envies, jusqu'au moment de se retrouver dans la chambre. Harry en avait apprécié chaque seconde et en devenait fou de désir.

« Drago ( _il le prit par le bras pour le placer devant le lit, dos à lui_ ) je sais que tu es heureux ( _il caressa les bras du blond_ ) pourtant tu sais bien que je ne suis pas insensible à tes moindres gestes sur moi ( _il se colla contre les fesses du blond_ ) maintenant ( _il déboutonna sa chemise_ ), j'ai envie de toi et tu vas te laisser faire sans bouger ! Susurra Harry avec envie en caressant son ange.

\- Harry je …

\- Dis rien mon ange … shuttt _(il lui retira la chemise)_ tes chemises sont vraiment magnifiques, mais ce qu'elles cachent, c'est encore plus beau, je t'aime mon ange _(il enlaça la taille du blond, en caressant son ventre, son torse, ces bras_ ) tu es magnifique ! Dit Harry en affligeant un coup de rein à son blond pour lui faire ressentir son envie.

\- Hum… mon cœur je …

\- Ne bouges pas _(il dégrafa le pantalon de son ange, le laissant descendre en bas de ces pieds)_ mon adorable petit ange, tu es beau _(il passa les mains dans le boxer pour le faire descendre, et lui caresser les cuisses au passage)_ tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton corps m'a manqué _(il lui caressa le membre)_ oh merlin j'aime !

\- Je sais Harry … hum … oui _(il pencha la tête en arrière contre les épaules de son sauveur)_ mon Harry !

\- Tu es magnifique _(il accéléra les mouvements sur le sexe dans sa main)_ tu es dur, j'aime quand tu me montres ton envie ( _il dégrafa son propre pantalon, suivi de son boxer, pour se coller de nouveau contre les fesses de son ange)_ dis-moi mon ange, tu as envie !?

\- Oui mon cœur … hum oui j'ai envie de toi ! Répondit Drago avec sensualité.

\- Alors je vais me fondre en toi _(il le bouscula sur le lit, releva ces fesses en salivant son petit trou)_ tu veux toujours !? »

Harry n'avait pourtant pas laissé le temps à son ange de lui répondre qu'il était entré en lui d'un coup, le laissant tout de même quelques secondes pour que le blond se détende face à l'intrusion et qu'il lui demande de continuer. Le sauveur n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps, alors que son ange l'avait incité à reprendre pour entamer des vas et viens, et le faire hurler à chaque coup qu'il lui apportait. Drago avait les mains qui agrippées le dessus du lit avec force en criant de bonheur mêlé au plaisir.

« Comme tu es doux mon bel ange … hum c'est bon, tu es si chaud que ça devient de plus en plus … difficile de se retenir … hum j'ai envie de jouir mon ange … ouh hum j'ai trop envie !

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retiennes … hum mon cœur humm…

\- Oh Merlin tout puissant … _**Dragooooo**_ **!** Cria Harry en laissant son envie se déverser à l'intérieur de son homme, se retrouvant étalé avec lui sur le lit.

\- Mon cœur hum c'est bon … vraiment …

\- Je ne vais …pas te laisser avec cette envie folle _(il retourna le blond pour qu'il se retrouve dos sur le matelas)_ laisse moi te donner encore ! Renchérit Harry en venant gober le membre de Drago.

\- Harry … hum tu sais que je ne vais pas non plus … tenir très longtemps !

\- Je sais, donne moi ta semence mon ange … elle est si délicieuse … Drago !

\- Oh Harry, je vais venir … ahh mon cœur … c'est trop … **BONNNN** ! Cria Drago alors qu'il venait de jouir dans la bouche de son homme.

\- Tu es délicieux, vraiment _(il le regarda en lui donnant des petits baisers)_ est ce que ça va mon ange ?

\- Oh oui, oui et oui. Tu sais que je pourrais en réclamer toute la vie !

\- Je le sais mon bel ange. Je suis heureux comme jamais mon tendre amour, nous allons passer les fêtes de Noël avec les gens que j'aime, que nous aimons, et je suis le plus heureux. Dis-moi Drago est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je le sens !?

\- Ca ne me tracasse pas, je sens ce changement en moi, je n'arrive pas à le définir, je sens que c'est que du bonheur qui nous lie tous les deux, et encore plus depuis la fusion de tout à l'heure ! Dit Drago en caressant le visage de son homme.

\- Je le perçois aussi, pourtant je ne le ressens pas de la même façon. Le mieux à faire et de laisser les choses se faire naturellement, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu as raison mon cœur, nous avons nos ASPICS à passer, puis après nous verrons bien c'est vrai, donc il faut réviser ! Sourit Drago

\- Je crois que pour nous ça va être plus simple que tous les autres, nous sommes tout de même des grands sorciers ! Ajouta Harry en cajolant son ange.

\- Tu es un grand sorcier Harry …

\- Toi aussi mon ange, tu l'as oublié !?

\- Un sang pur oui, pour ce qui est du reste tu me l'as appris et insufflé par ta magie puissante, sinon je ne serais pas parvenu à tenir dans ma main _la baguette de Sureau._

\- Puissante, n'exagérons rien. Notre magie à tous les deux nous a contribué à avoir ce don, un don que seulement toi et moi nous possédons, et qui a fait l'échange avec la baguette. Allez viens prendre une bonne douche et ensuite nous pourrons nous coucher, je suis vraiment exténué. Ajouta le brun.

\- Je te suis … _(il resta une seconde sans bouger)_ dis-moi mon cœur, tu as déjà pensé à adopter !? Interrogea Drago envers son homme sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est bizarre que tu me poses cette question, j'y pensais justement un court instant. Il faut passer nos _ASPICS_ mon ange, et ensuite nous y repenserons, d'accord !?

\- D'accord mon cœur, tu as raison on verra bien plus tard ! Affirma le blond »

Les vacances de Noël s'était passé le plus agréablement possible pour tout le monde. Séverus et Narcissa n'avaient cessés de parler du bébé à venir, laissant le professeur des potions être un futur papa ne voulant que le meilleur pour son enfant, et Narcissa avait été étonnée de voir Séverus ROGUE aussi radieux. Il était arrivé de voir les jeunes sorciers présent dans la villa, éclater de rire avec leur professeur de potion, voir même celui-ci donner des accolades amicales sur les garçons. Drago quant à lui, malgré les visions qui devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes, s'impliquait de plus en plus en combat avec son homme pour apprendre la magie sans baguette, et il avait acquis énormément de force. Hermione, qui tentait vainement d'apprendre ses cours, s'était autorisée à apporter son soutien à Pansy qui avait un peu plus de mal pour certaines matières. Blaise et Neville allaient de temps en temps avec les garçons pour apprendre un peu de magie sans baguette, ce qui était un émerveillement pour le sauveur de les voir faire autant d'effort.

Pour Harry, Drago était devenu sa force, sa moitié, son amour pour la vie. Pendant toutes les vacances de noël et ça jusque la rentrée à Poudlard, le Griffondor et le Serpentard ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant de se câliner. Albus était revenu lui aussi passer voir les garçons pour le jour de Noël, puis les informer qu'ils pouvaient à présent passer le restant des cours dans les salles communes qu'ils voulaient et qu'il autorisait les Serpentard comme les Griffondor à se mélanger, même dans la grande salle, ce qui avait fait sauté de joie notre Miss Granger.

 **(Quel beau noël en avance, vous ne trouvez pas. Qui a-t-il de plus magnifique en ce monde magique, une nouvelle baguette à l'identique c'est merveilleux, non ?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(** **Bonjour à tous, je vous publie pour une dernière fois mon dernier chapitre, sans suivra un épilogue il en va de soit lol. Bonne lecture.)**

 _ **Poudlard après la rentrée, quelques jours avant les vacances de février.**_

Des journées comme toutes celles qui venaient d'être passées, Harry en avait souhaité encore beaucoup d'autre. La rentré après les fêtes de noël c'était plutôt bien passée, malgré la présence de Ginny WEASLEY qui était surveillée de près par Minerva Mc Gonagall, suite à l'incident qui s'était produit à l'encontre du sauveur et d'Hermione Granger. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'un coup Ron et Ginny étaient contre lui, malgré l'amour qu'il avait eu pour eux les années passées. Chaque fois que la rousse croisé le regard du sauveur, les yeux de la jeune WEASLEY était rempli de haine, pourtant Harry en avait ignoré les raisons. Blaise et Neville qui étaient avec le sauveur dans la grande salle ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de percevoir comment le regard de la jeune sorcière envers Harry était rempli de rancœur. Blaise avait reporté son attention sur Harry en s'adressant à lui.

« Harry, ne fais pas attention ! Dit simplement Blaise

\- Je n'y fait pas attention, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas cette haine qu'elle a contre moi, comme son frère. Disons que je peux me douter des raisons, mais c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. Enfin passons, et comment se passe ces cours dites-moi !? Dit Harry avec un sourire

\- Le maître a parlé _(il regarda Nevill_ e) je me demande comment Hermione et Pansy s'en sorte avec l'autre maître ! Confia Blaise en souriant à Neville.

\- Pansy parviendra à gérer j'en suis certain, elle est trop forte ! Dit Neville

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos petites amis, elles vont très bien et elles s'en sortent plutôt pas mal, et puis Drago est aussi calé que moi pour les cours _(il éclata de rire)_ il a eu un bon maître ! Sourit le sauveur.

\- Oui ça va nous savons déjà, nous voulons aucun détails _(il fronça les sourcils)_ c'est injuste que vous deux, vous soyez déjà au top en magie, sans parler de vos nouvelles baguettes qui font fureur et aussi une frousse à certain (il sourit en pensant à quelques élèves) alors que nous, nous travaillons comme des dingues ! Fit Blaise

\- C'est pour votre bien Blaise, tu sais que sans acharnement pour travailler vos cours vous ne parviendrez pas à avancer, même si je sais très bien que vous avez appris pas mal. Je pense que Drago a eu une excellente idée, vous aider sera pour vous un acquis de plus que les autres. Allez encore une petite heure, et ensuite je retrouve mon homme … et vous vos femmes ! Annonça Harry

\- Voilà Blaise, une raison de plus pour ne pas traîner, sinon l'heure n'avancera pas ! Reprit Neville reprenant son livre en main.

\- Encore trois jours les gars, et après, vacances et à la villa ! Dit Harry à l'encontre de ses amis et pressé que les jours passent

\- C'est vrai que depuis que nous sommes tous ensembles, nous profitons de chaque vacances avec vous, et sincèrement Harry, merci encore _(Harry le regarda)_ oui, d'accord je bosse ! Sourit Blaise.

\- Tu as plutôt in …(il stoppa sa phrase, puis s'affola) **OH MERLIN DRAGO NON** ! Hurla Harry pour se précipiter hors de la salle, avec Neville et Blaise aussi affolés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Salle commune des Serpentards au même moment**_.

Plongez dans son livre de cours, Drago était malgré tout ailleurs perdu dans ses pensées un gâteau dans la bouche. Il avait proposé à Harry d'aider leurs amis pour leur examen de fin d'année et pour lui il était préférable de partager les filles avec lui et les garçons avec Harry, il ne se voyait pas avec autant de patience pour les garçons, surtout pour Blaise qui est souvent tête en l'air. Pourtant le souci qu'il avait en ce moment même n'était pas en rapport avec les cours qu'il était en train de donner aux filles. Drago avait eu aucune vision depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard depuis ses dernières vacances, et même si son homme l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'il était sûrement normal puisque tout aller bien, pour lui il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Ne pouvant faire autrement en le regardant, Hermione l'avait coupé dans ses pensées.

« Tout va bien Drago, tu m'as l'air préoccupé !? Dit Hermione le regardant livre à la main.

\- Pardon … euh oui, ça va aller ( _il se frotta le front de sa main en fermant les yeux)_ je crois que je suis fatigué, je pense trop ça doit être ça ! Ajouta Drago en reportant son regard sur la Griffondor avec un sourire.

\- Je crois aussi que tu manges trop Drago, tu viens de t'enfiler trois gâteaux à la suite _(elle s'adressa à la Griffondor)_ tu ne trouves pas qu'il a grossit !?

\- Pansy arrête tu veux … je suis préoccupé voilà ! Lâcha Drago en allant se mettre sur un fauteuil.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'arrêtes pas de grignoter en ce moment, c'est à cause des visions que tu ne perçois plus, ça te tracasse !? Questionna Hermione en venant à son encontre suivi de Pansy.

\- Je l'admets, ça me préoccupe, je ne comprends pas que d'un coup comme ça je n'arrive plus rien à voir. Tu y comprends quelque chose _(il fixa Hermione)_ , Harry pense que si je ne vois rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à voir, pourtant, pour Harry il lui arrive d'en avoir, peut être pas aussi net, mais il en perçoit quand même ! Annonça Drago presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Drago, tu ne vas pas te tracasser pour des visions que tu ne vois plus, regarde dans l'état que tu te mets ! Avoua Pansy peiné de le voir triste

\- **SI JE ME TRACASSE JUSTEMENT** … oh la la pardon je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend _(il lâcha ses larmes d'un coup)_ ben voilà … moi qui pleur devant les filles ! Dit-il se frottant les yeux.

\- Oui, mais pas toutes les filles _(elle sourit envers le blond)_ allez Drago, reprends toi, tu veux rejoindre Harry dans la grande salle, et comme ça nous apprendrons nos cours tous ensemble, je te sens pas bien !?

\- Hermione a raison Drago, viens avec nous on va à la grande salle ! Décida Pansy

\- D'accord Pansy ! Reprit ce dernier en se levant.

\- Sèche tes larmes avant que …

\- Drago mon ange, tout va bien !? S'inquiéta Harry en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Trop tard ! Fit Pansy

\- Vous voyez, Harry arrive à avoir encore des visions et moi …

\- Encore cette histoire de vision, mais Drago tu ne vas pas en faire toute une _Beuglante_ ! Ajouta Blaise en arrivant avec Neville

\- … ! Drago pleura

\- Mon ange, je t'en prie qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, ce n'est pas les visions qui te tracasse, je sens que tu es fatigué depuis quelque temps, dis moi, je souffre de te voir comme ça. Je peux admettre que depuis quelque temps nos visions sont un peu floues, nous sommes peut être trop fatigués en ce moment avec les examens, mais je t'en prie ne pleur pas ! Reprit Harry en venant cajoler son ange.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi _(il pleura dans le cou de son homme)_ depuis que _(il s'arrêta de parler)_ je crois … **que j'ai envie de vomir** ! Hurla le blond se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

\- Mais je … quelqu'un m'explique ! Dit Harry surpris.

\- En même temps avec tous les gâteaux qu'il vient de manger, ça ne me surprend pas ! Fit Pansy

\- Euh Harry, il faudrait que tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie, Pansy a raison, depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrête pas de manger et …

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu veux rire ma puce, il n'arrête pas depuis les fêtes de noël ! Reprit Blaise.

\- _**JE VOUS ENTENDS**_ ! Cria le blond en arrivant le teint pâle.

\- Mon ange, mon amour, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de passer à l'infirmerie, allez je t'emmène ! Se décida à dire Harry en venant prendre son homme par le bras, supporté par Neville de l'autre.

\- D'accord mon cœur, dis moi, tu ne vois rien n'est ce pas, tu savais que j'étais malade et que je pleurais, mais tu ne vois rien de plus c'est ça !?

\- Non mon ange je ne vois rien de plus ! Avoua Harry avec peine

\- Alors c'est sûrement une chose qui vous lie tous les deux, c'est une certitude. Si Drago est malade ça l'empêche d'avoir des visions _(elle reporta son attention sur Harry)_ et pour toi ça trouble tes visions. Donc si Drago n'a pas de vision depuis noël, c'est qu'il est malade depuis et ça perturbe vos visions du coup. Pourtant le fluide qui passe dans vos corps devrait être pareil pour chacun d'entre vous _(elle réfléchit)_ je devrais pouvoir regarder de nouveau sur ce livre de Salazar Serpentard… Tenta de dire Hermione.

\- _Accio livre de Salazar Serpentard_ ! Coupa Harry après avoirs sorti sa baguette pour lancer le sort.

\- … ! Hermione

\- Ma puce, ne les embrouilles pas plus, ça va toi aussi te tracasser, allez viens on va voir ce qu'il y a dans ce livre (il reporta son attention sur le livre que sa lionne avait dans les mains), on va à la grande salle, je viens avec toi ! Dit Blaise en prenant Hermione par le bras pour sortir

\- Je viens avec vous, et toi _(elle regarda Drago)_ à l'infirmerie, vous nous tenez au courant Harry !?

\- Bien sur. Drago mon ange, ça va aller !?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis en panique de savoir ce qui peut bien m'arriver…

\- Pourtant, moi je ne suis pas sur que ça soit si grave ! Répondit Harry sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être inquiet sur l'état de santé de son homme.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, tu fais ça à chaque fois (il scruta le regard du sauveur) j'aurai tellement envie de t'embrasser que…

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment les gars, faite un effort je suis là ! Sourit Neville malgré tout

\- Excuses nous Neville, nos contacts à tous les deux peuvent être très difficile à gérer, parfois ! Répondit Harry en soutenant son ange.

\- A force de vous avoir vu pendant toutes les vacances, sans parler de votre fluide magique qui était un (il leva la tête au ciel) émerveillement à voir, je peux comprendre. Dit Neville en imitant le premier pas pour que les garçons se pressent.

\- Comme tu dis Neville, et depuis, Harry et moi avons bien du mal à être séparés ! Dit Drago passant son bras autour de l'épaule de son amant.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir été le seul pour le remarquer, Drago ! Sourit Neville.

Harry avait presque éclaté de rire, en imaginant très bien comment le corps à corps de lui et son ange pouvait rendre exécrable quelques uns. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Infirmerie, le soir même.**_

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi pleine à craquer, toutes les personnes comme Séverus au chevet de Drago avec Harry, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva aussi présente, ainsi que Blaise, Hermione, Pansy et Neville, qui étaient revenu directement à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles. L'infirmière présente n'avait pas dit un seul mot, ne voulant pas prendre de diagnostique tout de suite tant qu'un examen plus approfondi devait être fait. Harry, quant à lui était assis face à son ange qui était que légèrement couché, sa tête reposée sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas été surpris de ressentir que son homme était visiblement préoccupé, surtout avec autant de monde autour de lui, et donc il avait décidait de lui-même de faire sortir ses amis pour ne pas que le blond en soit plus bouleversé. Le silence était devenu interminable, avant que notre Héros détermine une nouvelle fois de casser cette ambiance si pesante.

« Écoutez, je maudis ce silence, alors soit vous faites quelque chose pour mon ange maintenant, ou soit je m'énerve !

\- Harry mon cœur, tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas t'énerver _(il reporta son attention sur le maître des potions)_ Séverus, tu peux faire en sorte qu'une personne se décide à me dire ce que j'ai !? Questionna le blond calmement.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez pas de fière, vous n'êtes pas agonisant, vous …

\- Il vomit, il est fatigué, et il mange à vu d'œil, et vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous en rester là _(Harry monta d'un ton)_ Madame Pomfresh ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir **poser un diagnostique sur une personne malade**! S'énerva le sauveur.

\- Mon cœur calme toi ! Dit Drago en lui prenant la main pour le calmer.

\- Je crois qu'Harry a raison Pompom, pouvons nous faire des examens plus approfondi pour avoir la certitude qu'il n'a rien de grave !? Reprit Albus

\- Nous pouvons bien sûr, vous allez devoir me laisser seul avec Monsieur Mal …

\- Alors là c'est hors de question, Harry reste avec moi et …

\- Je vais rester avec toi mon ange, que qui conque en pense quoi que se soit, je reste là ! Rassura Harry envers Drago

\- Bien dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser, Pompom nous restons à coté si vous avez besoin. Dit Albus en approuvant son protégé pour le laisser avec son homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie accompagné de Minerva et Séverus.

\- Bien Albus _(elle s'adressa au deux hommes)_ monsieur Potter aidez voir votre compagnon à se déshabiller, gardez juste le caleçon et votre chemise monsieur Malfoy. Rien de grave, je vais juste passer ma baguette sur tout votre corps puis je pourrais voir ce qui ne va pas. D'accord !? Dit-elle

\- D'accord Madame Pomfresh ! Répondit Drago toujours calmement. »

Le sauveur avait pris soin d'aider son homme à se dévêtir, même si il savait que pour le blond s'était une situation un peu embarrassante. Pourtant pour Drago, savoir ce qui pouvait le rendre malade était le plus important, et la présence d'Harry à l'infirmerie le réconforté. Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas attendu un seul instant pour faire l'examen de la baguette sur le blond, et en prenant soin de rien omettre, elle avait pris le temps de bien examiner chaque demi centimètre de toute la partie du corps en commençant de la tête pour descendre petit à petit. Suivant l'examen avec beaucoup d'attention en regardant l'extrémité de la baguette, Harry n'avait pas un seul instant lâché la main du Serpentard, en l'aidant à être rassuré.

\- Ca va mon ange !? Questionna Harry envers Drago

\- Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr, je ressens un besoin de pleurer et j'ai mal à la tête ! Soupira Drago en serrant la main du Griffondor.

\- Détends toi mon ange, détends toi ! »

La baguette de l'infirmière était descendu jusqu'au torse du blond, sans aucun changement jusque là, mais pourtant arrivé au bas ventre du Serpentard, la baguette avait reflétée à son extrémité une lumière verte, ce qui avait étonné l'infirmière et d'un coup elle s'était arrêté pour reculer d'un pas levant sa baguette pour en affoler les deux hommes.

« Mme Pomfresh, que se passe t-il ? Questionna Harry

\- Il y a un problème, Harry que se passe-t-il ? Questionna cette fois ci le blond en regardant son homme et en même temps l'infirmière.

\- … ! L'infirmière

\- Mme Pomfresh ? Appela Harry de nouveau inquiet

\- Mon cœur, pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ?

\- **POMPOM PAR MERLIN VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE** ? Hurla Harry contre l'infirmière, ne laissant aucun instant aux autres sorciers qui étaient restés dans le couloir pour revenir, alors qu'il venait de crier d'inquiétude.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Dit Séverus en arrivant le premier, suivi de Minerva et Albus.

\- Albus … ce n'est pas possible _(elle s'adressa au directeur en ignorant que le jeune POTTER venait de crier sur elle)_ Albus, je vous assure que c'est une certitude … dites moi comment ça a pu se produire !? Questionna l'infirmière

\- Pompom, c'est vous l'infirmière alors ….

\- La baguette était verte Albus, verte, vous comprenez !? Dit Pompom surprise

\- Et vous pouvez me dire ce que ça signifie, oncle Albus !?

\- Harry je …

\- Je suis enceinte c'est ça _(il regarda Harry)_ ça ne peut être que ça … mon cœur dis moi c'est ça, notre fluide, notre savoir, ce don que nous avons, c'est ça … je suis enceinte … un homme enceinte, Harry mon cœur !? Fit celui-ci aussi doucement que possible pour venir dans les bras de son brun en pleur.

\- Je … mon ange, je ne sais pas … je sais que nous avons une grande magie _(il le caressa)_ une magie assez puissante, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'une telle chose … _(il se reprit)_ une si belle chose _(il versa une larme)_ une si merveilleuse chose … par un miracle nous sommes parvenu mon ange … nous avons su tous les deux faire un enfant _(il posa la tête dans le cou du blond en pleurant)_ oh mon ange … notre magie a su nous apporter ce bonheur à nous … à nous. Oh Drago ! Pleura Harry en cajolant son ange.

\- Un enfant … à nous, à nous deux … mon cœur … mais comment ça _(Il arrêta de parler en regardant Harry, l'obligeant à se redresser)_ mais !

\- Mais !? Dit Séverus en attente de plus d'informations de la part des deux garçons.

\- Le voile doré ! Dirent en même temps Harry et Drago

\- Le voile doré, vous avez vu un voile doré !?

\- Mon coeur et moi, oui Séverus, quand nous … enfin quand nous étions …

\- Quand nous étions en train de faire l'amour les premières fois, même avant quand la magie de Drago s'est mélangée à la mienne, et à la villa …je me souviens qu'elle avait été vraiment très forte _(il cajola son homme en voyant son trouble)._ Séverus, c'est ce qui s'explique _(il ferma les yeux en cajolant encore son ange)_ nous avons réussis à concevoir un enfant, lui et moi. Il faut savoir comment ça se passe, pour après je veux dire, oncle Albus nous pourrons le savoir !? Reprit Harry envers le directeur, toujours en berçant son ange.

\- Nous pourrons le savoir, bien sûr Harry. Nous allons surveiller Drago et lui apporter tous les soins nécessaire pour que ça se passe au mieux. A présent Séverus, pouvons nous les laisser seul un moment !? Dit Albus

\- Non oncle Albus, c'est nous qui vous laissons, nous repartons pour la villa, Drago a besoin de repos, et comme c'est les vacances vous allez bien nous accorder ça !?

\- Harry, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser à toi comme à Drago. Et je suppose que tu veux emmener tes amis avec toi, n'est ce pas !?

\- Oui j'aimerai beaucoup, mais je vous promets mon oncle qu'ils vont réviser, je superviserais moi-même les révision et …

\- Alors là c'est sûr, ils vont réviser, connaissant mon cœur … _(il fixa son homme)_ je suis enceinte, Harry nous allons être parents … nous !

\- Oui mon ange, nous allons être parents, je vais prendre soin de toi mon bel ange tu peux me croire, je ne pourrais pas te lâcher un seul instant ! Reprit le jeune Potter

\- Tu resteras avec moi … toujours _(il s'adressa à l'infirmière)_ je suis enceinte de combien de temps Mme Pomfresh ? Demanda Drago toujours les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas le calculer comme…

\- Mon ange réfléchis, si tu te souviens notre première fois, ça ne peut être que depuis ce moment là ! Sourit Harry en caressant le visage de Drago.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier notre première fois mon cœur … c'était tellement intense ce jour là que _(il rougit en regardant les gens autour de lui)_ … je n'oublierai jamais ! Dit Drago avec gêne.

\- Tu es vraiment craquant quand tu rougis mon ange.( _il reporta son regard sur l'infirmière_ ) Mme Pomfresh nous devons faire le calcul comme une femme ou c'est différent pour mon ange !? Questionna Harry

\- Monsieur Potter, je pense plus judicieux de voir l'évolution du bébé toutes les semaines et …

\- Je ne vais pas revenir à Poudlard tout de suite, il y a pas un autre moyen pour faire les examens à la villa !? Reprit Drago en se redressant du lit pour se couvrir.

\- Tu as froid mon ange _(il prit la couverture pour le couvrir)_ je crois que nous pourrions demander à ta mère Drago, tu sais bien qu'elle adore s'occuper de nous. Tu en penses quoi Séverus !?

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, Cissa connaît beaucoup de chose en médecine magique, et donc elle pourra prendre soin de toi Drago !

\- Mère va pas me lâcher une seul seconde la connaissant. Séverus tu pourrais me donner une potion pour les vomissements, parce là je crois que ça va revenir !

\- Je vais aller te chercher ça, ça va aller Drago ?

\- Oui Séverus, mais si tu peux faire vite !

\- Je file te chercher ça. Je me charge de dire à vos amis de rentrer ou pas !?

\- Nous allons leur dire Séverus, en plus comme nous devons repartir pour la villa, je me chargerais de leur en parler en même temps. Ils vont être ravis. Mon ange, je vais t'aider à te rhabiller et nous pourrons partir voir ta mère _. (il ancra son regard dans les yeux de Drago)_ ça va aller mon bel ange, tout va bien se passer, tu es magnifique ! Susurra Harry en caressant le visage du blond.

\- Embrasse moi mon cœur, j'en ai si besoin !

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça ! Répondit le sauveur en venant prendre les lèvres de Drago avec douceur pour un long baiser, devant les yeux émerveillés des personnes présentent à l'infirmerie. »

Séverus était reparti sans attendre pour en revenir quelques minutes après avec une potion que Drago avait avalé d'un coup, alors qu'il avait pressenti son besoin de retourner au toilette pour vomir. Harry avait pris soin d'aider son ange à remettre ses affaires, laissant son regard se poser sur le ventre du blond en même temps qu'il lui avait reboutonné sa chemise devant le regard embarrassé du Serpentard. Le sauveur avait passé une main sur la joue de son homme pour le rassuré et lui faire comprendre qu'il était magnifique et qu'en cet instant il était le plus heureux au monde.

Les quatres amis des deux garçons, ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour félicité les deux hommes, malgré la surpris qui pouvait se ressentir sur leurs visages peu de temps avant, ils s'étaient tous montrés compréhensible et content. Hermione avait révélée le doute chez elle, lorsqu'elle avait vu Drago malade, mais ne pouvait y croire non plus. Cependant elle devait reconnaître que la magie des deux garçons étaient bien plus puissante encore qu'elle le pensait.

« Vous êtes des sorciers puissant tous les deux, c'est incroyable ! Dit Hermione

\- Nous en sommes aussi étonnés que toi je t'assure. Allez maintenant, tous à la villa, nous sommes en vacances ! Annonça le brun aussi radieux que jamais il n'avait été.

\- C'est vrai !? Dit Blaise

\- Nous partons, oui Blaise ! Reprit Drago en venant prendre Harry par le taille, sa tête dans le cou pour l'embrasser avec voracité.

\- Doucement mon ange , ne fait pas trop de mouvement brusque, pense au bébé ! Sourit Harry en serrant son homme.

\- Notre bébé mon cœur, tu te rends compte ( _il ancra le regard dans celui du sauveur_ ) j'ai peur et en même temps je suis heureux !

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, je suis là, nos amis aussi, Narcissa va prendre soin aussi de toi, tout se passera bien, je t'aime tant Drago ! Avoua le sauveur près à venir l'embrasser

\- Hey les garçons, nous y allons !? Fit Pansy impatiente de partir à la villa.

\- Nous y allons Pansy, nous y allons ! Sourit Harry à son encontre.

\- Super … commença à dire Blaise

\- Mais vous allez devoir me supporter pour les révisions ! Sourit Harry

\- Je me disais aussi … le maître est de retour ! S'inquiéta Blaise »

\- Tu oublies mon cher Blaise, que je ne suis pas invalide, donc je serais là aussi pour vous faire réviser ! Dit Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et voilà, le deuxième maître est de retour … ça promets ! Annonça Blaise en regardant sa petite amie. »

Hermione avait éclaté de rire en venant prendre son homme par la taille pour le réconforter. Puis tout le monde avait suivi la Griffondor en partant d'un fou rire. Neville n'avait pas hésité non plus à prendre sa Serpentarde dans ses bras, en suivant l'hilarité du groupe. Séverus avait fait préparer les affaires des élèves par Dobby qui avait était très content de rendre une fois de plus service au sauveur. Les élèves pouvaient à présent partir à la villa pour profiter de leur vacance pleinement. Cependant avant de se précipiter pour rejoindre Narcissa à la villa, Albus les avait rejoint pour les convoquer au bureau avant qu'il ne reparte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry était confus, savoir que son oncle voulait les voir et sans dire un mot de ce pourquoi ils étaient tous conviés. Le doute venait s'installer avant que les jeunes sorciers étaient immobile en visionnant les personnes présentes dans le bureau du directeur. Molly et Arthur assis sur un divan, ainsi que les jumeaux debout derrière leur parent, puis accompagnés de Ron et Ginny entre les deux jumeaux et visiblement ils n'étaient pas plus ravis de se trouver au même endroit. Les deux couples avaient d'instinct protégés les deux garçons et inconsciemment ils s'étaient placés autour d'eux. Drago, qui ne savait pas comment tout ça pouvait surgir dans son bonheur, n'allait pas tarder à pleurer en passant malgré tout une main sur son ventre, mais Harry ne s'était pas laissé impressionné par le monde autour de lui pour prendre la main de Drago à ses lèvres pour les embrasser en le rassurant.

Harry aurait bien aimé que son professeur de potion soit présent, pourtant Séverus n'était pas là et le directeur avait tenté vainement de rassurer son protéger en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire. Comptant cinq petites secondes pour que le sauveur en soit soulagé, alors que Séverus venait d'arriver à toute vitesse dans le bureau, se permettant de venir embrasser les deux garçons sur le front, les rassurant, puis venir se placer au coté de son directeur et ami. Les parents Weasley étaient apparu gêné et en même temps compréhensifs. Ne laissant pas une seconde de plus pour s'exprimer avant que son oncle le fasse, Harry avait devancé la conversation envers Molly et Arthur, gardant sa main dans celle de Drago, pour approuver d'un signe de tête à ses amis que tout aller bien.

« Si vous êtes présent pour m'expliquer combien vous êtes désolés, et que _vos enfants_ sont venus vous accompagnés pour en faire de même (il scruta le regard de Ron et Ginny avec mépris), je suis désolé pour vous, mais je refuse les excuses et …

\- Mais Harry chéri il …

\- Vous pouvait encore me nommer comme ça, ou bien vous vous forcez … Molly !?

\- …. ! Molly et Arthur

\- Tu vois mam ….

\- **Toi tu la ferme** , c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes arrivés là ! Dit George en lui lançant un coup sur l'épaule.

\- **Oui entièrement de votre faute, à vous deux** (il regarda ses parents) maman, papa, ils sont la honte de la famille, comment ils ont pu faire ça ! Reprit Fred à la suite.

\- Oh je comprends, mais il faut bien que Harry les ….

\- C'est hors de question, pas de pardon et je ne les autorise pas non plus à revenir à Poudlard, pas après ce qu'ils ont fait ( _il serra davantage la main de son ange_ ) jamais, leurs incompréhensions et leurs haines auraient pu blessés Drago et par ailleurs, des propos méprisants qui sont injustifiés pour lui et sa famille, alors que je leur serait redevable à tout jamais pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Molly, Arthur, je refuse ! Reprit Harry en coupant la parole à la mère des Weasley pour être catégorique.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe, à cause de votre débilité, Harry ne ….

\- Nous n'en voulons pas à vous, juste à votre frère et à votre sœur ! Coupa Drago en regardant George puis Fred

\- … ! Tous les Weasley

\- … ! Toutes les autres personnes sauf Harry et Albus.

\- Vous voyez, Drago Malfoy sait être une personne redevable envers les bonnes personnes ( _il s'adressa aux parents_ ) quand à votre fils et votre fille, il ne le seront jamais. Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés à ce point, mais je sais une chose, je deviendrais le pire cauchemar à celui ou celle qui tentera une approche avec sa baguette levée sur mon ange, je crois avoir été très claire ( _il regarda les jumeaux_ ) George, Fred, vous restez et vous resterez nos amis. Annonça Harry en souriant aux jumeaux qui s'étaient précipités pour venir faire une accolade amical au sauveur, mais également à Drago. »

Les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés de l'autre coté de leur famille en venant saluer les deux couples, et en promettant de venir leur rendre visite de temps en temps. Molly et Artur s'étaient levés, tenant fermement chacun le bras de Ron et Ginny, Molly ne laissant pas échapper sa peine et avait reporté son regard sur le directeur pour lui parler.

« Merci Albus, d'avoir essayé ! Reprit Molly peinée

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire, vous avez aimé et choyé Harry et il était normal que cette discussion ait lieu, même si ce n'est pas ce que vous espériez.

\- Harry, une fois de plus nous sommes désolés ( _il prit Ron par le bras et lança un signe à sa femme_ ), nous rentrons ! Dit Arthur sans préambule en laissant les jumeaux dans le bureau.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Ron et de Ginny _(il regarda son frère_ ) maintenant on s'en fiche, Harry nous en veut pas ….

\- Et, je dis bien et… Drago Malfoy non plus ! Éclata de rire Fred, puis George peu après.

\- Mon cœur, se sont des comiques tes potes jumeaux Weasley ! S'esclaffa Drago en regardant son amant et les jumeaux. »

Harry n'avait pas tardé pour prendre son ange dans ses bras pour le réconforter, après l'appréhension de se retrouver avec toute la famille Weasley et ça le sauveur pouvait le sentir. Sans avoir à en parler, il sentait aussi que son ange avait besoin de sommeil et le plus amicalement possible, Harry s'était excusé auprès de son oncle et Séverus afin qu'il puisse, lui, Drago et ses amis partir à la villa. Les jumeaux avaient donné une dernière tape amicale avant que le groupe se dirige sans attendre à la villa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Villa, fin de la journée**_.

Une fois arrivé devant la grande porte de la villa, les deux couples s'étaient vite trouvés soulagés et sans attendre plus longtemps, ils s'étaient tous dépêchés auprès de Narcissa, alors que la sorcière vouait un grand réconfort auprès de ces jeunes sorciers et amis des garçons. La blonde en était étonnée de voir venir ses enfants en pleine semaine, puis après les avoir serré dans ses bras chacun leur tour, s'était malgré tout inquiété, surtout en percevant la mine nauséeuse de son fils.

« Mes chéries, mais que faites-vous tous là (elle _reporta son attention sur son fils_ ), Drago mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive !? Questionna Narcissa en prenant son fils dans ses bras et son beau fils.

\- Et bien … Commença à dire Harry

\- Mère ( _il se colla à elle, puis pleura d'un coup_ ) mère, oh mère, j'ai besoin de vous ! Pleura Drago se collant à sa mère comme un enfant.

\- Mon chéri, mais enfin, que lui arrive-t-il !? Cajola Narcissa en regardant les deux couples puis enfin Harry

\- … ! Les couples en retrait sans un mot.

\- Narcissa, je crois que nous devrions passer au salon ( _il parla à son ange_ ) doucement mon ange, laisse ta mère respirer et viens dans mes bras ! Dit Harry.»

Ne prenant pas plus d'une seconde, que le blond s'était jeté dans les bras de son amant pour le serrer, gardant la main de sa mère dans la sienne en la serrant bien fort, puis l'aidant aussi pour l'accompagner dans le grand salon. Les deux couples ne savaient pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'était, d'attendre que le sauveur entame de lui-même la conversation. Drago était à peine installé sur le grand canapé qu'il s'était rué sur Harry en pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur. Narcissa, peinée de voir son fils dans un tel état, l'avait réconforté tant bien que mal.

« Mon chéri … shutt ( _elle lui prit la main et caressa la joue avec son autre main_ ) shutt mon chéri ( _elle reporta son regard sur le sauveur)_ dis-moi Harry mon chéri, il sait passé quelque chose à Poudlard et ….

\- Narcissa, c'est pas évident à expliquer, vous devez comprendre que cette situation n'est ni facile, ni pour Drago, ni pour moi, mais malgré tout, nous avons une bonne nouvelle ! Sourit Harry en cajolant Drago qui le serrait.

\- Dis-moi Harry, je t'écoute ! S'affola Narcissa

\- Vous savez que votre fils, mon ange, ma vie est un grand sorcier à présent et si ce n'est autant que moi ( _il respira un bon coup_ ) notre magie, notre force à pu développer et concevoir … un enfant ! Lâcha Harry.

\- … ! Narcissa ne savait pas si elle pouvait y croire.

\- Drago est enceinte et nous aimerions, Narcissa, que vous nous aidiez à comprendre comment ça fonctionne ( _il fixa sa belle mère_ ) Séverus nous a dit que vous étiez la meilleur en soin magique, et je refuse qu'une autre personne s'occupe de lui, à part vous, s'il vous plaît Narcissa !? Dit Harry en passant ses doigts fins sur la joue de la maman.

\- Mon chéri … et en … et enceinte … vous avez pu faire un enfant … tous les deux ( _elle versa une larme, pressant sa joue sur la main contre elle_ ) par Salazar … mon chéri attend un enfant … je …

\- Mère …je suis heureux mère ( _il se redressa pour regarder sa mère_ ) dites moi que vous …

\- Oh mon bébé ( _elle lui caressa la joue en versant les larmes_ ) mon chéri, mon adorable garçon … je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Murmura Narcissa en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime mère, tellement (il _caressa le ventre de sa mère_ ) je sais comment votre amour pour moi était fort, c'est si fort ce que je ressens, mère … je suis le plus heureux. Pleura Drago contre sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je suis là, je suis là, et puis tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as ton amour avec toi, tes amis qui sont aussi présent, nous t'aimons tous, et en cet instant je suis la plus heureuse. Mon fils chéri va avoir un bébé, je vais … je vais être mère et grand-mère ! Sourit enfin Narcissa en faisant rire toutes les personnes.

\- Oh Narcissa, merci, merci merci ( _il se colla à elle avec Drago_ ) mon ange, tout va bien se passer maintenant ! Dit Harry passant sa main gauche sur le ventre de son ange, cachet par sa chemise.

\- C'est vraiment beau de vous voir heureux vous savez, ça va être une superbe année j'en suis certain, tu ne crois pas ma puce !? Dit Blaise en regardant Hermione qui était dans ses bras pour un câlin.

\- Tu as raison Blaise, une année superbe, qui aurait cru un instant que les deux plus grands sorciers, nos amis, seraient parents ! Ajouta Neville en cajolant Pansy qui elle aussi s'était collé à lui.

\- Une année superbe, comme vous dites et … ( _il regarda Hermione puis Pansy_ ) les filles ça va !? Annonça Harry inquiet en voyant le teint pâle des deux filles d'un coup.

\- Ben je crois que … non pas trop ! Dit Pansy en courant au travers la pièce

\- Pour moi non plus, excusez nous ! Fit Hermione aussitôt après.

\- … ! Les garçons livides

\- … ! Harry et Drago, comprenant aussi d'un coup en se regardant, puis pour fixer Narcissa.

\- Ne me dites pas que … non c'est pas possible ( _elle ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry_ ) aussi !?

\- Je crois bien oui, les gars ( _il s'adressa à Neville et Blaise_ ), nous sommes dans un _monde magique_ hallucinant, vous allez être pères … aussi pour vous. Je pense qu'il a du se passer quelque chose de fort pendant les vacances passées, ça ne peut être que ça ! S'étonna encore le sauveur en lâchant la nouvelle

\- Au moins je suis sûr de ne plus être le seul pour ces mauvais désagrément ! Dit Drago. »

Cette fin de journée était pour le sauveur, une journée riche en nouvelles, mais aussi de bonheur lorsqu'il avait remarqué ses deux amis Blaise et Neville, devenir fou de joie après l'annonce merveilleuse. Harry se doutait que le Noël qui avait précédé, y était pour quelque chose, du moins la fusion de sa magie et celle de son ange. Laissant sa chère amie Hermione se pencher sur des bouquins pour en découvrir chaque phénomènes étranges et irréalisables. Pour la Griffondor, après avoir épluché une bonne partie de ces reliures jaunis, ça ne devait être qu'un miracle tombé du ciel. Le retour de Séverus pour les vacances avait été un soulagement pour Narcissa, le savoir près de lui, surtout avec les grossesses à venir, lui permettait d'être un peu en repos. Harry ne s'était pas fait prier pour aider son maître des potions à accomplir toutes ces tâches, en s'y appliquant avec soin pour que, ni son ange, ni ses amis, ne se retrouvent malade pendant toute cette période.

La fin de l'année scolaire avait été un soulagement, surtout après les examens réussis pour les deux garçons et leurs amis. Hermione s'était promis de passer d'autres examens après la naissance du bébé pour être _bibliothécaire_ et Blaise lui avait promis d'acheter une boutique sur le _chemin de travers_ afin qu'ils gèrent tous les deux le magasin. Neville quant à lui, s'était pour devenir professeur de _botanique_ et acheter une maison sur une des côtes écossaise avec Pansy. Le professeur des potions avait laissé sa place au sauveur, alors qu'il s'était promis de passer tout le reste de son temps auprès de Narcissa et du bébé qui allait venir très bientôt. Pour Harry, reprendre la matière des potions n'était pas dans ses priorités quand il était venu à Poudlard pour la première fois et malgré tout, Séverus l'avait convaincu en lui léguant sa place. Harry Potter avait été très honoré. Pour Drago, ne voulant en aucun être loin de son amour, s'était perfectionné en _médicomage_ , sa mère, qui avait été une grande aide pour lui, l'avait encouragée dans cette voix et il se promettait de devenir infirmier à Poudlard.

 **(Voilà pour mon dernier chapitre et la fin de cette Fic, et même si j'aurai aimé vous ravir les yeux pour plus de détails ou plus de suspenses, je préfère voir d'autre sujet de Fic sur notre couple Harry/Drago. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas, et je vous publie à la suite « l'épilogue » de cette Fic.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(** **Epilogue** **)**

 **(Petit épilogue pour clôturer cette Fic, qui aurait être plus étoffé, mais je préfère me consacrer sur d'autre Fic que j'ai déjà en cours, bonne petite suite de lecture)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **La Villa Des Sages.**

La vie en ce jour ne pouvait pas être aussi merveilleuse. Un don qui avait concrétisé à un avenir radieux et rempli de bonheur. Le soleil se lève à la villa, répercutant sa lumière sur les baies vitrées de la grande chambre des deux garçons. Un ange encore endormi, le soleil qui vient se refléter sur cette peau nacrée, et qui ne laisse pas le sauveur insensible à une vue aussi magnifique. Le sourire aux lèvres, le Griffondor passait ses doigts fins sur toute la partie de ce corps, y mettant toute sa tendresse. Le blond allongeait sur le coté droit, ses bras sous l'oreiller, puis sa jambe gauche surélevée et en appuis sur celle du sauveur.

Des frissons dans tout son être, la douceur de ces doigts sur sa peau, Drago ressentait une envie de se jeter sur lui, mais pourtant il préférait encore savourer ces moments de plaisir. Harry souriait en comprenant que son hommes en voulait plus, il s'accordait alors à lui apporter davantage de caresses. Les épaules, ces bras, sa hanche, sa fesse gauche en longeant sa jambe sur lui, revenant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pour enfin caresser le membre du blond en éveil grâce à ses caresses. Drago pouvait plus s'y tenir, qu'il avait pivotait d'un coup pour se placer sur le dos, les yeux entre ouvert en regardant son homme.

« Si seulement je pouvait avoir ces attentions tous les jours de la semaine. Murmura le blond en caressant le bras du sauveur.

\- Toutes les vacances mon ange, pour les autres jours il faudra que tu m'imagines. Tu sais bien que pour moi aussi ça me manque, nos matins si agréables ! Dit Hary en venant approcher ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

\- Nous allons profiter mon cœur _(il l'embrassa)_ de chacun de nos moments ! Reprit Drago en happant les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes.

\- Tu es si beau mon bel ange _(il reprit la caresse sur son membre)_ tu es si dur.

\- Harry … hum c'est si délicieux, ça me donne des frissons dans le … ventre. Tenta d'articuler le Serpentard en passant sa main sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi.

\- Le bébé aime que tu sois détendu mon ange, il ressent tout ça. Tu sais que j'aime ton geste !? Dit Harry plaçant sa main sur celle de Drago.

\- Je suis si heureux, je veux qu'il se sente bien, et comme ça … il va peut-être éviter de me donner des coups de pieds ! Sourit Drago

\- Notre fils est déjà un grand sorcier _(il embrassa le ventre de son ange, et s'adressa au bébé)_ tu aimes mon bébé que je prenne soin de ton papa _(il le caressa de ses deux mains)_ oh oui tu aimes tant toi aussi, te voilà plus calme ! Articula Harry envers le bébé, dans le ventre de son homme.

\- Tu as dit notre fils, Harry mon cœur, comment peux-tu en être sûr, il se peut aussi que nous ayons une fille de …

\- **PAPA, PERE, VOUS ETES REVEILLES** !?

\- Quand on parle de fille ! Sourit Harry

\- Oui ma chérie, rejoint grand-mère, nous descendons bientôt. Répondit Drago à sa fille

\- Oui père, papa, tu n'oublies pas de me faire réviser hein !?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ma chérie ! Dit Harry en secouant la tête

\- Chouette, merci papa ! Dit la fille des deux hommes.

\- Bien _(il reporta son attention sur Drago)_ maintenant _(il souleva les jambes de son homme pour y placer un oreiller)_ j'ai envie de toi mon ange, tellement envie !

\- Oh mon cœur, je t'en prie dépêche toi, viens ! Incita le blond envers le brun

\- Hum, j'aime ta fougue et encore plus depuis que tu attends notre bébé ! Dit-il en rentrant son membre d'un coup.

\- **AHH** … hum tu sais bien que mon état … décuple mes envies, je ne peux pas me retenir mon cœur … Hum mon beau brun. »

Harry et Drago ne pouvaient plus y résister qu'ils s'étaient jeté littéralement dessus, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal au futur bébé à venir.

Plus tard après ce gros câlin, les deux hommes n'avaient pas attendu pour rejoindre leur fille au rez de chaussé, alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa jeune tante Lola.

« Ah vous voilà enfin, Lina s'impatientait de vous voir, bonjour les garçons !

\- Bonjour Séverus, bonjour Narcissa, bonjour Lola. Alors Lina ma chérie, ne sois pas aussi impatiente, tu vas pouvoir écouter le bébé ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi impatiente, n'est ce pas !? Dit Harry en cajolant sa fille qui venait vers lui.

\- Oui papa, mais je voudrais que le bébé soit déjà là ! Dit-elle en regardant le sauveur

\- Je suis aussi impatient que toi tu sais ! Reprit Harry en la cajolant

\- Voyons ma chérie (il s'approcha de sa fille qui venait de coller sa tête sur son ventre) il va te falloir être encore patiente, encore deux mois, et tu pourras le voir. Tu le sens bouger !? Dit Drago à sa fille

\- Pas trop, il est calme on dirait ! Dit-elle

\- Ah ça c'est tout à fait normal (il regarda son homme) papa a su le calmer un peu ! Sourit Drago

\- Je peux écouter moi aussi Drago !?

\- Viens la ma puce, mais oui toi aussi tu peux l'écouter ! Sourit Drago envers sa jeune sœur

\- Doucement Lola, pas de geste brusque sur ton grand frère ! Dit Narcissa.

\- Oui mère, mais…

\- Mère ne t'inquiète pas, Lola est assez grande pour comprendre, non !? Dit Drago envers sa mère

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Cissa, Drago a raison, tu oublies qu'elle va pouvoir commencer son entrée à Poudlard très bientôt, donc je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour comprendre que son frère à besoin de tendresse et de calme, n'est ce pas ma chérie !? Questionna Séverus envers sa fille.

\- Oui père (elle se colla à son grand frère) Drago, tu crois que c'est un garçon ou une fille !?

\- Je l'ignore, tu …

\- Tu sais bien que c'est un garçon mon ange, je ne cesse de le répéter ! Fit Harry

\- Mon cœur, tu sais bien que je ne vois rien quand je suis enceinte, rappel toi pour Lina, nous ne pouvions rien voir. Dit Drago envers son homme.

\- Pourquoi père, moi je le vois très bien, je vais avoir deux petits frères ! Lâcha d'un coup la fille des deux hommes.

\- … ! Drago livide

\- … ! Harry souriant face à la nouvelle de sa fille

\- … ! Narcissa et Séverus sans voix

\- Tu vois Drago, Lina le sait ! Dit Lola en regardant son grand frère »

C'est ainsi que Drago et Harry avaient compris que leur fille aînée possédait le don que eux seul avaient. Le sauveur savait que sa magie était puissante, mais pas au point de transmettre à son enfant, son savoir, son don, alors qu'elle était si jeune. La lignée des POTTER/MALFOY, possédée à présent un don, un don si puissant que le monde magique ne devait jamais oublier.

La fille des deux grands sorciers ne s'était pas trompée, puisque Drago avait donné naissance à deux beaux petits bébés. Lina pouvait donc à présent serrer dans ses bras ses deux jeunes petits frères, Sirius et Julius au grand bonheur de ses deux parents.

 **(fin épilogue et fin d'une belle histoire, je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Année 2017, et gros bisous à vous !)**


End file.
